<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sipan: El perro peruano by SipanBeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680778">Sipan: El perro peruano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SipanBeta/pseuds/SipanBeta'>SipanBeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SipanBeta/pseuds/SipanBeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es uno de los huérfanos que creció al cuidado de la Fundación GRAAD. Nació y entrenó en Perú para luego convertirse en el caballero de Perro Peruano . Su obstinación es lo que hace que se levante una y otra vez durante las batallas. Y junto a un nuevo equipo de caballeros de bronce combatirán amenazas que querrán destruir este mundo protegido por la diosa Athena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(en la voz del narrador)</p><p>Cuenta la mitología griega que cuando el mundo se encuentra en peligro la diosa Athena, protegida por un ejército de jóvenes guerreros llamados caballeros con el poder de rasgar el cielo con un golpe y partir la tierra de un puntapié, aparecerán para erradicar a las fuerzas del mal. Cada cierto tiempo este ciclo se repite y ahora nuevos jóvenes serán llamados a convertirse en los nuevos caballeros de Athena.</p><p>Esta es la historia de Sipán, uno de los niños huérfanos bajo el cuidado de la Fundación GRAAD, que al igual que el conocido Seiya viajará para entrenar y conseguir una armadura. Pero antes de iniciar su viaje un sorteo deberá decidir su futuro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INICIA EL VIAJE DE SIPÁN.</p><p>PASAJE 01</p><p>PARTIDA</p><p>GIMNASIO DE LA FUNDACIÓN GRAAD</p><p>No había podido dormir en toda la noche a pesar que la orden en el orfanato fue irse a la cama temprano. El día siguiente era demasiado importante. Era evidente que esa era la razón por tal terrible ausencia de sueño.</p><p>En la mañana los niños estaban muy nerviosos por el lugar en donde les tocaría entrenar y ninguno quería meter la mano en aquella cajita de madera que contenía los diferentes destinos donde pasarían sus próximos años. Aunque eran muy pequeños ya eran conscientes que probablemente esta sería la última vez que se verían.</p><p>Sipán era de los niños que demoraba siempre que lo llamaban, pero esta vez quería que lo llamasen primero porque quería saber a dónde partiría. Quería conocer su destino lo más pronto posible. Quizá pensaba como muchos niños que los lugares más terribles quedarían para el final.</p><p>Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Seiya, un niño japonés, había saltado la cerca con mucha facilidad con la intención de huir pero que al final no tuvo éxito. Sipán admiraba a ese niño huérfano tan impetuoso. Aunque claro, no se animaba a presentarse como amigo suyo. Ya no quedaba tiempo para eso. La cajita de madera había determinado que el lugar de entrenamiento para Seiya era el Santuario de Athena en Grecia.</p><p>– "Tu lugar de entrenamiento será Argelia".</p><p>Con esas palabras se había cerrado el futuro de un niño llamado Jabu, que a diferencia de Sipán no parecía tan nervioso, e increíblemente parecía el más entusiasta. Sipán pensó que quizá Argelia sería un buen lugar a donde ir. Y eso lo quedó bastante claro luego de escuchar el siguiente destino.</p><p>– "La Isla… la Isla de la Reina Muerte".</p><p>Se sintió un ambiente tenso en el gimnasio. Era la primera que Sipán había notado que el mayordomo Tatsumi dijera el destino con temor. Siempre que ellos sacaban esos papelitos aquel mayordomo calvo y bastante gritón parecía disfrutar el susto de los niños, pero esta vez era distinto. Tatsumi Tokumaru quien siempre se sentía orgulloso de su tercer grado en kendo ahora sentía miedo al pronunciar esas palabras. ISLA DE LA REINA MUERTE.</p><p>– "(…) eso es lo que depara en la Isla de la Reina Muerte".</p><p>– "Interesante lugar. Creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones en ese lugar".</p><p>Todos en el gimnasio se sorprendieron cuando el hermano mayor de Shun, Ikki, se ofreciera de una manera tan abrupta como voluntario en lugar de su menor y llorón hermano. Era lo mejor. Era evidente que Shun a duras penas soportaba los ejercicios dentro del gimnasio, en realidad Shun nunca realizaba el menor esfuerzo por cumplir con las pruebas. Simplemente no le gustaba pelear. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que no sobreviviría a esa isla que Tatsumi describió como el infierno sobre la tierra. Y de no ser por la aparición del anciano Mitsumasa Kido nada habría cambiado.</p><p>Sipán sintió alivió por Shun, pero cierta pena por Ikki, el niño más rebelde entre todos ellos y que constantemente era castigado duramente. Quizá el hecho de ser mayor lo ayudara en esa isla de nombre de pesadilla.</p><p>– "Ojalá y todo esto no le cause problemas a Ikki. El viejo Tatsumi era un cascarrabias que no perdona cuando le faltaban el respeto".</p><p>Fue único que alcanzó a pensar Sipán en ese momento.</p><p>Finalmente había llegado su turno. Tatsumi tuvo que llamarlo dos veces y recibir un empujón de un niño de nombre Shiryū para que reaccionara. Se acercó bastante nervioso porque sabía que, si su destino sería cruel no tenía un hermano que lo proteja y el anciano Mitsumasa Kido ya se había retirado acompañado de su nieta Saori. Sipán no tenía a nadie. Sipán estaba solo en este mundo.</p><p>– "Perú. Parece que vuelves a casa, ¿no es así?"</p><p>Sipán solo había escuchado una sola palabra de las muchas que podría haber pronunciado Tatsumi. Solo había escuchado PERÚ. En efecto, el pequeño volvía a casa. En menos de un segundo recordó todo lo que pudo de sus primeros años. Recordó la playa, recordó el sol, pero por más que intentó no pudo recordar mucho de su madre salvo una canción. Intentó tararearla en su mente, pero recibió otro empujón que lo interrumpió. Era el turno de un niño de nombre Hyōga para saber a dónde iría a entrenar.</p><p>– "Siberia".</p><p>Sipán quien aún no salía de su asombro pudo darse cuenta que él no era el único que volvía a casa. El niño llamado Hyōga también lo haría.</p><p>PUERTO DE LA FUNDACIÓN GRAAD EN JAPÓN</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Sipán se presentó en el puerto de la Fundación GRAAD. Tenía todo listo, aunque no era mucho, lo tenía todo ordenado en una pequeña bolsa que la Fundación le había entregado como si se tratara de una cierta de regalo de despedida. Sabía que el viaje duraría un par de días, lo que le daría tiempo de seguir practicando algunos movimientos de combate en la bóveda del barco.</p><p>Subió a bordo deseando no marearse, pero satisfecho porque estaría en casa y decidido a volver con una armadura, tal como se lo habían indicado en el gimnasio de la Fundación GRAAD. Momento después creyó reconocer al Capitán de la embarcación y le pareció una buena idea presentarse.</p><p>– "Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Sipán y voy rumbo a…".</p><p>– "Yo sé a dónde vas niño. Ahora busca tu camarote y quédate ahí o ponte a ayudar a la tripulación. Este no es un crucero de fantasía. Muévete ya".</p><p>A Sipán le molestó la actitud de aquel señor. Solo se estaba presentando, no era para tanto. Sin embargo, en ese pequeño gesto descortés pudo darse cuenta que su vida se volvería más dura todavía. Pensaba que solo en el orfanato las personas eran amargadas, pero al parecer el resto del mundo tenía esa actitud.</p><p>Aun con su bolsa en donde llevaba sus escasa pertenencias se acercó a la proa para observar el paisaje. Se dio cuenta que, nadie lo esperaría en Perú a excepción de su futuro maestro, la única persona que lo acompañaría por algunos años según le informaron. Sipán esperaba que esa persona sea diferente. No podía ocultarlo. Sipán ya quería conocer a ese hombre de nombre Amaru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(en voz del narrador)</p><p>Sipán, uno de los niños huérfanos bajo el cuidado de la Fundación GRAAD está por llegar a su natal Perú para entrenar y conseguir su propia armadura. Sin embargo el sorteo determinó otros destinos en verdad crueles para otros niños del orfanato a los que Sipán apenas pudo conocer pero que recordaba siempre.</p><p>El pequeño Sipán guarda la emoción propia de volver a casa y conocer a su futuro maestro Amaru. Están por iniciar años de duro entrenamiento solo con el objetivo de conseguir la ansiada armadura que descansa en tierras peruanas. Pero Sipán no será el único con ese deseo. Un reto estará pronto a salir a la luz.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL VIAJE DE SIPÁN ACABA DE INICIAR.</p><p>PASAJE 02</p><p>ENTRENAMIENTO</p><p>PUERTO DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Luego de un viaje protagonizado por innumerables tormentas Sipán por fin había llegado a casa. Se sentía emocionado y bastante ansioso por conocer a su maestro Amaru. Sin embargo, aun con todo ese entusiasmo se dio cuenta que el mundo puede ser bastante cruel aun para un niño. Nadie fue a recibirlo. Y en el momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse el Capitán lo interrumpió.</p><p>– "Niño, me indicaron que te diera este papel con el lugar en donde te espera la persona con la que entrenarás. Es todo".</p><p>– "Gracias Capitán".</p><p>Con ese breve intercambio de palabras Sipán partió a la dirección indicada. Al menos pudo darse cuenta que aquella persona cruel que conoció al subir al barco no era el Capitán. Eso le dio gusto.</p><p>PLAYAS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Sipán siguió la ruta en donde vería un puerto de pesca artesanal en la cual los lugareños navegaban montados en caballitos de totora. Comenzó a sentir nostalgia nuevamente cuando un hombre lo interrumpió.</p><p>– "Llegas tarde, niño. Pensé que los japoneses eran puntuales".</p><p>– "¿japonés? No señor, soy peruano. Mi nombre es Sipán y estoy buscando a mi maestro".</p><p>– "Espero que ese entusiasmo te dure bastante, lo vas a necesitar. Soy Amaru. El entrenamiento comienza mañana a primera hora. Acompáñame para que puedas descansar".</p><p>Como sucedió un día antes del sorteo de los lugares de entrenamiento en el gimnasio de la Fundación GRAAD Sipán no pudo dormir esa noche. Solo se dedicó a escuchar el sonido del mar, ansioso de empezar su entrenamiento.</p><p>– "No parece mala persona, pero sí bastante cascarrabias. Me pregunto qué clase de maestros le habrá tocado al resto… Isla de la Reina Muerte, qué horrible nombre".</p><p>Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció esa noche.</p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era de mañana. Amaru hizo sonar una concha marina como si tratara de un despertador. Sipán estaba listo. Se sorprendió cuando al llegar a la playa vio a un muchacho que acompañaba a su maestro junto con un cachorro.</p><p>– "Sipán, este es Ankalli. Entrenará y competirá contigo por la armadura. Y este perro viringo se llama Walter, lo adopté hace poco".</p><p>– "Pensé que eras japonés. Al menos Amaru eso pensaba".</p><p>Fue lo primero que dijo Ankalli al conocer a Sipán.</p><p>– "No, soy peruano. Nací aquí, pero luego mi madre…".</p><p>Amaru interrumpió la conversación de Sipán con unas palmas y señaló la costa.</p><p>– "Suficiente. Están aquí para entrenar y ser dignos de una armadura, no para compartir recuerdos. Comenzarán corriendo 30 minutos cerca al mar, de norte a sur y viceversa. Comiencen ahora".</p><p>Ankalli era un año mayor y eso se notaba por la estatura. Tenía el cabello claro y largo, el cual nunca se lo sujetaba. Era muy enérgico e impaciente a pesar de ser un niño, siempre quería hacer las cosas a su modo y nunca se refirió a Amaru como "maestro". Por su parte, Sipán siempre era jovial y aunque nervioso por momentos era más abierto al diálogo. Pero aun con esas notables diferencias ambos entrenaron y crecieron juntos. Era la primera vez que, desde que Sipán podía recordar, sentía que era parte de una familia.</p><p>SEIS AÑOS DESPÚES …</p><p>Sipán como Ankalli fueron creciendo hasta cumplir los 13 y 14 años respectivamente. Amaru les había enseñado sobre el cosmo y el amor a su tierra, Perú. Ambos se habían vuelto bastante fuertes, siempre practicaban en la playa desde muy temprano hasta la noche, momento en que Amaru daba por terminada la práctica del día y era momento de cenar.</p><p>Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas Ankalli había tomado la costumbre de desaparecer algunas noches en solitario. Sus habilidades eran parecidas y eso significaba que la lucha por la armadura sería complicada. En especiales porque ambos tenían personalidades bastante opuestas. Ankalli se comportaba bastante belicoso cuando se mencionaba el tema de la armadura.</p><p>– "Falta poco para que ustedes mismos decidan quién portara la armadura del Can Menor".</p><p>Era la primera vez que su maestro les hablaba de la armadura por la cual debían competir. Luego colocarse una máscara ceremonial de perro viringo, un viejo bastón de madera y un escudo rojiblanco que emulaba los colores de la bandera peruana, les dejó observar la caja en donde se encontraba.</p><p>– "¿Can Menor, maestro Amaru?"</p><p>Sipán no podía contener su curiosidad y sorpresa al darse cuenta que la figura que estaba en la caja de la armadura era la misma que la de un perro peruano o viringo. Era como ver al fiel perro Walter dibujado en ella.</p><p>– "Entonces me convertiré en el caballero de Perro Peruano".</p><p>Ankalli no pudo ocultar su fastidio por las palabras de Sipán.</p><p>– "Eres tonto, ¿verdad? No existe la constelación del perro peruano. Deberías saberlo. La armadura es la de Can Menor".</p><p>Sipán no le tomó importancia a lo dicho por Ankalli.</p><p>– "Silencio. Ambos. Esta armadura ha descansado en esta santa tierra por generaciones y tiene la forma de una criatura venerada por los antiguos peruanos, guerreros anteriores a nosotros. Y uno de ustedes debe continuar ese legado".</p><p>Sipán estaba seguro de sus capacidades y estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el caballero Sipán de Perro Peruano, aunque eso le disguste a Ankalli. Incluso el pequeño perro viringo Walter levantó la cabeza como si entendiera que la criatura a la que se refería Amaru eran los canes de su raza. Sin embargo, tuvo que preguntar a su maestro cómo se decidirá al ganador de la armadura.</p><p>– "Ambos han desarrollado técnicas formidables como resultado de estos años. Han aprendido el manejo del cosmo y solo existe una manera. Deberán pelear entre ustedes".</p><p>Sipán y Ankalli se miraron de pronto y el ambiente se volvió tenso. Sabían que solo uno podía ganar y otro debía perder. Para ambos eso ya era definitivo. Pero de un momento a otro Ankalli reaccionó de manera brusca.</p><p>– "Me niego a combatir por la armadura. Es mía por derecho y lo sabes. Yo soy más fuerte y siempre he vivido en esta tierra".</p><p>– "Ambos tendrán la misma oportunidad, Ankalli".</p><p>– "Amaru, me has entrenado desde que nací. Eres testigo de mi poder. Podría destruir a Sipán ahora mismo".</p><p>Esas palabras sorprendieron terriblemente a Amaru, y en especial a Sipán que se sentía bastante incómodo con la situación.</p><p>– "Si crees que la cosmo energía se trata solo de destruir entonces me equivoqué contigo".</p><p>– "¿Eso piensas? No importa, después de todo quien debía entrenarme era otro, no tú Amaru".</p><p>El semblante de Amaru cambió radicalmente. Optó de darle dar media vuelta y alejarse de sus discípulos.</p><p>– "Suficiente. Ambos deberán pelear por la armadura. Es definitivo".</p><p>Con esas palabras Amaru daba por culminado la ceremonia que había preparado y que se había frustrado por culpa de Ankalli. Mientras se alejaba no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Tenía miedo de perder a su discípulo, pero todo parecía indicar que eso ya había sucedido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(en voz del narrador)</p><p>Sipán, uno de los 100 niños enviados por la Fundación GRAAD alrededor del mundo regresó a su natal Perú con el fin de obtener su propia armadura. El entrenamiento con su maestro Amaru ha concluido y ahora es el turno de enfrentarse con su compañero Ankalli por la armadura del Can Menor, a la que Sipán cariñosamente bautizó como armadura del Perro Peruano.</p><p>Al igual que Seiya y el resto de niños enviados por el mundo no habrá descanso. Se convertirán en jóvenes guerreros, en los caballeros que competirán en el Torneo Galáctico en Japón por la armadura dorada. Ahora Sipán mostrará el fruto de su arduo entrenamiento.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINÚA EL VIAJE DE SIPÁN.</p><p>PASAJE 03</p><p>DUELO</p><p>PLAYAS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Habían pasado algunos días desde que Amaru había mencionado la pelea por la armadura de Can Menor como prueba final para Sipán y Ankalli. Como era de esperarse, la situación no había mejorado en lo absoluto y entre ambos el ambiente era bastante tenso.</p><p>El hogar de Amaru estaba bastante lejos de ser lujoso, pero era acogedor para los jóvenes, o al menos lo era para Sipán. Era una pequeña cabaña en las cercanías de la costa en donde el objeto con mayor valor era un televisor de la época. Sin embargo, Sipán lo sentía como un verdadero hogar a comparación del orfanato de la Fundación GRAAD. La compañía del perro viringo Walter desde el primer día que comenzaron a entrenar también lo hacía más acogedor, en especial porque Sipán nunca pudo tener una mascota. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Ankalli era el que visiblemente ya no estaba a gusto en la cabaña de Amaru.</p><p>"No entiendo para qué debemos pelear, Amaru. Es evidente que mi poder supera el suyo. No tiene sentido".</p><p>Era el reclamo típico que Ankalli tenía para Amaru.</p><p>"Ambos están en las mismas condiciones y aprendieron por igual. El cómo dominen el manejo del cosmo decidirá quién portará la armadura".</p><p>Amaru siempre tenía una respuesta serena, pero no podía ocultar una cierta desilusión por su alumno.</p><p>La mañana previa al enfrentamiento, se reunieron frente al viejo televisor de Amaru y supieron lo que sucedería en el destino de uno de ellos. Se trataba de la conferencia de prensa de la Saori Kido, ahora la responsable de la Fundación GRAAD y todas las empresas que había heredado de su fallecido abuelo Mitsumasa Kido, en donde anunciaba al mundo el TORNEO GALÁCTICO. Una competición en donde se conocería la admirable fuerza de los caballeros en inigualables combates con el único objetivo de obtener una armadura dorada.</p><p>– "Increíble, hace tanto que no veía a la señorita Saori".</p><p>El asombro de Sipán por la imagen que Saori Kido era innegable, pero su sorpresa radicaba más en la esperanza de poder volver a ver a los amigos del orfanato. Tantos años habían pasado y sentía que había olvidado sus rostros. A excepción de Jabu, a quien pudo distinguirlo cuando las cámaras de la prensa lo enfocaron brevemente.</p><p>– "Sipán, Ankalli, descansen esta noche. Mañana cuando el sol esté en su punto más alto será la pelea".</p><p>– "De acuerdo, maestro".</p><p>Fueron las últimas palabras de Amaru y Sipán ese día. Como otras veces, Ankalli permaneció callado, pero con una mirada desafiante.</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVADOSDE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Estaban listos. Aunque el paisaje era hermoso, un lugar desde donde se podía ver el mar, no era el momento más apacible para Amaru y sus discípulos. Ahora dependía de Sipán y Ankalli. Su maestro les había enseñado todo o necesario.</p><p>"No hay límite de tiempo. El vencedor será honrado con la armadura de Can Menor. Inicien ahora".</p><p>Ankalli no lo pensó dos veces y fue el primero en atacar. Era bastante rápido y en verdad parecía un perro furioso. Se abalanzó hacia Sipán como un perro hacia su presa.</p><p>"¡Esa armadura es mía!"</p><p>El grito seco envolvió el ambiente, aunque Sipán estaba preparado y con una mirada serena calculó el movimiento de Ankalli y ejecutó su ataque.</p><p>"¡ALLQU CALM (CALMA DEL PERRO)!"</p><p>La respuesta de Sipán fue rápida. Había extendido los brazos a los lados y una corriente de aire caliente había rechazado el ataque de su rival que lo hizo volar varios metros para su evidente sorpresa.</p><p>"¿Qué demonios fue eso, Sipán?"</p><p>Ankalli estaba bastante furioso.</p><p>– "Mi técnica de defensa. El Allqu Calm bloquea cualquier ataque con una corriente de aire caliente. Siempre te enfocaste tanto en el ataque, Ankalli, que descuidaste la defensa. Mejor dicho, siempre menospreciaste una técnica defensiva".</p><p>– "Tonterías, con un poder como el mío no es necesario preocuparse por la defensa. Y ahora lo descubrirás".</p><p>Aunque la técnica de Sipán resultó bastante efectiva ahora estaba visiblemente cansado. Su Allqu Calm debía ser perfeccionado para evitar ese efecto secundario, pero ese no era el momento adecuado para dudar.</p><p>"No me digas que estás agotado tan pronto. Ahora sé que solo debo atacar más y más fuerte. ¡Despídete! ¡Allqu Revenge (Venganza del Perro)!"</p><p>El ataque fue tan rápido que esta vez Sipán no pudo calcular su defensa y salió disparado varios metros. Más lejos de los que había sido despedido Ankalli. Aún no había perdido; sin embargo, sintió como si su cuerpo fuese atacado por una jauría de perros. Pudo levantarse a duras penas</p><p>"Solo… solo… movió sus manos como si fueran garras. El resto no lo vi venir. Ataca con demasiada furia".</p><p>Sipán estaba malherido, pero lejos de rendirse.</p><p>"¿Tuviste suficiente? ¿Quieres más, Sipán?"</p><p>Sipán se dio cuenta que Ankalli era bastante rápido y cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba frente a él golpeándolo sin parar. Sin embargo, Sipán no se quedaba quieto, él también respondía cada golpe. La escena era una auténtica pelea de perros.</p><p>– "Sabes muy bien que no me rendiré, Ankalli".</p><p>– "Entonces recibe mi técnica una vez más y adiós, Sipán".</p><p>Amaru los observaba atentamente, sabía que ambos habían crecido mucho en cuanto al manejo del cosmo, pero se sentía bastante preocupado que Ankalli se convirtiera en una máquina de furia. En un momento Ankalli comenzó a fanfarronear sobre su poder y no había advertido que Sipán, en un total descuido, lo tenía sujetado de las manos. Así no podría ejecutar su técnica y eso lo enfureció todavía más.</p><p>"Lo siento, amigo, pero esta pelea la gano yo. ¡Allqu Calm!"</p><p>Sipán soltó los brazos de Ankalli y extendió los suyos con gran velocidad. La distancia era corta, pero le permitió golpear a su rival y separarse para pensar en un contra ataque.</p><p>"¿Me llamaste amigo? ¿Tú? ¿Con qué derecho me hablas así, Sipán? ¡ESTÁS ACABADO!"</p><p>Ankalli estaba más que furioso.</p><p>– "No sé qué mal te hice Ankalli, pero esta pelea la gano yo. Tu ataque es bueno. Te felicito. Pero yo también puedo atacar".</p><p>– "Sipán, reconozco que tienes agallas. Pero para tu desgracia te cruzaste en mi camino".</p><p>Los ojos de Sipán se llenaron de determinación. Su objetivo era tan fuerte como su cosmo y quería convertirse en el caballero del Perro Peruano. Colocó sus manos en posición de garra, con ambos brazos hacia adelante. Era su ataque definitivo.</p><p>– "¡Esa armadura es mía!".</p><p>– "Solo si puedes derrotarme, y sabes… no pienso rendirme".</p><p>"¡Silencio Sipán! ¡ALLQU REVENGE!"</p><p>El grito de Ankalli fue profundo.</p><p>"Elévate cosmo… una vez más… ¡ALLQU ASSAULT (EMBESTIDA DEL PERRO)!"</p><p>El grito de Sipán lo fue más.</p><p>Los ataques chocaron brutalmente y la onda expansiva fue tremenda. Fue necesario un lapso de tiempo para que la polvareda se despejara del escenario de combate y Amaru pudiera saber qué había pasado. Finalmente pudo verlo. La pelea había terminado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(en voz del narrador)</p><p>Mientras Sipán y Ankalli se preparaban para su duelo al otro lado del mundo el Torneo Galáctico fue presentado por la señorita Saori Kido como el evento más importante del siglo en donde valientes jóvenes lucharán por la armadura dorada. El mundo espera con ansias el inicio del torneo para conocer el poder de los famosos caballeros.</p><p>El combate de Sipán y Ankalli por la armadura del Can Menor ha terminado con un claro ganador. Sipán, uno de los 100 niños enviados por la Fundación GRAAD alrededor del mundo avanza más y más hacia su meta de convertirse en el Caballero del Perro Peruano. Sin embargo, la tragedia se cruzará en el camino de Sipán y su querido maestro Amaru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIPÁN SOPORTARÁ AHORA UN GOLPE INESPERADO.</p><p>PASAJE 04</p><p>MUERTE</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVADOS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>– "¡ALLQU REVENGE!"</p><p>Ankalli había disparado su devastadora técnica.</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT!"</p><p>Sipán respondió con una furia hasta ahora desconocida para su maestro.</p><p>La polvareda que se había levantado tardó unos pocos minutos en disiparse, pero Amaru pudo ver que el resultado era claro. Ankalli estaba tendido sangrante en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, a simple vista bastante malherido producto del impacto. Sipán se encontraba a duras penas de pie, también malherido, pero de pie finalmente y con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Era bastante notorio que sabía lo que había sucedido.</p><p>– "¡El ganador y legítimo dueño de la armadura del Can Menor es Sipán!"</p><p>Las palabras de Amaru eran contundentes. Estaba emocionado. Acababa de nacer un caballero.</p><p>– "¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡La armadura del Perro Peruano es mía!"</p><p>Cuando su maestro Amaru terminó de anunciar la noticia Sipán pudo moverse. Pareciera que esperaba la confirmación de su maestro. Era imposible para Sipán ocultar su alegría. Lo había conseguido. La armadura era suya. Sin embargo, la alegría del momento duraría poco ya que su compañero de entrenamiento también había escuchado la noticia mientras se reincorporaba.</p><p>Se podía sentir un cosmo bastante agresivo en Ankalli. Su mirada estaba vacía y la furia en sus ojos era distinta.</p><p>– "¡¿LEGÍTIMO DUEÑO?!"</p><p>Ankalli había perdido, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba fuera de control. Amaru sabía que la noticia no sería aceptada por él con los mejores ánimos.</p><p>– "Ankalli, el duelo ya terminó y lo sabes".</p><p>– "No, Amaru, esto termina cuando la armadura sea mía".</p><p>– "Ankalli, ya basta. Todo terminó, amigo".</p><p>– "¡¿AMIGO?! ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos amigos, Sipán? Te equivocaste de persona todos estos años. Tú y yo somos NADA. ¿Entiendes? ¡NADA!".</p><p>Aquellas palabras de Ankalli fueron fulminantes y guardaban bastante resentimiento. Habían pasado seis años juntos, entrenando y conviviendo, y ahora parecía que nada de eso importaba.</p><p>Lo cierto era que, Ankalli siempre se había mostrado rebelde, pero desde hace un tiempo él había cambiado. Comía, entrenaba y caminaba en solitario. Se desaparecía por las noches sin dar explicación. Y cuando su maestro Amaru le preguntaba sobre sus caminatas solitarias respondía de mala manera.</p><p>– "Ankalli, será mejor que hablemos con calma. Tú no eres así".</p><p>Amaru siempre trataba de razonar con él, a pesar de todo.</p><p>– "Tú no me conoces. Siempre estuve a tu lado en esta tierra, pero llega este entrometido de Oriente y permites que se lleve la armadura".</p><p>– "¿De eso se trata? ¿De quién obtiene la armadura?"</p><p>– "Tú no sabes nada. Solo sigues órdenes de gente que no conoces, condenado a quedarte aquí. Me das vergüenza, Amaru".</p><p>Sipán intervino, aunque no sabía qué decir. No había nada que hiciera entrar en razón a su ex amigo y compañero. Y, por momentos, no entendía las palabras de Ankalli.</p><p>– "Deja en paz a nuestro maestro, Ankalli. Ya fue suficiente".</p><p>– "¡TU MAESTRO! Nunca me enseñó algo que valiera la pena. Ahora me doy cuenta que perdí mi tiempo aquí, con ustedes".</p><p>Ankalli, quien hace un momento había tomado la túnica de Amaru, la soltó con brusquedad. Por un momento parecía que pelearía con su propio maestro. Sipán inconscientemente ya había cerrado su puño, listo para que en cualquier momento defendiera a su maestro de alguna rebeldía de ese Ankalli ahora desconocido para él.</p><p>– "Ankalli, siempre serás bienvenido cuando recuperes tu camino. Lo sabes. No tiene que terminar así".</p><p>Fue lo último que le dijo Amaru.</p><p>– "Te equivocas. Aquí se termina. Me largo de esa pocilga".</p><p>Luego de esas palabras, Ankalli volteó y se fue sin despedirse, a pesar de los llamados de Sipán. Amaru, aún con dolor en su corazón, procedió a explicarle a Sipán la responsabilidad de portar la armadura y la importancia de la armonía de su cosmo con la misma. Sin embargo, Sipán estaba más preocupado en el estado anímico de su maestro. Escuchaba a medias lo que Amaru le decía. Podía sentir el pesar de su maestro. Al terminar, volvieron a la cabaña en donde vivían. Aquel lugar en donde ahora tendrían un poco de más espacio ya que Ankalli nunca regresaría a ese lugar jamás.</p><p>PLAYAS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Pasaron un par de días y decidieron cenar juntos la noche anterior a la partida de Sipán rumbo a Japón. Amaru, Sipán y Walter, el perro viringo que siempre los esperaba y acompañaba en casa. Luego de la cena Amaru se animó a salir a caminar un poco mientras Sipán alistaba su bolsa de viaje. Aquella situación no era muy distinta de cuando partió de Japón ya que tenía pocas pertenencias como aquella vez.</p><p>– "Saldré a caminar un momento, Sipán. Descansa. Mañana debes levantarte temprano. El barco no te esperará".</p><p>– "Sí, maestro. Descuide, me acostaré temprano. No habrá televisión esta noche".</p><p>Sipán estaba más que emocionado. Al día siguiente, volvería a Oriente con la meta cumplida y se reencontraría con los otros niños del orfanato. Eso era lo que lo emocionaba todavía más, reencontrarse con aquellos compañeros del orfanato, pero ahora todos ellos convertidos en caballeros. Al menos ahora el cascarrabias de Tatsumi lo pensaría dos veces antes de gritarles o pretender golpearlos.</p><p>La noche avanzaba y algo no estaba bien. Amaru no era de demorarse demasiado en sus caminatas por la costa a la luz de la luna, pero esa noche estaba tardando mucho. La hora que normalmente se tomaba se había convertido en dos y pronto en tres. Sipán estaba impaciente. Su maestro siempre era correcto con la puntualidad. Se suponía que debía dormir, pero era imposible en medio de esa situación. De pronto sucedió.</p><p>– "¡MAESTRO!"</p><p>Sipán tuvo el peor de los presentimientos jamás vividos, como si una descarga eléctrica atravesara su cabeza a una velocidad incalculable. Sin pensarlo salió corriendo a buscar a su maestro. Algo no estaba bien. Emprendió la búsqueda de su maestro por los alrededores, llamó a Amaru por su nombre y la única respuesta que tuvo era el de las olas en la costa. Había un silencio desesperante en el ambiente que angustiaba todavía más a Sipán. Amplió la búsqueda todavía más, hasta llegar a las cercanías de los terrenos elevados en donde había combatido contra Ankalli. Sucedió lo impensable.</p><p>Sipán siempre estaba listo para todo, pero nunca para encontrar el cuerpo de su maestro tirado y ensangrentado. Era visible que había peleado no hace mucho tiempo. Lo habían dejado ahí, condenado al olvido y habría seguido así de no ser por su alumno, que ahora lo tenía en sus brazos. Llorando.</p><p>– "¿Qué le pasó, maestro? ¿Quién le hizo esto? Es mi culpa. Debí acompañarlo".</p><p>Sipán intentaba resolver lo que había sucedido, pero su sentimiento de culpa era mayor.</p><p>Su querido maestro Amaru ahora estaba muerto en sus brazos. Él era un caballero, sabía pelear luego tantos años entrenando, tenía una armadura, pero nada pudo hacer para salvar a aquel hombre a quien tanto le debía. Sipán había fallado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(En voz del narrador)</p><p>Mientras Sipán y Ankalli se preparaban para su duelo al otro lado del mundo el Torneo Galáctico fue presentado por la señorita Saori Kido como el evento más importante del siglo en donde valientes jóvenes lucharán por la armadura dorada. El mundo espera con ansias el inicio del torneo para conocer el poder de los famosos caballeros.</p><p>El combate de Sipán y Ankalli por la armadura del Can Menor ha terminado con un claro ganador. Sipán, uno de los 100 niños enviados por la Fundación GRAAD alrededor del mundo avanza más y más hacia su meta de convertirse en el Caballero del Perro Peruano. Sin embargo, la tragedia se cruzará en el camino de Sipán y su querido maestro Amaru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIPÁN SOPORTARÁ AHORA UN GOLPE INESPERADO.</p><p>PASAJE 05</p><p>PUERTA</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVADOS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sipán había sepultado a Amaru. Era consciente que debía partir a Oriente para participar en el famoso Torneo Galáctico, pero sentía la necesidad de encontrar al asesino de su maestro. Sipán sentía un enorme conflicto, tenía el deber de llevar la armadura a Japón, pero no podía irse dejando sin castigo al asesino de su maestro Amaru. El problema era que no tenía ni una sola pista por dónde empezar a buscar. No tenía nada. No pensaba con claridad.</p><p>– "Simplemente no sé qué hacer, maestro Amaru. Debí acompañarlo esa noche. ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así?"</p><p>Sipán iba conteniendo rabia y duda cada vez que le hablaba a la tumba de su maestro. Por momentos sentía que dejaba de ser él mismo y eso le asustaba.</p><p>PLAYAS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>A la mañana siguiente Sipán encendió el viejo televisor de su maestro y algo cambió en él. Pudo ver una de las peleas del Torneo Galáctico. No era la primera que veía, pero aquella pelea le transmitió algo que las anteriores no.</p><p>– "¡EL GANADOR ES PEGASO! ¡EL CABALLERO DE PEGASO LE HA GANADO AL CABALLERO DRAGÓN!".</p><p>El anunciador no dejaba de repetir el nombre del ganador de tal colosal encuentro. Era Seiya, aquel niño japonés que siempre se mostraba lleno de energía en el orfanato de la Fundación GRAAD. La pelea iba más allá del deber, Seiya y Shiryū habían peleado por un sueño. Con todo lo sucedido, Sipán había olvidado el rostro de sus antiguos compañeros en el orfanato de la Fundación GRAAD, pero Seiya de Pegaso lo había inspirado a kilómetros de distancia. Sipán también era un caballero y no tenía tiempo para lamentarse.</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVADOS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>– "Maestro Amaru, he venido para decirle que no descansaré hasta encontrar al responsable de su muerte y usaré mi armadura de Perro Peruano para conseguirlo".</p><p>Sipán estaba más que decidido. Partiría a Oriente a cumplir con su deber y emplearía los recursos disponibles de la Fundación GRAAD para resolver ese misterio. Pensaba que para alguien como Saori Kido no sería problema ayudarlo. Esos serían sus términos y la señorita Kido no podría rechazarlo.</p><p>– "Qué sucede…".</p><p>De pronto, dos sombras cubiertas con una túnica emergieron de entre la noche. Eran rápidas y de apariencia humana. De no ser por la luz que proyectaba la luna, Sipán no los habría esquivado cuando atacaron. No se sentía asustado, pero sí enfadado por aparecerse frente a la tumba de su maestro Amaru, el cual era como un santuario para Sipán.</p><p>– "¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES Y QUÉ QUIEREN CON LA TUMBA DE MI MAESTRO?!".</p><p>Las palabras de Sipán eran cortantes como el acero. Su molestia era imposible de ocultarse.</p><p>– "Qué valiente eres, muchacho. Mide tus palabras".</p><p>Pronunció el más alto de ellos.</p><p>– "Tranquilo. Solo queríamos verificar que una misión estuviera completa".</p><p>Completó la otra sombra.</p><p>– "Y como ya hemos visto lo que queríamos, nos marchamos".</p><p>Para cuando ambas sombras habían terminado de hablar, ya estaban en el aire, moviéndose ágilmente en dirección al este. Sin embargo, no eran conscientes de la habilidad de Sipán como rastreador, ni de lo fácil que sería para él encontrar esas dos sombras a pesar de la distancia que ya le llevaban. Tomó el escudo con los colores de su bandera que reposaba en la tumba de Amaru, el mismo que cargaba en ocasiones especiales, y corrió rumbo a la cabaña de su maestro, en donde aguardaba su armadura de Perro Peruano.</p><p>– "Ven".</p><p>Fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente cuando jaló la cadena que se desprendía de la boca del rostro del perro que adornada la caja abriéndose en al momento. Una luz intensa lo envolvió, para dar paso una estructura montada que se asemeja a un perro viringo, al instante pudo sentir cómo cada parte se ensamblaba en su cuerpo. La sensación era única y le daba confianza. Finalmente, tomó el escudo de Amaru y lo instaló en su brazo izquierdo.</p><p>– "Estoy listo. Es ahora o nunca".</p><p>Sipán nunca se había sentido tan frenético, pero esta vez era su cosmo y su habilidad para rastrear lo que lo guiaba a toda velocidad en medio de la noche. Los asesinos de su maestro pagarían por su crimen. Sin embargo, cuando el rastro se terminó se encontraba en las cercanías de la Huaca de la Luna, pero la atmósfera era extraña. Una espesa neblina envolvía el lugar.</p><p>– "Este lugar… hay algo extraño con todo esto".</p><p>No se esta perdido, el rastro era el correcto, pero terminaba ahí, en medio de la nada en medio de una neblina. Sentía dos cosmos a distancia y conforme se adentraba más en la neblina sentía que recuperaba aquel rastro. Decidió avanzar, ingresar en la neblina.</p><p>– "Están aquí, eso es seguro… no puedo equivocarme".</p><p>Fueron las únicas palabras que Sipán pronunció mientras atravesaba esa misteriosa neblina, que cuando se disipó ya lo había conectado con otro lugar igual de misterioso. De pronto, se vio dentro de una gran cueva con antorchas y frente a una puerta gigante adornada con serpientes, colmillos y un rostro endemoniado con terroríficos ojos rojos en el centro. La imagen le resultaba familiar, como si la hubiese visto en algún otro lado, pero no recordaba dónde. Era solo una idea vaga la que tenía. De pronto una voz conocida lo recibió.</p><p>– "Por lo visto llegaste hasta aquí. No eres un inútil después de todo".</p><p>Intervino una de las sombras.</p><p>– "Hay que reconocer que tienes agallas. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es decirte dónde estás y quiénes somos. Al menos mereces saber quién acabó con tu insignificante vida, muchacho".</p><p>La otra sombra se apresuró en hablar.</p><p>– "Mi nombre es Thojilla, uku lunar del Zorro".</p><p>– "Yo soy Yacu, uku lunar de la Boa".</p><p>– "¿Uku lunar? ¿Zorro? ¿Boa?".</p><p>Al mencionar sus nombres ambos sujetos se quitaron las túnicas. Sipán estaba más que sorprendido. Portaban armaduras oscuras como la noche y su piel era pálida, como si jamás recibieran la luz del sol. Quería saber si se trataba de otros caballeros como él.</p><p>– "Somos ukus. Servimos al gran dios AIAPAEC, el decapitador de este mundo. Y te encuentras en la puerta de su magnífico templo. Ahora prepárate para morir como tu maestro".</p><p>Las palabras de Thojilla perforaron el corazón de Sipán. Pero esta vez no era una sensación de tristeza o dolor, era una cierta satisfacción. Aquella revelación le permitiría encontrar justicia para su maestro Amaru. Sin moverse y con la mirada fija en el vacío, Sipán respondió, casi dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>– "Así que fueron ustedes…".</p><p>Era consciente de que lo siguiente no sería un entrenamiento ni mucho menos un duelo. Había llegado a un punto en donde era la vida o la muerte. Debía vencerlos, si quería seguir respirando para encontrar respuestas. Su momento por fin había llegado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(En voz del narrador)</p><p>La Fundación GRAAD envió a 100 niños por el mundo para conseguir poderosas armaduras y convertirse en caballeros. Sipán consiguió su armadura de Can Menor, rebautizada como Perro Peruano, para luego perder un amigo y afrontar la muerte de su maestro Amaru. El destino parecía incierto para el joven caballero; sin embargo, enemigos desconocidos aparecieron repentinamente.</p><p>Sipán se encuentra frente a los ukus Thojilla de Zorro y Yacu de Boa, quienes se presentan como servidores del dios AIAPAEC. Sipán encontrará respuestas y sobre todo nuevas preguntas porque el mundo que conocía crecerá colosalmente cuando descubra que él también sirve a una diosa hasta ahora desconocida. Un terrible combate frente al templo del dios AIAPAEC está por comenzar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL DESTINO DEL CABALLERO SIPÁN INICIA JUSTO AHORA.</p><p>PASAJE 06</p><p>ZORRO</p><p>TEMPLO SUBTERRÁNEO DEL DIOS AIAPAEC</p><p>– "Thojilla de Zorro y Yacu de Boa".</p><p>Sipán no salía de su asombro al descubrir a los presuntos asesinos de su maestro. Sus armaduras eran muy distintas a la suya. Parecían muertas ahora que la luz de la Luna no las bañaba. Todo era confuso para Sipán, quien intentaba mantenerse concentrado para la pelea.</p><p>– "Por lo visto ustedes, los caballeros de Athena, no conocen nada".</p><p>El comentario de Thojilla desconcertó aún más a Sipán. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, en especial porque al parecer debería conocer ese nombre.</p><p>– "¿Athena?"</p><p>Sipán ahora luchaba con información que no comprendía y a la vez no quería perder su objetivo de vengar a Amaru. Esto no sería un duelo sino la vida o la muerte. El que se identificó como Yacu de Boa empezó a hablar mientras se apoyaba en una piedra. De los dos él era el que se mostraba más soberbio.</p><p>– "Así como tú sirves a la diosa Athena, nosotros somos los soldados del dios AIAPAEC, el decapitador del mundo. En fin, llegaste hasta la Gran Puerta y ahora debes morir. El soberano de esta tierra siempre demanda un sacrificio y como tuviste las agallas de llegar hasta aquí serás tú quien derrame su sangre en nombre de AIAPAEC".</p><p>Las palabras de Yacu trajeron a la memoria recuerdos de escuela en Sipán. Ahora estaba claro, ese dios AIAPAEC era el soberano del norte de su natal Perú en el tiempo del mito. Un dios al cual siempre se le ofrecían sacrificios humanos.</p><p>– "Parece que por fin lo has entendido".</p><p>Las palabras de Yacu fueron el punto de partida para que Sipán se colocara en posición de ataque, aunque no estaba seguro de a cuál de los dos ukus atacar primero. No podía ser descuidado con su técnica. Era la primera vez que enfrentaba dos rivales al mismo tiempo.</p><p>– "Yacu, déjame a este enclenque llorón. Este zorro cazador tiene deseos de aplastar un perro".</p><p>– "Como quieras Thojilla. No demores. Recuerda que no hemos terminado. Procura no desangrarlo por favor jajaja".</p><p>Aquellas palabras burlonas de Yacu ayudaron a Sipán. Ahora sabía a quién debía atacar. Thojilla, el uku lunar del Zorro sería su primer enemigo real.</p><p>– "¡Allqu Assault!"</p><p>Thojilla detuvo la técnica de Sipán con una sola mano, a pesar de haberla ejecutado con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de parar el Allqu Assault Thojilla extendió las garras que brotaban de la protección de su mano derecha y se lanzó al ataque contra Sipán, moviéndose con agilidad. Resultaba increíble cómo el movimiento del aire de esas garras le provocaban cortes que aunque no eran profundos, sí eran dolorosos.</p><p>– "Creo que ya te diste cuenta. No puedes ganarme".</p><p>Las palabras de Thojilla eran ciertas, Sipán estaba más cansado que cuando enfrentó a Ankalli por su armadura. Al parecer, Sipán había agotado mucha energía al momento de rastrear a los ukus y poco a poco sentía pesada su propia armadura.</p><p>– "Eres débil. Será mejor darte una muerte rápida. Ahora conocerás mi verdadera técnica".</p><p>Sipán esperaba ese momento. Había aprendido que así como el ataque es la mejor defensa, es importante conocer al rival en su totalidad. Quería ver su técnica y tentar al destino al detenerla con su Allqu Calm. Thojilla retrajo las garras en la protección de su mano derecha y comenzó con su ataque más poderoso.</p><p>– "¡CHAQAY FOXES!"</p><p>Sipán no tuvo tiempo de convocar su Allqu Calm antes de que un terrible golpe se incrustara en su pecho. Literalmente era la mordida de un zorro. La idea de esperar sin más el ataque rival quizá no era tan buena.</p><p>– "Recibiste mi técnica de lleno, pero ya que sigues respirando... ¡Chaqay Foxes!".</p><p>Sipán recibió la técnica nuevamente y por tercera vez. Incluso su estrenada armadura estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los brutales ataques. Pero de un momento Thojilla cambio desprendió de su espalda lo que parecía ser una espada exageradamente grande.</p><p>– "No pensaba usar esta arma, pero veo que estás disfrutando el castigo".</p><p>Y así lo hizo. Thojilla inició el ataque blandiendo la enorme espada con su mano derecha. El arma se asemejaba bastante a la cola de un zorro. Sin embargo, Sipán esquivaba y aguanta los embates gracias al escudo que había tomado de la tumba de su maestro Amaru.</p><p>– "Me sorprende que sigas en pie, caballero de Athena. Me caes bien, te gusta el dolor, ja ja ja".</p><p>– "A mí… a mí me sorprende que no… no entiendas el error que cometiste".</p><p>Thojilla no entendía la confianza que se tenía Sipán. Le parecía absurdo que sonriera de esa manera. El poder lo tenía él, pero la confianza del joven caballero lo inquietaba.</p><p>– "Entonces dime perrito, ¡¿CUÁL ES MI ERROR?!".</p><p>– "Cuando ejecutas tu técnica solo utilizas tu mano derecha porque mi ataque inicial te lastimó la mano izquierda al momento de parar mi técnica. Incluso al emplear esas garras, solo extendiste las del lado derecho y tu orgullo hizo que usaras esa pesada arma con tu mano derecha. Es evidente que durante toda la pelea forzaste ese lado de tu cuerpo, que ahora está agotado. Eres incapaz de usar tu técnica ahora".</p><p>Thojilla no podía creerlo. Cada palabra de Sipán era verdadera y ahora estaba más que furioso, pero no podía permitirse ser subestimado. Enterró su pesada espada en el suelo rocoso como muestra de aceptar el desafío y dispuesto a ejecutar su técnica sin mediar arma alguna. Thojilla planeaba demostrar que a pesar de tener la mitad del cuerpo agotado era superior a Sipán.</p><p>– "Te crees listo, ¿verdad, perro inferior? Ahora verás de lo que es capaz un zorro cazador".</p><p>Las palabras de Thojilla sonaron con mucha furia.</p><p>– "Menos charla y más pelea entonces, zorro".</p><p>Sipán se sentía confiado, estaba listo incluso para morir, pero confiaba en su plan y aunque estaba agotado, sabía que el Perro Peruano le había sacado ventaja al Zorro Nocturno. Aquel zorro había caído en una trampa al hacerlo enfadar y tomar partido de su orgullo. Ambos elevaron su cosmo en un ataque final.</p><p>– "¡CHAQAY FOXES!"</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT!"</p><p>El impacto arrasó de lleno a Thojilla, quien voló varios metros de distancia, pereciendo al impactar en el suelo. Sipán era el vencedor, gracias a su astucia más que por poder. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba alguien por derrotar que lo observaba atento mientras se reincorporaba exhausto.</p><p>– "Excelente caballero de Athena, pero no creas que conmigo será igual".</p><p>Era Yacu, el uku lunar de Boa, quien sonreía sin mostrar pena alguna por su compañero caído. Se puso de pie en el acto siempre observando a Sipán como el reptil cazador que representaba. Si bien Thojilla se mostraba confiado en todo momento, Yacu resultaba bastante a amenazador.</p><p>– "Empecemos entonces".</p><p>Sipán solo atinó a pronunciar esas dos palabras. Ya no había marcha atrás. Este sería un combate nuevo en donde no podía haber margen de error. Un combate a muerte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(En voz del narrador)</p><p>Sipán, uno de los 100 niños enviados por la Fundación GRAAD alrededor mundo para conseguir fantásticas armaduras pudo conseguir la suya. Luego de vencer a su compañero Ankalli, obtuvo la armadura de Can Menor, nombrada cariñosamente por él como Perro Peruano. Vistiendo ya su armadura encontró la puerta del Templo del dios AIAPAEC y pudo derrotar al uku Thojilla de Zorro en su primer combate de vida o muerte.</p><p>Está a punto de iniciar un nuevo combate a muerte, y esta vez contra Yacu, uku lunar de Boa, y Sipán perder bajo ninguna circunstancia. La muerte de su maestro Amaru y la identidad de la diosa Athena siguen siendo pendientes en su mente y que debe resolver. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucederá antes de partir y lo cambiará todo para el joven caballero Sipán.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NO HAY DESCANSO EN EL CAMINO DEL CABALLERO SIPÁN.</p><p>PASAJE 07</p><p>BOA</p><p>TEMPLO SUBTERRÁNEO DEL DIOS AIAPAEC</p><p>– "Espero que no te hagas ilusiones, perrito. Después de todo, Thojilla era un debilucho".</p><p>– "Eso ya lo veremos, uku de Boa".</p><p>La victoria sobre el uku de Zorro le había dado bastante confianza a Sipán. Aun así, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia. Además, para su sorpresa, su preciada armadura comenzaba a sentir el trajín de tantos golpes.</p><p>– "Despídete de este mundo, perro enclenque".</p><p>Al finalizar estas palabras, Yacu desplegó de la protección de su brazo derecho la cola de la boa de su armadura y comenzó a azotarla como si de un látigo se tratara. Cada azote desplegaba una lluvia feroz de colmillos oscuros siempre en dirección a Sipán.</p><p>– "¡DEATH TUSK!"</p><p>La lluvia de colmillos era más y más constante, ocasionando que Sipán se quedara sin mucho espacio para pelear. Aunque el escudo de su maestro Amaru lo protegía bastante bien, era como si desde el más allá lo siguiera apoyando en un momento tan crítico.</p><p>– "Si no me encargo de ese látigo, estaré acabado".</p><p>Sipán supo qué hacer e inmediatamente atrapó el látigo de Yacu y lo enrolló en su brazo izquierdo, apoyándose en el escudo que había tomado de su maestro Amaru y que ahora portaba con su armadura. La tensión del látigo era fuerte y el escudo lo sufría. En cualquier momento podría romperse. Sin embargo, pudo cortar el látigo de Yacu imitando el movimiento rápido de una espada con su mano derecha. La acción enfureció bastante a Yacu.</p><p>– "Miserable, te atreviste a romper la cola de mi mochik".</p><p>– "¿Mochik? ¿Ese es el nombre de tu armadura?".</p><p>– "Mientras tú tienes esa pobre y rota armadura, quienes servimos al dios AIAPAEC fuimos honrados con estas mochiks, las cuales están bendecidas por nuestro dios".</p><p>– "La misma que acabo de romper".</p><p>– "JA. ¿Y piensas que por eso ya me ganaste? Ahora es cuando conocerás mi verdadero poder".</p><p>Sipán estaba cansado y algo desorientado de tanto esquivar golpes por doquier; sin embargo, su mente regresó a la pelea cuando pudo ver que los ojos de Yacu brillaban fuertemente y ahora eran como los de un reptil. Eran realmente aterradores, dignos que un verdadero depredador.</p><p>– "CONSTRICTION".</p><p>Sipán escuchó las palabras de Yacu y solo podía ver sus ojos llenos de maldad. En ese momento no podía moverse ni respirar. Estaba siendo víctima de la auténtica constricción de una boa que lo apretaba cada vez más. Era una técnica mental. Yacu no se movía, pero mientras más brillaban sus ojos, la presión de la constricción aumentaba. Sipán no soportaría mucho ni mucho menos su armadura la cual parecía a punto de reventar.</p><p>– "Nadie puede escapar de la muerte, cuando una auténtica boa te atrapa".</p><p>Las palabras de Yacu fueron clave. Era jugársela el todo por el todo y confiar en los relatos que su maestro Amaru le compartía en cada fogata hace tanto tiempo.</p><p>– "Allqu Calm… Allqu Calm… Allqu Calm…".</p><p>Sipán ejecutaba su técnica de defensa una y otra vez, dejando espacios de tiempo. Yacu no entendía lo que hacía Sipán, y, producto de su desconcentración. Finalmente, una frase resonó en aquel momento.</p><p>– "¡ALLQU CALM!"</p><p>Yacu recibió a una fuerte patada. Sipán había escapado de su constricción y el soberbio uku había quedado desconcertado.</p><p>– "Pe… pero, ¿cómo es posible? Nadie puede escapar de mi técnica".</p><p>– "Eres una auténtica boa, ¿no es así? Supuse que tu técnica y cosmo obedecían al patrón de sangre fría de los reptiles. Si subía la temperatura con el calor de mi Allqu Calm adaptarías tu temperatura a la del ambiente, y si la bajaba, harías lo mismo. No puedes enfocarte en tu técnica, si al mismo tiempo estás preocupado por la temperatura del entorno en que peleas".</p><p>La pelea estaba resuelta. La astucia de Sipán había brillado nuevamente a las puertas de aquel templo subterráneo, y el propio Yacu lo sabía. Sipán se preparó para ejecutar su técnica poniendo todo el cosmo que le restaba.</p><p>– "Sigues siendo inferior a mí, perrito".</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT!"</p><p>– "Afronta tu muerte… CONSTRICTION".</p><p>El ataque de Sipán fue devastador y no le dio tiempo a Yacu de ejecutar su técnica. Al igual que lo sucedido con Thojilla, Yacu voló varios metros de distancia, aunque no había muerto en el impacto. EL ahora derrotado uku tenía una última advertencia para el caballero.</p><p>– "No… no pienses que esto termina aquí. Nuestro… nuestro señor AIAPAEC… volverá. La puerta se… se abrirá".</p><p>Con esas palabras finales, Yacu murió. Sipán había derrotado a dos ukus con mucha dificultad y ahora quedaba la imponente puerta tallada con el rostro del dios AIAPAEC estaba frente a él.</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVADOSDE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>Habían pasado varios días desde que Thojilla y Yacu fueron derrotados. Sipán sentía frustración, ya que sus intentos por abrir la puerta del templo subterráneo del dios AIAPAEC no obtuvieron resultado. Había elevado su cosmo tan fuerte como en las peleas contra los ukus pero la puerta nunca se movió, incluso lo había intentado al día siguiente y al siguiente después de ese, siempre siguiendo el rastro inicial y entrando a través de esa extraña neblina. Sin embargo, fue mayor el espanto que sintió cuando notó que los cuerpos de ambos ukus habían desaparecido.</p><p>– "Estaban ahí y al siguiente momento ya no. Era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado".</p><p>Fueron las palabras que alcanzó a pronunciar Sipán mientras recordaba ese momento y limpiaba la cruz que marcaba la tumba de Amaru.</p><p>– "Prometo volver maestro Amaru. Quizá a mi regreso puedo descubrir más sobre esa enorme puerta y ese tal AIAPAEC".</p><p>Era hora de marcharse rumbo a Oriente y era momento de despedirse de aquel hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y que lo había convertido en un caballero.</p><p>– "Maestro Amaru, debo encontrarme con Seiya y los demás. Quizá ellos conozcan a esa diosa Athena. Han pasado muchas cosas también. Aquel niño enviado a la Isla de la Reina Muerte volvió convertido en un demonio. Necesitan mi ayuda y debo…".</p><p>Los pensamientos de Sipán se cortaron de golpe cuando sintió un cosmo agresivo, el más agresivo que había experimentado en su vida. Incluso el perro viringo Walter comenzó a gruñir como jamás lo había hecho y a ladrar sin parar.</p><p>– "¡Walter ¿qué sucede?!"</p><p>En todos esos años el fiel viringo Walter siempre se había mostrado dócil pero ahora era diferente. Algo estaba por suceder.</p><p>– "Así que tú eres el discípulo de Amaru".</p><p>– "¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!"</p><p>– "Será mejor que respondas y aceleraré tu muerte, ¿eres el alumno de Amaru?".</p><p>Sipán no conocía a aquel sujeto de enorme tamaño, armadura plateada y cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Su cosmo era devastador. Había derrotado a dos ukus pero presentía que esa presencia no era un presagio de algo bueno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(en voz del narrador)</p><p>La Fundación GRAAD envió a 100 niños alrededor del mundo con el objetivo de obtener armaduras y convertirse en los valientes caballeros de la nueva era. Sipán, un niño que entrenó en su natal Perú pudo conseguir la armadura de Can Menor, rebautizada como armadura de Perro Peruano por el ahora caballero, pudo derrotar a todos sus rivales e ir creciendo en el manejo del cosmo. Sin embargo, algo está por suceder.</p><p>Los combates contra su antiguo compañero Ankalli, los ukus Thojilla y Yacu serán solo la antesala a un desafío mayor. En el momento en que se despedía de su maestro fallecido Amaru un cosmo terrible aparece en escena y Sipán presiente que no es un buen augurio. Todo parece indicar que el reencuentro de Sipán con Seiya y los otros niños del orfanato tendrá que posponer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿EL CAMINO DEL CABALLERO SIPÁN HABRÁ TERMINADO?</p><p>PASAJE 08</p><p>BALLENA</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVANDODE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>El cosmo del recién llegado era terrible. Superaba por mucho a Thojilla y Yacu, a quienes Sipán derrotó con dificultad. Incluso su apariencia era intimidante. Superaba los dos metros sin esfuerzo y era fácil imaginarle cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, como la que tenía en el ojo izquierdo. Incluso Walter, el perro viringo de Amaru, estaba nervioso, aunque se mantenía en posición de ataque como jamás se le había visto.</p><p>– "¿Eres el discípulo de Amaru? ¿Tú eres el dueño de la armadura de Can Menor? Responde antes que pierda la paciencia contigo".</p><p>– "Amaru era mi maestro. ¿Quién eres tú? Walter vete. No quiero que salgas herido."</p><p>Sipán trataba de camuflar la tumba de Amaru con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que increpaba la presencia de aquel hombre. Lo único que lo tranquilizó fue ver la huida del pequeño perro viringo.</p><p>– "No tienes que esforzarte, muchachito. Me queda claro que esa tumba es de Amaru. Ese sucio traidor. Es una lástima que se muriera antes que yo llegara".</p><p>– "¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI MAESTRO! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! ¡RESPONDE!"</p><p>– "Tranquilo, no ensuciaré este lugar con tu sangre. Aunque traidor Amaru era digno oponente para cualquiera. Le concedo ese beneficio. Pelearemos en la costa, si lo prefieres. Pero antes conocerás mi nombre ya que tanto deseas saberlo. Soy Moses de Ballena y al igual que Amaru, soy un caballero de plata".</p><p>Sipán estaba por demás confundido, pero la sensación le duró poco ya que con un brusco movimiento Moses lo hizo volar con todo y la caja de su armadura con destino a las playas en donde había entrenado cuando su maestro, ahora acusado de traidor, estaba vivo.</p><p>PLAYAS DE LA COSTA NORTE DE PERÚ</p><p>El impacto en la arena fue tan brutal que Sipán tardó en incorporarse. Las palabras "traidor" y "caballero de plata" resonaban en su mente. Primero fue la mención a la diosa Athena y ahora esa revelación sobre su maestro Amaru. Sin dudarlo, se vistió con su dañada armadura, añadió el escudo en la protección del brazo izquierdo y se mantuvo en alerta. Moses no tardó en llegar al lugar. Mientras más se acercaba Sipán podía comprobar su enorme tamaño.</p><p>– "Al parecer no conocías mucho a tu maestro".</p><p>– "Te lo advierto, no permitiré que hables mal de él… ¡ALLQU ASSAULT!".</p><p>La técnica que Sipán ya dominaba no surtió efecto alguno en Moses. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de esquivarla. En un afán de superioridad, la había recibido de lleno sin retroceder un milímetro, para decepción y desesperación de Sipán. Moses de Ballena lucía como un rival fuera de todo alcance para el joven caballero.</p><p>– "Tu maestro traicionó hace muchos años el Santuario de Athena, abandonó su armadura de plata y le dio la espalda al Patriarca Arles. Ustedes, caballeros de bronce traidores, también sufrirán por eso. El Patriarca los quiere exterminados de inmediato".</p><p>– "Caballero de bronce… soy un caballero de bronce".</p><p>Fue en ese momento, cuando mencionaron a la diosa Athena, que Sipán se dio cuenta de su posición en el mundo. Era un caballero de bronce, un material que evidentemente era inferior a la plata, el rango al que pregonaba pertenecer el descomunal Moses.</p><p>– "Mi maestro era un hombre bueno. Si por alguna razón les dio la espalda eso significa que debo combatirlos también".</p><p>– "Como quieras, muchacho. No perderé más tiempo contigo. Esta solo es una parada antes de llegar a Oriente".</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT!".</p><p>Moses intentó presumir nuevamente, pero la técnica de Sipán lo había alcanzado, abriéndole la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Moses estaba furioso y antes de que Sipán pudiera darse cuenta de que había logrado herirlo, ya estaba sufriendo la venganza del caballero de plata. Moses lo atacó con una embestida brutal pero lejos de lanzarlo por los aires, tenía a Sipán sujeto con la intención de no dejarlo escapar y destruirlo por abrirle la cicatriz. Golpe tras golpe, Sipán perdía las fuerzas, al igual que las partes de su preciada armadura.</p><p>– "Perrito, ríndete de una buena vez".</p><p>Moses arrojó a Sipán a un lado como si se trata de un despojo. El joven caballero tardó el levantarse del suelo ensangrentado a causa de él. La sensación era confusa, el aroma del mar se mezclaba con el sabor de su sangre y la arena de la playa. Moses insistió con su amenaza.</p><p>– "Ríndete ahora".</p><p>– "O… oblígame".</p><p>Sipán se puso de pie y esperó que Moses lo atacara. Tenía pensado usar su Allqu Calm para sorprenderlo en el momento que se acercara. Sin embargo, el caballero de plata, a pesar de su gran tamaño, era veloz y aprisionó a Sipán con sus brazos.</p><p>– "JA… dime muchachito, ¿qué intentabas hacer?".</p><p>– "Acabar contigo… y lo… lo haré".</p><p>La lucha era desesperada. Visiblemente Sipán era brutalmente superado. Era la muerte y no la victoria la que estaba rondando su cosmo a medida que se apagaba. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pelear. Era admirable. Amaru habría estado orgulloso de verlo pelear, de no rendirse aun al borde de la muerte. Pero la admiración no sería suficiente. Moses lo estaba destruyendo golpe a golpe, cuando lo inevitable sucedió.</p><p>– "Allqu… Assault…".</p><p>Sipán a duras penas pudo ejecutar su técnica, aunque lo único que pudo conseguir fue despedir un tenue destello de luz que se apagó en las manos de Moses. Ese Allqu Assault era el último rastro de cosmo que le quedaba. Su fuerza como caballero estaba agotada y ya solo le quedaba lo que pudiera hacer como humano peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Y de pronto sucedió.</p><p>– "AHORA… QUÉDATE… QUIETO".</p><p>Con esas frías palabras Moses destrozó de un golpe el escudo que alguna vez fue de Amaru y que hasta ese momento su discípulo había portado con orgullo y respeto. Sipán vio los fragmentos del escudo en la arena y al hacerlo, recordó aquella noche, cuando encontró el cuerpo inerte de su maestro, condenado al olvido. Ahora él también estaba roto.</p><p>– "Te lo dije, muchachito. Un caballero de bronce no es rival para uno de plata. Nunca podría ser derrotado por uno de ustedes. JA, JA, JA".</p><p>El combate ya estaba decidido. Sipán pudo pronunciar débilmente sus últimas palabras durante el combate.</p><p>– "Maestro Amaru… diosa Athena".</p><p>Sipán cayó en un estado de trance, pero aun así seguía levantándose. En un acto de supuesta misericordia final, Moses lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y lo elevó por los aires para ejecutar su brutal técnica. Era todo para Sipán.</p><p>– "¡CETUS SPOUTING BOMBER!".</p><p>Sipán cayó directamente al puño de Moses. La técnica golpeó de lleno la cabeza de Sipán, haciendo que cayera en el mar y lo tiñera con su sangre, que no dejaba de fluir. De su preciada armadura de Perro Peruano quedaban solo unos fragmentos y de su vitalidad, nada. Milagrosamente pudo salir del trance para formar algunas ideas en su mente. Quizá las últimas.</p><p>– "No siento nada... ¿Así es la muerte, maestro Amaru? No… no quiero morir… Athena".</p><p>Oscuridad.</p><p>FINAL DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Sipán, el caballero de Can Menor estaba decidido a reunirse con Seiya y los niños del orfanato de la Fundación GRAAD, ahora convertidos en caballero, tuvo el combate más sangriento de toda su vida. Aunque elevó su cosmo, el caballero Moses de Ballena había destruido su armadura conocida como de Perro Peruano y el escudo que tomó de su maestro Amaru misteriosamente fallecido.</p><p>El destino acercará cada vez más al caballero Sipán con la diosa Athena mientras que el mundo que conoce crece a pasos agigantados. Escapar de las garras de la muerte solo será una antesala de lo que espera como un auténtico caballero. Se hará presente un nuevo desafío el cual iniciará en este momento. Nuevos aliados están a punto de darse a conocer, y una nueva amenaza surgirá de entras las sombras en tierras lejanas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL CABALLERO SIPÁN DE PERRO PERUANO HA VUELTO.</p><p>PASAJE 09</p><p>NUEVOS CABALLEROS</p><p>Playas de las costas del norte peruano</p><p>Luz.</p><p>– "Caballeros, acaba de despertar. Vengan".</p><p>– "¿Caballeros? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"</p><p>Sipán solo pudo formular esas dos preguntas antes de tener al pequeño perro viringo Walter encima de él, eufórico al ver que su amo había despertado. Sentía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y en el lado izquierdo del rostro, en donde el caprichoso destino le había dejado una cicatriz como un recordatorio de su derrota contra Moses. Sin embargo, lo que le inquietaba era saber que no estaba solo en la vieja cabaña de su maestro Amaru. Junto a él estaban tres muchachos, probablemente de su misma edad. Por un momento le pareció que estaba frente a sus amigos de la Fundación GRAAD, con los que ya no pudo reencontrarse.</p><p>– "Tranquilo. No somos tus enemigos, Can Menor. A pesar de tus heridas, asumo que sobreviviste gracias a tu cosmo y porque tu perro te sacó del agua. Mi nombre es Ikal. Soy el caballero de bronce de Serpiente y al igual que tú, peleo por la diosa Athena".</p><p>El joven de tez bronceada que estaba parado al pie de su cama fue el primero en presentarse.</p><p>– "En efecto. Si no morías desangrado, morías ahogado. Nosotros llegamos luego de que tu perro te sacó del agua y te trajimos a este lugar. Él nos guio hasta aquí. Le debes la vida. Por cierto, yo soy Joe, caballero de bronce de Búho".</p><p>– "Mi armadura es la de Perro Peruano. Bueno, así la llamo yo. Mi nombre es Sipán".</p><p>– "Está bien, Perro Peruano. Entonces... Bastian, ¿no te vas a presentar?".</p><p>Joe se dirigió a un tercer joven que miraba las noticias locales en el viejo televisor de Amaru.</p><p>– "Soy Bastian, caballero de bronce de Ciervo. Y ya que despertaste, ¿puedes explicar qué pasó aquí y por qué tu armadura está en tal mal estado? O mejor dicho, lo que queda de tu armadura".</p><p>Las frías palabras de Bastian solo le recordaron el dolor de su último combate. Trató de disimular su pena cambiando de tema.</p><p>– "Ustedes son caballeros de bronce como yo, pero no recuerdo haberlos visto jamás en el orfanato de la Fundación GRAAD con el resto de niños".</p><p>– "Ja… Ustedes los enviados por Mitsumasa Kido piensan que el universo gira en torno suyo, ¿verdad? Escucha, existen más caballeros de bronce además de ustedes, que se criaron en ese orfanato".</p><p>Nuevamente las palabras de Bastian sorprendieron a Sipán.</p><p>– "Cada uno de nosotros es un caballero al servicio de Athena, como los caballeros que según el mito pueden rasgar el cielo con un golpe y partir la tierra de un puntapié. Nos regimos por cada una de las 88 constelaciones en el firmamento. El mundo es más grande que la Fundación GRAAD y el Torneo Galáctico".</p><p>Las palabras de Ikal, aunque notoriamente más amables que las de Bastian, eran igualmente reveladoras.</p><p>– "Creo que debemos partir. Por lo que veo te has recuperado bastante. Debemos seguir las indicaciones de Athena".</p><p>Agregó Joe, el caballero de Búho.</p><p>– "¿Athena? ¿Ustedes conocen a la diosa Athena? ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?"</p><p>Sipán ya no podía guardarse aquella pregunta.</p><p>– "Saori Kido es la encarnación de la diosa Athena. Es normal que no lo supieras. No estuviste presente durante la revelación luego de la destrucción del coliseo GRAAD".</p><p>– "Y por lo que sabemos, partió rumbo al Santuario en Grecia junto con Seiya y otros caballeros que participaron en el Torneo Galáctico".</p><p>– "¡¿SAORI KIDO ES ATHENA?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!</p><p>La sorpresa de Sipán era increíble, nunca habría imaginado a aquella niña engreída convertida en una diosa.</p><p>– "Que lo creas o no es irrelevante. Debemos partir. Hablaremos con más detalle de camino a Jamir. Ahora salgamos de aquí".</p><p>Terrenos elevados de las costas del Norte de Perú</p><p>– "Maestro Amaru. He venido para despedirme. He conocido caballeros que también pelean por Athena y por este mundo. Espero volver pronto. Walter cuidará de usted durante este tiempo. Hasta pronto, maestro".</p><p>Aunque Sipán se había prometido no volver a llorar frente a la tumba de Amaru, no pudo evitarlo. Sin embargo, esa fue la última vez que lo haría en toda su vida.</p><p>– "Sipán, es hora de irnos".</p><p>– "Estoy listo".</p><p>Los cuatro caballeros partieron. La emoción era grande. El pequeño Walter no dejaba de ladrar a lo lejos, quizá deseándoles buena suerte en su viaje. Era momento de ponerse al corriente, además de contarles lo sucedido con los ukus y el templo del dios AIAPAEC, ubicado debajo de la Huaca de la Luna. La siguiente parada era Jamir, en las lejanas tierras del Tíbet.</p><p>Continente de Oceanía. Lugar desconocido</p><p>– "Te lo prometo. Pronto estaremos juntos. No me importará dejar este mundo en oscuridad".</p><p>– "Mi señora, encontramos al último de ellos".</p><p>– "Perfecto, Taniwha. Tu trabajo siempre es impecable".</p><p>– "Vivimos para servirles, dioses de este mundo".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Sipán, el caballero de Can Menor, pudo despertar luego de su pelea contra el caballero de plata Moses de Ballena. Enorme fue su sorpresa al enterarse que existían más caballeros de bronce además de los que lucharon en el Torneo Galáctico. Joe de Búho, Ikal de Serpiente y Bastian de Ciervo llegaron hasta el hogar de Sipán y le revelaron la identidad de la diosa Athena, la cual era Saori Kido.</p><p>Ahora este grupo de valientes caballeros tiene una misión, dirigirse a Jamir en donde vive el reparador de armaduras. La armadura de Can Menor, nombrada afectuosamente como Perro Peruano por Sipán, debe ser restaurada si desean pelear por la diosa Athena. Sin embargo, en tierras lejanas de Oceanía una nueva amenaza está por surgir. No hay descansos para los caballeros protectores de este mundo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SE HA FORMADO UN NUEVO GRUPO DE CABALLEROS ATHENIENSES.</p><p>PASAJE 10</p><p>LEJANO JAMIR</p><p>Jamir. Montañas del Tíbet.</p><p>Faltaba poco para llegar al único lugar del mundo donde se podía reparar la armadura de Can Menor. No obstante, Ikal y Joe no dejaban atrás la frustración de no saber qué se ocultaba tras la enorme puerta del Templo del dios AIAPAEC.</p><p>– "A esta altitud el oxígeno es escaso. Ya dejen ese tema o se cansarán antes de llegar".</p><p>Era sorprendente que Bastian hablara después de haber estado callado todo el viaje. Sipán, por su parte, esperaba ansioso que su armadura fuera reparada. Finalmente, cuando divisaron la torre en la que vivía el reparador de armaduras, ninguno pudo ocultar su entusiasmo.</p><p>– "¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Somos caballeros de Athena y venimos desde muy lejos para que mi armadura sea reparada lo más pronto posible! ¿…Hola?"</p><p>Sipán se mostraba bastante impaciente y no soportaba que nadie se manifestara.</p><p>– "Dudo que quieran ayudarte luego de esa presentación, Sipán".</p><p>Ikal era el más sereno de los cuatro, así que Sipán no tuvo más opción que darle la razón. Aun así, su ansiedad era demasiada.</p><p>– "Yo digo que abramos la puerta. Aunque la última vez que quisimos abrir una-…".</p><p>Las palabras de Joe se cortaron de golpe cuando un poderoso cosmo invadió el ambiente. Los cuatros caballeros voltearon rápidamente y vieron que la energía se concentraba en una forma humana de color dorado. La figura dio paso a un hombre delgado, con el cabello largo sujetado y un porte bastante sereno.</p><p>– "Mi nombre es Mu, y les preguntaré solo una vez: ¿Qué buscan aquí en Jamir?"</p><p>La impresión los había dejado sin palabras. Fue Sipán quien intervino primero.</p><p>– "Soy Sipán, caballero de bronce del Perro Peruano. Somos caballeros de la diosa Athena. Vinimos hasta aquí para que repare mi armadura, que está muy dañada. Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda".</p><p>– "¿Perro Peruano? ¿Diosa Athena? ¿Qué sabes de ella?"</p><p>– "La verdad no mucho. Solo sé que es Saori Kido y que nuestra misión es protegerla y proteger este mundo".</p><p>– "La diosa Athena nos tiene a nosotros y a las saintias para protegerla. Por lo que veo, no estás convencido de tener una misión. No estoy seguro de poder ayudarte".</p><p>Mientras Mu sentenciaba con esas palabras todo el esfuerzo de Sipán, el tiempo parecía detenerse para los demás caballeros.</p><p>– "Escuche, es cierto que no conozco en persona a la diosa Athena. Hasta hace unos días no sabía nada sobre ella, pero si mi maestro Amaru luchó contra los que usan su nombre para el mal, estoy seguro de que debo pelear a su lado. Mi maestro no solo me enseñó a luchar y a usar mi cosmo, también me mostró que este es un mundo maravilloso que necesita personas decididas a protegerlo, y para hacerlo necesito que repare mi armadura. Por favor".</p><p>Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mu.</p><p>– "Está bien. Veo que te mueve la fe en lo que tu maestro te enseñó. La diosa Athena necesita caballeros con ese mismo espíritu y esa misma fe. Es mi deseo que todos los caballeros del mundo se reúnan con ella. Te ayudaré, caballero Sipán, y además repararé los daños en las armaduras de Búho, Serpiente y Ciervo. Yo también tengo una misión".</p><p>– "Gracias, señor Mu".</p><p>La sorpresa de Sipán fue enorme, pero no se comparaba a la de los otros caballeros.</p><p>– "¿Qué hay de malo con nuestras armaduras?".</p><p>– "Solo tuvimos algunos combates antes de llegar a Perú".</p><p>Las palabras de Bastian alertaron a Mu y con ello comprobó que el Santuario había enviado asesinos para acabar con los caballeros de bronce antes de que pudieran reunirse con Saori Kido en Japón. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Mu pudiera concluir su trabajo. Las armaduras de Búho, Serpiente y Ciervo estaban ahora en perfecto estado y la armadura de Can Menor tenía una nueva forma. Había renacido por completo. Sipán vistió su nueva armadura y sintió que su cosmo emergía como nunca antes, mucho más que cuando la vistió por primera vez ante la inminente batalla contra los ukus, aquella noche luego de la muerte de su maestro.</p><p>– "Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Mi armadura estaba destrozada".</p><p>– "Solo la sangre de un caballero dorado puede conseguirlo".</p><p>– "¿Sangre de un caballero dorado?"</p><p>La sorpresa fue total en los cuatro.</p><p>– "Soy Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries. No hay mucho tiempo. Por órdenes de Athena deben viajar al continente de Oceanía, pero antes debo explicarles cómo despertar el Séptimo Sentido. Necesito que presten mucha atención, caballeros de Athena".</p><p>Continente de Oceanía. Lugar desconocido.</p><p>– "Mi señora, ¿está segura de que es una buena idea permitir que ese caballero llegue hasta aquí?".</p><p>– "¿Acaso dudas de mí, Taniwha?".</p><p>– "No… no es mi intención-… Quiero decir…".</p><p>– "No quiero que vuelvas a cuestionarme, Nahera de Taniwha. En este momento ese caballero es el último guerrero de la tierra oriental de donde vino el Navegante-del-Sol. Debe morir".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p>
<p>El grupo formado por los caballeros de bronce Sipán de Can Menor, Ikal de Serpiente, Joe de Búho y Bastian de Ciervo llegaron a Jamir y se presentaron ante el reparador de armaduras, quien era el caballero dorado de Aries, Mu. En un inicio Mu se negó a ayudarlos, pero la fe de Sipán gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro pudo convencer al caballero dorado.</p>
<p>Sipán quedó maravillado al vestir su nueva armadura de Perro Peruano, como él la llamaba afectuosamente. Las armaduras de los otros caballeros de Athena también fueron reparadas por Mu al comprender que la ambición del entonces Patriarca Arles los había alcanzado también a ellos.</p>
<p>Por órdenes de Athena, Mu les encarga la misión de dirigirse al continente de Oceanía en donde una presencia maligna espera la llegada de los caballeros de Athena.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE COMENZAR.</p>
<p>PASAJE 11</p>
<p>GUERRA MAORÍ</p>
<p>Costas del continente de Oceanía</p>
<p>El viaje duró menos de lo esperado y pronto estaban en el pequeño continente de Oceanía. Las indicaciones de Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries, habían sido bastante claras.</p>
<p>– "Están sucediendo eventos extraños en Oceanía. La naturaleza está castigando varios lugares con fenómenos climáticos. Algo emergerá pronto y Athena está al tanto, pero ella y los otros caballeros de bronce deben encargarse de lo que sucede al norte de Europa. Cuando ustedes lleguen a su destino, encontrarán un apoyo, un caballero como ustedes, que ha estado investigando".</p>
<p>Era la oportunidad de conocer a otro caballero de la armada de la diosa Athena.</p>
<p>– "Según dijo el caballero dorado, encontraríamos aquí a ese enviado".</p>
<p>– "Tal vez estamos en el lugar incorrecto".</p>
<p>Ikal y Joe, que siempre se mostraban optimistas, comenzaban a desanimarse por la ausencia de aquel caballero que los estaría esperando.</p>
<p>– "¡Qué desilusión! ¡Esperaba encontrar a los caballeros que pelearon contra el Santuario!"</p>
<p>– "¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Identifícate!".</p>
<p>Bastian no soportaba que lo compararan con otro caballero y de inmediato exigió conocer la identidad del recién llegado, que salió de las sombras sorprendiendo a Sipán y a los otros cuando advirtieron que se trataba de una mujer que portaba una máscara.</p>
<p>– "Soy June, caballero de bronce de Camaleón. He estado esperándolos".</p>
<p>– "June de Camaleón, soy Sipán de Perro Peruano y ellos son Joe de Búho, Ikal de Serpiente y Bastian de Ciervo".</p>
<p>A pesar de la buena intención de Sipán, June se mantuvo en guardia hasta que finalmente decidió atacarlo, aunque el caballero de Can Menor pudo esquivarla.</p>
<p>– "Oye, no somos enemigos".</p>
<p>– "Tampoco amigos, así que no puedo confiar en ustedes".</p>
<p>– "¿Podemos tomarlo con calma? Imagino que tienes información para nosotros, June de Camaleón".</p>
<p>Intervino Ikal.</p>
<p>– "Saori Kido, Athena, me envió a investigar esta parte del mundo. El clima y la naturaleza actúan de forma inusual. Oscurece mucho antes de que el sol se oculte al atardecer y es bastante extraño porque solo sucede en este continente. Llevo aquí pocos días, pero en todo momento he sentido un terrible cosmo que emana del interior de la jungla tropical, en esa dirección".</p>
<p>Mientras June señalaba hacia el Este, una lluvia de flechas nubló el cielo. Aunque pudieron esquivar todas, la declaratoria de guerra ya estaba hecha. June tenía puesta su armadura de bronce, así que los otros cuatro caballeros se apresuraron a igualarla en condiciones. Una vez listos, todos se adentraron en la jungla en busca de sus atacantes.</p>
<p>Profundidades de la jungla tropical de Oceanía</p>
<p>La persecución se detuvo cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar. De pronto, de las montañas comenzó a emerger una ciudadela con varios palacios y una enorme puerta en la entrada, que les recordó a la del templo del dios AIAPAEC. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se vieron rodeados por un numeroso ejército de hombres con atuendos tribales, cuerpos pintados y lanzas. Los caballeros también divisaron tres grandes tótems que se asemejaban a pilares, sobre los cuales los observaban tres figuras cubiertas por capas oscuras.</p>
<p>– "Sean bienvenidos, caballeros de Athena, al templo de los dioses Rangi-Nui y Papa-Tua-Nuku, creadores de este mundo. Bienvenidos al lugar de su muerte".</p>
<p>La voz provenía del sujeto más grande, que portaba una lanza curva, similar a una guadaña.</p>
<p>– "El Atardecer Definitivo será pronto y nuestro dios Rangi-Nui volverá al lado de la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku para gobernar este mundo a su lado".</p>
<p>– "¿Creadores de este mundo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"</p>
<p>Joe fue el primero en intervenir. A medida que hablaban, el ejército los rodeaba y los gestos de los hombres de aquel ejército se volvían más amenazantes. Era la primera vez que los caballeros presenciaban algo similar.</p>
<p>– "Hablando no conseguiremos nada, Joe. Hay que pelear".</p>
<p>– "¿Alguna idea, Bastian?"</p>
<p>– "Solo pelear. A menos que también sea una desilusión combatir a nuestro lado".</p>
<p>– "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?".</p>
<p>– "Caballeros, no es el momento de discutir. Algo está a punto de suceder".</p>
<p>Sipán tenía razón. El ejército comenzó a danzar de manera sincronizada y a gritar en su idioma nativo mientras hacían gestos belicosos y agitaban sus lanzas. Eran cientos, pero danzaban como uno solo.</p>
<p>– "Siéntanse honrados, caballeros de Athena. Los nga-hoia los reciben mostrándoles nuestro haka ceremonial. Acaban de ser reconocidos como guerreros. Aunque eso no significa que no morirán".</p>
<p>– "Si no hay otra opción, tendremos que pelear".</p>
<p>La determinación de Sipán era fuerte. Cuando la danza terminó, dos de las tres siluetas sobre los pilares se mantuvieron en silencio, pero el anfitrión volvió a hablar.</p>
<p>– "Los esperamos en los Maraes, caballeros de Athena. Al atardecer de este día, el mundo pertenecerá a nuestros dioses Rangi-Nui y Papa-Tua-Nuku. ¡WHAWHAI!".</p>
<p>Al oír "guerra" en su idioma nativo, el ejército maorí se lanzó al ataque, al igual que Sipán, Bastian, Ikal, Joe y June. De pronto, una risa malévola se escuchó dentro de uno de los palacios.<br/>Era la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku, anunciando el inicio de una nueva Guerra Santa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Los caballeros de Athena, con sus armaduras de bronce restauradas por el caballero Mu de Aries en Jamir, habían llegado a tierras del continente de Oceanía en donde se encontraron con el caballero femenino June de Camaleón. Extraños fenómenos atmosféricos venían sucediendo en ese continente junto con un terrible cosmo del cual Athena tenía conocimiento.</p><p>De pronto los caballeros de bronce fueron atacados con una lluvia de flechas que los obligó a internarse en lo profundo de la jungla continental. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron emerger el templo de los dioses creadores de esa parte del mundo y a su ejército que los esperaba para acabar con ellos.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, recorran los maraes y lleguen hasta la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku antes que el Atardecer Definitivo cubra de oscuridad la tierra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL TELÓN DE UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA SE ACABA DE ABRIR.</p><p>PASAJE 12</p><p>SONIDO MORTAL</p><p>Profundidades de la jungla tropical de Oceanía</p><p>Los nga-hoia, o soldados maoríes, atacaron rápidamente. Eran fuertes y aguerridos, pero no eran rivales para los caballeros de bronce.</p><p>– "No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí. Debemos avanzar".</p><p>– "Joe tiene razón. Esto es similar a lo sucedido en Jamir con esos esqueletos con armaduras".</p><p>– "Aún faltan algunas horas para el atardecer".</p><p>Los caballeros se dieron cuenta de que las tres figuras que antes se encontraban sobre los tótems habían desaparecido. Ahora, frente a ellos había un camino. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, los pocos nga-hoia que quedaban comenzaron a perderse entre la maleza de la jungla. Era el momento oportuno para continuar.</p><p>– "¡POR ATHENA!"</p><p>Avanzaron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una enorme estructura tribal similar a un templo, en cuya parte superior pudieron ver una figura parecida a la de un murciélago grotesco. Era la primera vez que veían algo así. Entraron.</p><p>MARAE DE LA CAZA</p><p>La atmósfera se sentía más y más pesada a medida que ingresaban. Era evidente que no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Estaba claro que algo o alguien los observaba desde las sombras.</p><p>– "¿Qué fue eso?".</p><p>La sorpresa de Ikal era comprensible. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo se movía de un lugar a otro en la parte alta del templo, como si se tratara de un depredador acechando a su presa.</p><p>– "Sigan adelante. Yo me quedaré".</p><p>– "Bastian, no. Podemos derrotar lo que sea mientras peleemos juntos".</p><p>Las palabras de Sipán tenían sentido, pero la decisión de Bastian era inamovible.</p><p>– "Al menos uno de nosotros debe llegar donde se encuentra esa diosa. No pierdan tiempo y váyanse ya".</p><p>– "Necesitarás apoyo. Me quedo también. Ustedes continúen".</p><p>– "No necesito tu ayuda, Camaleón".</p><p>– "Y yo no necesito tu permiso, Ciervo".</p><p>La decisión estaba tomada, así que Sipán continuó junto con Ikal de Serpiente y Joe de Búho. Tan pronto como los tres caballeros dejaron el Marae de la Caza, una voz grotesca inundó la sala desde la parte alta del templo.</p><p>– "Sean bienvenidos al Marae de la Caza. Ngaio de Imarinja los saluda, mis queridas presas".</p><p>Apenas terminó aquella presentación, una sombra alada atacó a Bastian y June desde el techo, golpeándolos fuertemente. Por fin pudieron verlo. Su aspecto era grotesco y perturbador, pero no menos que su ropaje, que se asemejaba a un murciélago de color verde salido del mismísimo infierno. Pero lo que más resaltaba de su desagradable apariencia eran sus afilados dientes, como los colmillos de una bestia</p><p>– "No nos importa quién seas. Venimos a destruir la ambición de tu diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku".</p><p>– "¿Mi diosa? Ah, sí… Bueno, ella puede hacer lo que quiera. No me importa. Yo solo acepté el llamado porque busco las mejores presas, y qué mejor que los caballeros de Athena".</p><p>Al terminar esas palabras volvió a alzar vuelo para atacarlos sin piedad.</p><p>– "¡DEATH ECCO!".</p><p>Al pronunciar su técnica, poderosas ondas sonoras cubrieron el lugar, aturdiendo a ambos caballeros. El sonido que producía producía mucho dolor, pero no tanto como los ataques aéreos de Imarinja, que no paraban de un lado a otro.</p><p>– "No podemos morir aquí… ¡Camaleón, cuidado!".</p><p>Demasiado tarde. Cuando Bastian trató de advertir a June, Ngaio de Imarinja ya estaba centrando su ataque en ella, que intentaba defenderse con su látigo sin poder contrarrestar la técnica. Ante esto, Bastian solo atinó a lanzarse al ataque.</p><p>– "¡KING'S FURY!".</p><p>Aunque Bastian desató todo su cosmo en ese golpe, no tuvo éxito. Seguía aturdido por el Death Ecco del maorí, que ahora lo miraba con odio por intentar golpearlo.</p><p>– "Nunca te interpongas entre un imarinja de los bosques y su presa. A menos que ya hayas aceptado tu muerte, claro".</p><p>– "¿Se supone que debo sentir miedo de ti, monstruo asqueroso?".</p><p>– "¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Despídete de este mundo! ¡DEATHLY MUA!".</p><p>Bastian pudo sentir el golpe directo como un colmillo que lo perforó por completo. A pesar del dolor, pudo sujetar a su enemigo firmemente en el último momento. El cazador había caído en la trampa puesta por un ciervo.</p><p>– "¿Dijiste que me despida de este mundo?".</p><p>– "Jajaja… Torpe caballero de Athena… ¡DEATH ECCO!"</p><p>Las ondas eran insoportables, así que Bastian tuvo que soltarlo de inmediato.</p><p>– "Los admiro por soportar mi técnica sin morir. Los humanos comunes no la soportan y mueren desangrados".</p><p>– "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, monstruo?"</p><p>Bastian se puso de pie rápidamente con la intención de atacar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por June.</p><p>– "Espera, tengo una idea. Se me ocurrió algo que un amigo haría en estos momentos".</p><p>MARAE DE LA DANZA</p><p>La niebla era muy espesa dentro del templo. A pesar de que estaban en el interior de una jungla, se sentía un ambiente fúnebre. De pronto, unas figuras humanoides comenzaron a rodear y a hostigar a Sipán, Joe e Ikal, emitiendo un sonido similar a un lamento. Mayor fue la sorpresa de los caballeros de Búho y Serpiente cuando notaron que Sipán ya no estaba con ellos.</p><p>– "¿Qué está sucediendo?"</p><p>Ante la pregunta de Joe, Ikal respondió sin titubear.</p><p>– "Fantasmas".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Los caballeros Sipán, Ikal, Joe y Bastian que se dirigieron al continente de Oceanía y se reunieron con June de Camaleón. Luego de ser atacados se introdujeron en lo profundo de la jungla continental en donde fueron recibidos por el ejército de los dioses Rangi-Nui y Papa-Tua-Nuku.</p><p>Luego de vencer a los soldados llegaron al Marae de la Caza en donde fueron acechados por Ngaio de Imarinja. Bastian y June decidieron quedarse para combatir, encontrando en este grotesco ser una verdadera pesadilla por culpa de su poderoso eco mortal. Mientras tanto Ikal, Joe y Sipán llegan al Marae de la Danza en donde misteriosamente el caballero de Perro Peruano desaparece y fantasmas los acechan ahora.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, derroten a los guerreros maoríes que los aguardan en los maraes y detengan el Atardecer Definitivo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOLO LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA PODRÁN VENCER ESTA NUEVA AMENAZA.</p><p>PASAJE 13</p><p>DANZA FANTASMA</p><p>MARAE DE LA CAZA</p><p>– "No podré ganar mucho tiempo, pero te dará la oportunidad de atacarlo".</p><p>– "¿En serio crees que funcionará?".</p><p>– "¿Tienes una mejor idea?".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJA!".</p><p>Al oír la risa del enemigo, ambos caballeros retomaron su posición de ataque, listos para poner en marcha su plan. Era su única oportunidad.</p><p>– "Ustedes son muy divertidos. ¿De verdad creen que pueden derrotarme? ¿A mí, un imarinja?".</p><p>– "Muy pronto lo descubrirás por ti mismo".</p><p>– "¡Qué insolente! ¡DEATH ECCO!".</p><p>El ataque había comenzado. June comenzó a batir su látigo con gran rapidez, creando una barrera ante las ondas sonoras que emitía su oponente. Tras ella, Bastian mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba en el sonido creado por el látigo. Poco a poco, ese sonido se volvió lo único que podía escuchar.</p><p>– "¡JA! No creerás que eso es suficiente para detenerme, ¿o sí? ¡Acabaré con ustedes!".</p><p>– "¡Ciervo, ahora!".</p><p>June saltó hacia un lado, dando paso a Bastian, quien ya había concentrado todo su cosmo en su puño y esperaba el momento indicado para lanzar su ataque.</p><p>– "¡Toma esto! ¡KING'S FURY!".</p><p>El ataque tuvo tal velocidad y poder que Ngaio no pudo esquivarlo y salió disparado a varios metros de ellos. Su kakahu, equivalente a las armaduras de los caballeros, estaba destruido y ya no podía levantarse.</p><p>– "N-No es posible… Que algo tan simple… bastara para derrotar-me…".</p><p>– "No se trata de que sea simple o no. Nunca debes subestimar al enemigo frente a ti".</p><p>– "Jajaja… ¡JAJAJA! No importa… No podrán escapar, presas. Si yo muero, ustedes también…".</p><p>– "¿Qué quieres decir?".</p><p>– "El Marae de la Caza… no los dejará escapar…".</p><p>Tras esas últimas palabras, un sonido ensordecedor llenó el lugar. El templo se estaba destruyendo sobre ellos.</p><p>– "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!".</p><p>MARAE DE LA DANZA</p><p>– "¿Fantasmas? Entonces Sipán-…".</p><p>Antes de que Joe dijera algo más, oyeron un gran estruendo. Era el sonido de la destrucción del Marae de la Caza.</p><p>– "Parece que Bastian y June pudieron derrotar a su oponente".</p><p>– "Ahora es nuestro turno".</p><p>– "¿Quiénes son ustedes, que se atreven a entrar en este Marae de la Danza…?".</p><p>Una voz lúgubre resonó en el templo, advirtiendo la presencia del enemigo.</p><p>– "Somos Caballeros de Athena".</p><p>– "¿Caballeros…?".</p><p>Ikal y Joe no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa cuando notaron que en lugar de los espíritus que habían visto antes, una figura fantasmal se abría paso entre la niebla con dirección a ellos.</p><p>– "Soy Roimata de Wondjina… Sean bienvenidos al lugar de su muerte…".</p><p>– "¿Qué quieres decir?".</p><p>– "Calma, Joe. Debemos ser precavidos".</p><p>Antes de que lo notaran, el oponente frente a ellos había desaparecido. Era como si se hubiera vuelto uno con la espesa niebla. De inmediato, los caballeros asumieron una posición de defensa.</p><p>– "¿Qué está pasando, Ikal?"</p><p>– "Las almas… están despertando de nuevo".</p><p>En medio de la bruma y la oscuridad, miles de espíritus volvieron a aparecer para hostigarlos y una vez más su lamento llenó el templo.</p><p>– "Esta danza los conducirá lentamente a su fin, Caballeros de Athena… LOST WAIRUA…".</p><p>Al instante, ambos fueron víctimas de la técnica de Wondjina, que parecía danzar en el aire mientras los atacaba sin piedad. Sin importar cuánto intentaban contraatacar, sus golpes no lograban alcanzarlo.</p><p>– "Están perdidos... Serán prisioneros aquí… para siempre…".</p><p>– "Hay demasiados fantasmas. Tenemos que hacer algo".</p><p>– "Ellos no son nuestros enemigos, Joe".</p><p>– "Pero nos tienen rodeados".</p><p>– "Solo tenemos un oponente".</p><p>Ikal tenía un especial respeto por las almas de los seres vivos y fallecidos, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a lastimar a los espíritus. Su único objetivo era derrotar a su verdadero adversario.</p><p>– "¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?".</p><p>– "Tengo una idea".</p><p>– "Muy bien. Confío plenamente en ti, Ikal".</p><p>Ikal se tomó unos segundos para calmar su mente antes de dar inicio a su estrategia. Primero tenía que descubrir dónde se encontraba su verdadero atacante.</p><p>– "¿Por qué te escondes entre las almas, como si fueras una de ellas?".</p><p>– "Les pertenezco…".</p><p>– "Tú no eres un espíritu. Eres humano".</p><p>– "No soy como ustedes…".</p><p>Ikal elevó su cosmo aún más para percibir la presencia del oponente y sintió cómo ambos se enfrentaban en un choque de poder.</p><p>– "Mi lugar está entre las almas…".</p><p>Poco a poco, el lamento de los espíritus que los rodeaban se hizo más sutil, hasta que al fin dejó de escucharse. Las figuras fantasmales dejaron de hostigarlos, pero no desaparecieron.</p><p>– "Te equivocas. Eres de carne y hueso, al igual que nosotr-".</p><p>Sin previo aviso, Roimata apareció de entre las sombras y golpeó a Ikal con una gran fuerza, dejándolo malherido. Aun así, no era momento de dudar. Era el momento de contraatacar.</p><p>– "No permitiré que sigas perturbando las almas de quienes merecen descansar en paz".</p><p>– "¿Qué…?".</p><p>– "¡SERPENS POISON!".</p><p>A diferencia de los anteriores golpes, Wondjina no pudo evitar la técnica de Ikal, cuyo cosmo se había manifestado en forma de serpiente para privar a su enemigo de su inusual capacidad etérea.</p><p>– "¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué me has hecho…?".</p><p>– "Se acabó".</p><p>En ese momento, la verdadera batalla estaba por empezar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Los caballeros June de Camaleón y Bastian de Ciervo pudieron vencer a Ngaio de Imarinja gracias a una estrategia del caballero femenino al usar su látigo con gran agilidad. Sin embargo, luego de su victoria el Marae de la Caza comenzó a destruirse ante el asombro de los caballeros de Athena.</p><p>En el Marae de la Danza Joe de Búho e Ikal de Serpiente comenzó el combate contra Roimata de Wondjina quien tiene la habilidad de comportarse como un fantasma siniestro, siendo imposible que sea atacado. Por fortuna el caballero de Serpiente pudo revertir esa situación y la verdadera pelea está por iniciar.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, sigan atravesando los maraes custodiados por los guerreros maoríes, derroten a la diosa Papa-tua-Nuku y detengan el Atardecer Definitivo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA CONTINÚA SU CURSO Y LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA DEBEN VENCER.</p><p>PASAJE 14</p><p>DOBLE IMPACTO</p><p>MARAE DE LA DANZA</p><p>– "Ya no podrás mezclarte entre los espíritus".</p><p>– "¿Piensas que eso les dará la victoria…?".</p><p>– "Sé que nos dará la ventaja".</p><p>La determinación de Ikal era molesta para Roimata, cuyo cosmo se tornaba cada vez más agresivo.</p><p>– "Te mostraré que te equivocas…".</p><p>– "¡Cuidado, Ikal!".</p><p>Ikal no pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe enemigo y cayó de rodillas. Su cosmo estaba muy debilitado y no podía defenderse. Cuando Wondjina se acercó para darle el golpe final, Joe se interpuso en su camino.</p><p>– "Ahora yo soy tu oponente".</p><p>– "Apártate…".</p><p>– "Espera, Joe. Debemos ser prudentes".</p><p>– "No te preocupes. Lo tengo controlado".</p><p>– "Esa confianza… me perturba…".</p><p>El aura de Wondjina se hizo aún más hostil, como si su intención ya no fuera derrotarlos, sino atacarlos sin piedad hasta hacerlos pedazos.</p><p>– "Oíste lo que Ikal dijo, ¿cierto? Eres tan humano como nosotros. No hay razón para que peleemos".</p><p>Las enormes garras de Roimata se alzaron como una última advertencia para los caballeros. Al verlo, Joe adoptó una posición que le permitiera atacar y proteger a Ikal al mismo tiempo.</p><p>– "Este es su fin, Caballeros de Athena…".</p><p>El ataque comenzó. Los zarpazos de Wondjina eran como los de un animal salvaje que quería despedazar a su presa. Pronto, Joe se dio cuenta de que el verdadero objetivo de su oponente era Ikal, que había perdido el conocimiento y estaba en el suelo. Era evidente que tenía que alejar la batalla de ahí.</p><p>– "Creo saber cómo te sientes. Perdiste la fe en los humanos y por eso prefieres estar entre las almas, ¿verdad?".</p><p>– "Silencio…".</p><p>– "Lo entiendo. Es normal perder la fe cuando todo va mal".</p><p>– "No entiendes nada… Ustedes, humanos, solo destruyen este mundo… ¡Son una plaga que debo exterminar!".</p><p>El plan había funcionado. La atención de Roimata ahora se centraba en Joe, que estaba decidido a demostrarle que no todos los humanos eran malos.</p><p>– "Es cierto que los humanos cometemos errores. Es parte de vivir. Y sí, puede que haya maldad en nosotros, pero hay mucha más bondad".</p><p>– "No existe tal cosa…".</p><p>– "Claro que sí. Los caballeros luchamos al lado de Athena para proteger esa bondad, luchamos porque ella cree en nosotros".</p><p>– "Creer… es absurdo…".</p><p>– "Creer es lo que nos da la fuerza para seguir luchando".</p><p>Con esas palabras, Ikal, que había despertado solo unos minutos antes, se unió a la batalla.</p><p>– "Su fe los conducirá a la muerte…".</p><p>La niebla volvió a llenar el lugar y Wondjina aprovechó la oportunidad para desaparecer entre las sombras. Joe, por su parte, se acercó a Ikal con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>– "Me sorprende que aún puedas ponerte de pie".</p><p>– "No es momento de hacer bromas".</p><p>– "Jaja, perdón. Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?".</p><p>La bruma a su alrededor se hizo más densa, hasta nublar su vista. De pronto, Wondjina atacó a Ikal, que perdió su casco al momento de esquivar el golpe.</p><p>– "Debemos atacar juntos".</p><p>– "Entendido".</p><p>Al instante, los caballeros corrieron en direcciones opuestas hasta quedar a ambos lados de Roimata, que extendió sus garras hacia ellos. La batalla final estaba por comenzar.</p><p>– "¡LOST WAIRUA!".</p><p>Un sinfín de violentos golpes rodeó a los caballeros. Esta vez, privado de su capacidad etérea, su adversario usaba la niebla como protección. Sin embargo, los caballeros ya habían visto su técnica y conocían su punto débil. Durante la danza aérea, Roimata usaba los muros del templo para impulsarse y ganar velocidad. Aprovechar uno de esos milisegundos era suficiente para derrotarlo.</p><p>– "Adiós, caballeros…".</p><p>La voz de Wondjina era lo que necesitaban para conocer su posición exacta. De inmediato, Joe dio un gran salto que alcanzó el techo del Marae y advirtió a Ikal, que estaba listo para atacar.</p><p>– "¡Ahora!".</p><p>– "¡QUETZA GREAT TUSK!".</p><p>– "¡PREDATOR KEN!".</p><p>Las técnicas de Ikal y Joe se combinaron en un ataque que hirió de muerte a Roimata y destruyó su kakahu por completo. Poco después, mientras se alejaban del lugar de la batalla, los caballeros escucharon un susurro.</p><p>– "Fe… Bondad… Desearía creer… que aún existen…".</p><p>– "Wondjina…".</p><p>Tras la muerte de su adversario, Ikal y Joe se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el Marae de la Danza comenzó a destruirse.</p><p>– "Debemos irnos".</p><p>Exhaustos y apenas de pie, se dirigieron a la salida del templo, apoyándose el uno en el otro.</p><p>MARAE DE LA COSECHA</p><p>– "Por fin se disipó la niebla... Ikal, Joe, ¿están bien?".</p><p>Al voltear, Sipán se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en un templo desconocido. El único sonido era el eco de sus pasos al caminar.</p><p>– "¿Dónde estoy?".</p><p>Sin previo aviso, un cosmo enorme y agresivo invadió el lugar. Sipán no dudó en ponerse en guardia, a la espera de un ataque inminente.</p><p>– "¡¿Quién está ahí?!".</p><p>A lo lejos, se oía el eco de los pasos de su oponente acercándose. Incluso desde esa distancia, el caballero peruano distinguió el descomunal tamaño de su adversario. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía, esa apariencia y cosmo le eran familiares.</p><p>– "Soy Nahera de Taniwha y estás en el Marae de la Cosecha".</p><p>– "¿Qué pasó con mis amigos?".</p><p>– "Ja. Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, caballero."</p><p>– "¿Qué dices?".</p><p>– "Te estábamos esperando".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Los caballeros Ikal de Serpiente y Joe de Búho luego de un gran esfuerzo lograron derrotar al guerrero maorí Roimata de Wondjina, quien en el último momento albergó una semilla de esperanza en la humanidad gracias a Ikal y Joe. Luego de la destrucción del Marae de la Caza ellos siguieron avanzando.</p><p>Mientras tanto Sipán quien se pensaba desaparecido llegó al Marae de la Cosecha en donde lo estaba esperando un temible oponente con un cosmo que le resultaba familiar. La pelea que tendrá el caballero de Perro Peruano será brutal y con sabor a revancha. Finalmente una inesperada visita llegará para cambiarlo todo.</p><p>¡De prisa caballeros atenienses! ¡Solo queda un marae custodiado por el último guerrero maorí, derroten a la diosa Papa-tua-Nuku y detengan el Atardecer Definitivo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA GUERRA SANTA EN OCEANÍA SIGUE SU CURSO Y EL FINAL SE ACERCA.</p><p>PASAJE 15</p><p>ORGULLOSO GUERRERO</p><p>MARAE DE LA COSECHA</p><p>– "¿Me estaban esperando?".</p><p>Sipán no entendía por qué su adversario le diría algo así. ¿Acaso se refería a que todo había sido planeado? Eso explicaría porque la niebla lo había separado de Ikal y Joe minutos antes.</p><p>– "Considérate afortunado. Estás frente al guardián del último Marae".</p><p>– "Eso significa que mis amigos vencieron a sus oponentes".</p><p>– "No te confundas, muchachito. Tú no tendrás la misma suerte".</p><p>Con un rápido movimiento, Nahera tomó a Sipán del brazo y lo lanzó por los aires. La diferencia de poder entre ambos era evidente. El guardián del templo tenía la ventaja.</p><p>– "Qué débil".</p><p>En el suelo y con la mirada perdida, Sipán recordó su batalla contra Moses y aquella derrota que lo había lastimado tanto. La contextura de Nahera le recordaba a aquel caballero de plata que casi le quita la vida.</p><p>– "He visto antes… ese ataque…".</p><p>– "No me digas que mi debilucho hermano Moses también te derrotó".</p><p>– "¿Qué dijiste…?".</p><p>– "Lo que escuchaste. Yo soy el hermano mayor del caballero Moses de Ballena".</p><p>Sipán estaba totalmente sorprendido. No podía creer que el enemigo frente a él fuera quien decía ser. Sin embargo, su colosal fuerza lo demostraba. No había duda.</p><p>– "Por supuesto, soy mucho más fuerte que él. La cicatriz en su ojo es la prueba".</p><p>– "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le harías algo así a tu propio hermano?".</p><p>– "No importa si es mi hermano o no. Su poder no se compara al mío. Yo soy el portador de la vara del gran dios Tane, deidad de los bosques y la luz".</p><p>Sipán se puso de pie con dificultad, mientras Nahera mostraba con orgullo la vara que le había sido otorgada por una deidad desconocida para él.</p><p>– "Ningún guerrero debería empuñar el arma de su dios para hacer el mal".</p><p>– "Alguien como tú no entendería la justicia divina".</p><p>– "Los dioses justos protegen el mundo, no lo destruyen. Si usas esa arma para lastimar a otros, no eres digno de ella".</p><p>– "¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE TUS PALABRAS!".</p><p>Nahera, enojado por las palabras de Sipán, clavó la vara en el suelo y se lanzó contra él. Sin ninguna piedad, golpeó al caballero hasta que sus puños se mancharon con su sangre. Solo entonces se detuvo y observó la vara una vez más.</p><p>– "No mancharé un arma divina con tu sucia sangre. Yo mismo acabaré contigo. ¡SUPREME WHAKAHI!".</p><p>La técnica de Taniwha fue devastadora para Sipán, como si el golpe hubiera atravesado su cuerpo. Por un momento, el caballero sintió que iba a perder la conciencia, pero se mantuvo firme. Estaba decidido a no perder.</p><p>– "¿Ese es todo el poder de un caballero? Con guerreros tan débiles Athena no debería siquiera autoproclamarse diosa de la Tierra".</p><p>El comentario de Taniwha despertó la furia de Sipán, cuyo cosmo se elevó como nunca antes. Aunque aún no se había reunido con Athena, creía firmemente en la diosa a la que su maestro sirvió como un fiel caballero y por la que ahora él luchaba junto con sus amigos.</p><p>– "¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INSULTES A ATHENA!".</p><p>– "¡ADELANTE! ¡INTENTA DEFENDER EL NOMBRE DE TU DIOSA!".</p><p>La batalla se intensificó en un instante. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Ambos luchaban con todo su poder, sin reprimirse en absoluto. Como nunca antes, Sipán estaba lleno de una determinación inquebrantable. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Nahera qué significaba ser un caballero de Athena.</p><p>– "Te jactas de ser un gran guerrero, pero estás equivocado. ¡Un verdadero guerrero lucha por la paz! ¡Alguien como tú nunca podrá vencerme!".</p><p>– "¡Ya lo veremos!".</p><p>A pesar de que Sipán contraatacaba cada ataque de Nahera con gran habilidad, sabía que no podría continuar así por mucho tiempo. Para derrotar a su oponente tenía que convertir su desventaja física en una oportunidad y concentrar todo su cosmo para lanzar su más poderosa técnica. Tenía solo una oportunidad.</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT!".</p><p>Para Taniwha fue imposible evadir el ataque de Sipán, que había aprovechado la diferencia de tamaño y velocidad entre ambos para golpearlo en el pecho.</p><p>– "¿Cómo…?"</p><p>– "La debilidad de uno es la fortaleza de otro. Es algo que me enseñó mi maestro Amaru".</p><p>– "Es imposible… Una herida como esta… no la haría un simple caballero…".</p><p>Nahera cayó al suelo con la mano en el pecho, sin poder creer que había sido derrotado. Apenas de pie, Sipán estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. No pasó mucho hasta que el sonido de la destrucción del Marae de la Cosecha lo devolvió a la realidad.</p><p>– "Será mejor que salga de aquí".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por una risa femenina. A lo lejos, Sipán divisó una silueta y pensó que podía tratarse de un nuevo enemigo, así que de inmediato adoptó una posición de defensa.</p><p>– "Mi… señora…".</p><p>– "¡Taniwha! ¿Acaso…?".</p><p>Casi inaudible, el susurro de Nahera fue suficiente para advertir a Sipán sobre la identidad de la mujer que se adentraba en el templo en dirección a ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>El caballero Sipán portador de la armadura de Can Menor, renombrada como Perro Peruano, llegó al Marae de la Cosecha en donde lo aguardaba el último guerrero maorí. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Nahera de Taniwha era hermano del caballero plateado Moses de Ballena. En ese momento Sipán recordó su dramática derrota y cómo el escudo de su maestro Amaru fue destruido.</p><p>El joven caballero pudo reponerse y derrotar al guerrero maorí, sin embargo, apenas terminada la pelea recibieron la visita de la propia Papa-Tua-Nuku quien se mostraba satisfecha por el resultado de la pelea. Está a punto de descubrirse una verdad que cambiará el rumbo de esta guerra santa para siempre.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, detengan el Atardecer Definitivo… solo queda un enemigo al frente y se trata de la siniestra diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL FINAL DE ESTE MUNDO SE APROXIMA JUNTO CON EL ATARDECER DEFINITIVO.</p><p>PASAJE 16</p><p>AMARGA REVELACIÓN</p><p>MARAE DE LA COSECHA</p><p>Sipán no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que el Marae de la Cosecha se estaba derrumbando debido a la derrota de Taniwha, pero no comprendía por qué aquella silueta femenina se acercaba a ellos. Nahera se levantó con dificultad y rompió el silencio.</p><p>– "M-Mi señora… Perdone que no pudiera cumplir con su voluntad".</p><p>– "Jajaja… Pobre tonto. Sigues siendo tan correcto como siempre, Taniwha".</p><p>– "¿Mi señora?".</p><p>Aquella escena perturbó a Sipán, así que decidió intervenir.</p><p>– "¿Quién eres tú?".</p><p>– "Veo que llegaste lejos, Navegante-del-Sol. Aunque esperaba que llegaras, supuse que morirías antes de conocernos en persona".</p><p>– "No sé de qué hablas. Soy un caballero de Athena y tú-…".</p><p>– "Yo soy Papa-Tua-Nuku, la diosa del principio de los tiempos, y ustedes consiguieron lo que me proponía. Fueron lo bastante tontos como para cumplir mis deseos sin siquiera saberlo".</p><p>En ese instante, la silueta que aún se dibujaba en las sombras se dejó ver. Era una mujer esbelta y hermosa, con extrañas marcas en el rostro. Su mirada era fulminante como la de un depredador que acecha a su presa y su cosmo era terriblemente agresivo y hostil.</p><p>– "Mi señora… No entiendo… Yo le fallé".</p><p>Era evidente que Nahera estaba agonizando, pero en sus últimos minutos de vida necesitaba saber el significado de las palabras de su diosa, quien se acercó a la vara del dios Tane y la levantó sin problema.</p><p>– "Taniwha, reconozco que me fuiste completamente fiel. Ngaio y Roimata eran buenos guerreros, pero tú, Taniwha, fuiste el más leal. Es una pena que tenga que acabar así".</p><p>– "¿A qué se refiere…?".</p><p>– "Los Maraes no solo son templos que rinden culto al origen de nuestra civilización. La caza, la danza y la cosecha también representan la evolución de los humanos, los asquerosos humanos que olvidaron a sus dioses y a mi amado Rangi-Nui. Desde el principio quise que los caballeros de Athena los derrotaran para que se destruyeran los Maraes. Solo así él podrá regresar a mí, como en la era del mito".</p><p>Nahera no podía creerlo. La diosa a la cual había servido, solo se había aprovechado de él y de sus compañeros.</p><p>– "Mi señora, yo-… nosotros… pudimos haberles servido... ¿Por qué-…?".</p><p>– "Ustedes debían morir para que los Maraes cayeran. Si no los mataban los caballeros de Athena, yo misma lo habría hecho. Solo fueron una herramienta y aun así, no fueron rivales para el enemigo".</p><p>– "¡Ya basta! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! ¡Alguien como tú no debería ser llamada diosa!".</p><p>– "¿Y quién sí? ¿Athena? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>Con un aire victorioso, la diosa se dispuso a salir del templo mientras su risa dejaba desconcertados a Sipán y Nahera.</p><p>– "Si aún te quedan fuerzas, te estaré esperando, heredero del Navegante-del-Sol".</p><p>Cuando al fin salió de las ruinas del Marae de la Cosecha, Nahera cayó. Sipán quiso ayudarlo, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Eran sus últimos minutos…</p><p>– "Taniwha, resiste. Déjame-…".</p><p>– "Mi destino es morir, caballero de Athena. Pensé que ella nos traería la gloria y edificaría un nuevo mundo, pero cometí un error... Para ti también debe ser cruel… Te usaron como a mí".</p><p>– "Yo cumplí con mi deber".</p><p>– "Y yo también… Aunque toda esta guerra fuera una mentira…".</p><p>– "Taniwha…".</p><p>– "Escucha, Sipán… La vara del dios Tane no es solo un arma. También es la clave para detener a Papa-Tua-Nuku".</p><p>– "¿La clave?".</p><p>– "En la era del mito, el dios Tane utilizó su vara para separar a Papa-Tua-Nuku y Rangi-Nui. Ella vino hasta aquí para llevársela… porque sabe que puede matarla. Debes usarla… Date prisa, Navegante…".</p><p>– "¿Por qué me llaman así? ¡Mi nombre es Sipán!".</p><p>– "Tú provienes de la Tierra del Sol, de donde nace el amanecer… y de donde hace siglos llegó, navegando a las costas de este continente, un rey que enseñó a los hombres a vivir en armonía. Se le conoció como el Navegante-del-Sol, un rey que afirmaba provenir de un linaje de hijos de su dios Sol".</p><p>– "¿Un rey? ¿Hijos del dios Sol? ¡No puede ser! No creo que te refieras a los-…".</p><p>– "Te lo encargo… Supongo que veré a Moses en el infierno… Le preguntaré cómo pudo derrotar a un can menor para luego morir a manos de un pegaso, jajaja…".</p><p>– "¿Pegaso? ¡Seiya!".</p><p>De alguna manera, Nahera se había enterado de que su hermano Moses había muerto a manos de Seiya de Pegaso. Esas palabras advirtieron a Sipán de la muerte de aquel caballero de plata contra el que siempre imaginó una revancha. La noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Con su último aliento, el guerrero maorí le había confesado que había una manera de detener a la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku y eso le daba esperanzas.</p><p>– "¡SIPÁN!".</p><p>– "¡Amigos! ¡Me alegra que estén bien!".</p><p>Sipán sintió un gran alivio al ver a sus compañeros de nuevo. Tras explicarles lo sucedido, todos decidieron partir de inmediato rumbo al templo de la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku. Bastian iba a la cabeza, seguido de Ikal y Joe, luego June y finalmente Sipán, que aún procesaba las últimas palabras de Nahera de Taniwha, el orgulloso guerrero.</p><p>– "Esto aún no termina".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Luego que el caballero Sipán derrotara el último guerrero maorí, Nahera de Taniwha, una siniestra figura se presentó en lo que ahora eran las ruinas del Marae de la Cosecha. Se trataba de la siniestra diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku quien reveló una terrible verdad.</p><p>La guerra que se había desatado en el continente de Oceanía estaba orquestada por la diosa únicamente para traer de vuelta al dios Rangi-Nui a costa de la vida de su guerreros y de cualquier persona en el mundo. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Sipán descubrió que los caballeros de Athena al derrotar a sus enemigos y destruir los maraes solo habían cumplido las malévolas intenciones de la diosa. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarla cara a cara.</p><p>¡De prisa caballeros atenienses! ¡Derroten a la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku y salven este mundo antes que inicie el Atardecer Definitivo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL ÚLTIMO COMBATE EN OCEANÍA ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR.</p><p>PASAJE 17</p><p>ATARDECER DEFINITIVO</p><p>A pesar de que ya no había más guerreros maoríes que derrotar y los tres Maraes estaban destruidos, una nube de incertidumbre habitaba en la mente de cada caballero de bronce. Sipán les había contado las verdaderas intenciones de la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku y cómo ellos habían aportado a su causa sin saberlo.</p><p>– "Lo hecho, hecho está. Hasta derrotar a esa diosa, la esperanza sigue en pie".</p><p>Las palabras de Ikal siempre les devolvía la razón. Lo que decía era verdad. Aún podían detener la ambición de aquella egoísta diosa.</p><p>– "¡En marcha! ¡YA!".</p><p>– "¡POR ATHENA!".</p><p>TEMPLO DEL ATARDECER</p><p>Pronto llegaron al último templo, ubicado en la parte más alta de la espesa jungla de Oceanía. Era la primera vez que se encontraban en un templo a cielo abierto y esa ausencia de un techo sobre ellos lo volvía incluso más preocupante. El cielo se agitaba continuamente, como si cada minuto se acercara más y más a la tierra.</p><p>– "Hermoso, ¿verdad? Mi gran amor está cerca".</p><p>Las palabras de la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku eran literalmente correctas. El apocalíptico escenario en el cielo advertía que el dios Rangi-Nui estaba por descender a la tierra.</p><p>– "Presencien el ocaso, caballeros de Athena. Presencien el ATARDECER DEFINITIVO".</p><p>– "Así que eres tú eres la diosa que solo piensa en tener a su amante de vuelta".</p><p>– "¡Ja! Eres una insolente jovencita detrás de esa máscara. Serás la primera en morir".</p><p>Los ojos de la diosa emitieron un brillo que golpeó a June como múltiples ráfagas de luz a gran velocidad, haciendo que cayera herida y con su máscara dañada.</p><p>– "¡June! ¿Estás bien?".</p><p>– "Eso creo…".</p><p>– "No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que quitarle esa vara. Concéntrense en eso".</p><p>El objetivo era evidente. Los cinco caballeros de bronce rodearon a la diosa y adoptaron posturas ofensivas para atacarla, pero ella no parecía inquietarse.</p><p>– "Todo lo que intenten será inútil. Ya hicieron bastante por mí, ¿no lo entienden?".</p><p>El ataque comenzó.</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT!".</p><p>– "¡KING'S FURY!".</p><p>– "¡QUETZA GREAT TUSK!".</p><p>– "¡PREDATOR KEN!".</p><p>– "¡CHAMELEON KEN!".</p><p>– "Seres insignificantes… ¡MUERAN!".</p><p>Papa-Tua-Nuku golpeó la Vara de Tane contra el suelo y así desplegó su poderoso cosmo, ocasionando una onda expansiva que lanzó a los caballeros de bronce por los aires hasta impactar violentamente contra el suelo.</p><p>– "¿Por qué… destruir… este mundo?".</p><p>Sipán empezó a incorporarse poco a poco.</p><p>– "Obstinados caballeros de Athena, me recuerdan a mis hijos… los causantes de mi desgracia".</p><p>– "¿Hijos…?".</p><p>– "En el principio solo estábamos mi amor Rangi-Nui y yo. Nos amábamos demasiado y nuestro gran amor cubría al mundo de oscuridad por ser la unión del Padre Cielo y la Madre Tierra. Fue por eso que nuestros hijos decidieron separarnos y protegerlos a ustedes, despreciables seres…".</p><p>– "¿Acaso…?".</p><p>– "Murieron por su osadía, claro. A excepción de Tane… Ese infeliz tomó un pedazo de bosque y talló esta vara".</p><p>La diosa sujetó la vara entre sus manos con rencor, como si le recordara aquel momento del que hablaba.</p><p>– "Arriesgando su vida, ese desgraciado envió a mi amado Rangi-Nui al cielo y yo quedé aprisionada aquí, en la tierra. Los detestables humanos dejaron de temernos y nos olvidaron, hasta el punto de considerarnos solo una leyenda".</p><p>– "Pero… los Maraes… ¿para qué destruirlos…?".</p><p>Tras la pregunta de Ikal, que acababa de incorporarse, la diosa esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y continuó con su relato.</p><p>– "Los Maraes fueron construidos por los humanos de tiempos antiguos para honrar a mis hijos. El Marae de la Caza para Tu, el Marae de la Danza para Tangaroa y el Marae de la Cosecha para Rongo".</p><p>Con esas palabras, la diosa empezó a atacar a Sipán sin ninguna piedad.</p><p>– "¿Entiendes ahora, Navegante-del-Sol? Por culpa de las plegarias de los antiguos humanos, esos Maraes se convirtieron en sellos que me impidieron estar al lado de mi amado. Yo no podía destruirlos, pero gracias a ustedes ahora ya no existen. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>Los ataques de Papa-Tua-Nuku eran brutales y aún más cuando usaba la vara del dios Tane, a la que Sipán se aferraba con gran valor. Ahora él esbozaba una sonrisa.</p><p>– "Taniwha tenía razón… ¡ALLQU CALM!".</p><p>La onda expansiva de la técnica de defensa de Sipán lo alejó de Papa-Tua-Nuku y en un descuido, logró arrebatarle la Vara de Tane.</p><p>– "Estúpido humano… ¡RECIBE LA FURIA DE UNA DIOSA!".</p><p>La diosa lanzó a Sipán por los aires, pero ante el asombro de todos, el caballero sujetó la vara con firmeza y la mantuvo consigo aún después de caer. Era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar con su vida.</p><p>– "¿Una diosa? No… Tú eres una farsante que se aprovechó de su gente para satisfacer sus propios deseos. El mundo no necesita a una diosa así".</p><p>– "¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES-?!".</p><p>– "¡Soy un caballero de Athena! Mi nombre es Sipán y provengo de la tierra de donde vino el Navegante-del-Sol, el Inca que protegió ESTE pueblo cuando su diosa los abandonó. Solo un descendiente de aquel Navegante-del-Sol puede matarte empuñando esta vara".</p><p>– "¿Cómo-…?".</p><p>– "Nahera de Taniwha me lo dijo todo antes de morir".</p><p>– "Nahera… Maldito traidor…".</p><p>Los otros caballeros, que ya se habían incorporado, se colocaron al lado de Sipán. Era la oportunidad que esperaban para detener el Atardecer Definitivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>La diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku que regía el continente de Oceanía juró destruir el mundo entero cuando inicie al Atardecer Definitivo y el dios Rangi-Nui regrese para estar con ella. Para esto, la siniestra diosa engañó a sus guerreros maoríes y a los caballeros para que destruyeran los Maraes protectores de esa tierra.</p><p>Sipán y sus camaradas pelean desesperadamente para evitar que este mundo se destruya, pero no son rivales para Papa-Tua-Nuku quien armada con la vara del dios Tane los derrota uno a uno. Sin embargo, una esperanza se abre paso en las finales de este conflicto. El descendiente del Navegante-del-Sol es el único que puede darles la victoria a los caballeros de Athena, y por ello se preparan para el contra-ataque.</p><p>¡De prisa caballeros atenienses! ¡Derroten a la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku con la ayuda de la mítica vara del dios Tane y salven este mundo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA GUERRA CONTRA LA DIOSA DE OCEANÍA SINIESTRA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE TERMINAR.</p><p>PASAJE 18</p><p>SERPIENTE ARCOÍRIS</p><p>TEMPLO DEL ATARDECER</p><p>Sipán sostuvo con fuerza la Vara de Tane entre sus manos.</p><p>– "Taniwha… Prometo que tu muerte no será en vano…".</p><p>La mirada de Papa-Tua-Nuku se mantenía fija en Sipán y en la Vara, a medida que su cosmo se tornaba más hostil. Al verla acercándose, los caballeros formaron un semicírculo frente a ella, decididos a atacar.</p><p>– "¡Detendremos el Atardecer Definitivo!".</p><p>Las palabras de Sipán marcaron el inicio de la batalla. Los caballeros de bronce unieron sus técnicas en un ataque combinado contra la diosa. Sin embargo, al igual que antes, los ojos de Papa-Tua-Nuku brillaron con gran intensidad y desprendieron fugaces ráfagas de luz que desviaron el ataque conjunto y los lanzaron por los aires violentamente.</p><p>– "Insignificantes humanos, no podrán detener lo inevitable".</p><p>De inmediato, los caballeros se levantaron para contraatacar, ante el semblante furioso de la diosa.</p><p>– "¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UNOS SUCIOS HUMANOS ALEJEN A MI AMADO DE MI LADO!".</p><p>Los caballeros atacaron una y otra vez sin éxito alguno. Con cada minuto, el cielo se ensombrecía más y más. El Atardecer Definitivo estaba cerca.</p><p>– "Ya casi no hay tiempo…".</p><p>Sipán, Bastian, Ikal, Joe y June yacían en el suelo. Sus ataques no habían siquiera alcanzado a Papa-Tua-Nuku y por el contrario, los ataques de la diosa los habían golpeado sin piedad. Con los caballeros a sus pies, la diosa admiraba el cielo, que parecía estar a punto de tocar la tierra en el horizonte.</p><p>– "Amor mío, ya te siento cerca de mí…".</p><p>La Vara de Tane seguía en la mano de Sipán, que intentaba encontrar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse de nuevo.</p><p>– "Maestro…".</p><p>De pronto, Sipán sintió una cálida energía a su alrededor. Era algo que nunca había sentido.</p><p>– "¿A-Athena…?".</p><p>– "De pie, caballero. Aún hay esperanza".</p><p>Por un momento, Sipán tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. La voz que le hablaba directamente a su cosmo no le era familiar y aun así, lo llenaba de una calma inigualable.</p><p>– "¿Quién eres…?".</p><p>La energía que rodeaba a Sipán se unió en un solo punto para al fin manifestarse como una enorme serpiente irisada que parecía salir de la tierra y recorrer el cielo.</p><p>– "Soy el origen de esta tierra y de cada ser que la habita, guardiana de la paz y el equilibrio de la naturaleza".</p><p>– "Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué permites que ocurra… el Atardecer Definitivo…?".</p><p>– "Una divinidad ancestral no debe intervenir en el desarrollo natural, sino guiar a quienes tengan el valor de luchar por el bien, como tú y tus compañeros. Ustedes, que mantienen la esperanza aun en las tinieblas, son capaces de originar un milagro".</p><p>– "¿Cómo…?".</p><p>– "Tienes en tus manos el último vestigio del dios Tane. La vara de una deidad que sacrificó su propia vida para evitar que el mundo se sumiera en la oscuridad. Mientras haya esperanza, el milagro ocurrirá".</p><p>Con esas últimas palabras, aquella serpiente divina se desvaneció. Sipán no tardó en levantarse, lleno de una nueva determinación. A unos metros de él, Papa-Tua-Nuku lo observaba con desdén.</p><p>– "Es muy tarde, Navegante-del-Sol. La oscuridad volverá a cubrir este mundo y me uniré a mi amor una vez más".</p><p>– "No mientras haya esperanza".</p><p>– "¿Esperanza? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No es más que una absurda fantasía de los humanos!".</p><p>– "Mientras haya esperanza, el milagro ocurrirá…".</p><p>Sipán repitió las palabras de aquella Serpiente Arcoíris y encendió su cosmo. A su lado, los otros caballeros también se incorporaron. Quedaban unos pocos minutos para que anocheciera.</p><p>– "¡Esta vez lo conseguiremos!".</p><p>Bastian, Ikal, Joe y June rodearon a Papa-Tua-Nuku, mientras Sipán sostenía la Vara de Tane frente a él y elevaba su cosmo al máximo.</p><p>– "¡QUETZA GREAT TUSK!".</p><p>– "¡PREDATOR KEN!".</p><p>– "¡CHAMELEON KEN!".</p><p>La diosa no se inmutó al ver el nuevo poder de aquellos ataques y los desvió, aunque con más dificultad. No obstante, antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Bastian se interpuso en su camino.</p><p>– "¡DEER SPEAR!".</p><p>El ataque directo de Bastian fue como una lanza luminosa que aturdió a Papa-Tua-Nuku por unas milésimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para el golpe final.</p><p>– "¡AHORA, SIPÁN!".</p><p>Bastian se hizo a un lado y detrás de él, Sipán se abrió paso. Su puño se hizo uno con la Vara del dios Tane y atravesó el cuerpo de la diosa.</p><p>– "¡NO!".</p><p>El grito desgarrador de Papa-Tua-Nuku resonó en el templo e hizo que la tierra temblara con fuerza. La diosa cayó de rodillas y, sin poder hacer más, extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo. Una leve garúa cubrió el palacio, que comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.</p><p>– "Mi amor…".</p><p>Aquellas últimas palabras no fueron más que un susurro apenas audible antes de que la deidad se fundiera con la tierra. En el horizonte, la luz del ocaso volvía a la normalidad.</p><p>– "Lo logramos…".</p><p>Tras unos segundos de silencio, los caballeros abandonaron el templo, que se destruyó por completo hasta quedar en ruinas, como los Maraes.</p><p>– "¿Todos están bien?".</p><p>– "¿Qué es eso?".</p><p>La pregunta de Joe captó la atención de todos. A lo lejos, vieron cómo el atardecer adoptaba un brillo tornasolado. Los últimos rayos del día se habían combinado con la garúa para crear un hermoso paisaje.</p><p>– "Un arcoíris".</p><p>Finalmente, el sol se ocultó para dar paso a la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Los caballeros de Athena que pelearon desesperadamente en el continente de Oceanía pudieron derrotar a la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku, con ayuda de la vara del dios Tane y a la fortuna que Sipán provenga de la tierra del llamado Navegante-del-Sol. Sin embargo, impedir el Atardecer Definitivo que amenazaba el mundo no significa que el final de su viaje.</p><p>Ha llegado el momento en que Sipán, Joe, Ikal y Bastian conozcan por fin a Saori Kido, a la diosa Athena encarnada quien también espera conocerlos y encomendarles una nueva misión ante una amenaza que se puede percibir en tierras lejanas.</p><p>Caballeros atenienses renueven su compromiso con la diosa Athena, enciendan su cosmo y protejan este mundo en las guerras venideras.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ESPERANZA DEBERÁN ESTAR LISTO PARA UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA.</p><p>PASAJE 19</p><p>DIOSA ATHENA</p><p>MANSIÓN KIDO</p><p>Sipán, Bastian, Ikal y Joe finalmente se encontraban frente a la mansión Kido. Habían luchado con gran valor en nombre de Athena, pero esa sería la primera vez que conocerían en persona a la diosa que velaba por la tierra y cada uno de sus habitantes.</p><p>– "Saori Kido es la encarnación de la diosa Athena…".</p><p>Aquellas palabras de Ikal seguían en la mente de Sipán, que no lograba imaginar a la niña engreída que recordaba convertida en una diosa.</p><p>– "¿Todo está bien, Sipán?".</p><p>– "Debe ser extraño para ti volver después de tanto tiempo".</p><p>En ese momento, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y Tatsumi Tokumaru caminó muy enojado hacia los caballeros. Sipán sonrió al ver un rostro conocido, ya que la última vez que había estado ahí, un pequeño papel había decidido que iría a entrenar a Perú.</p><p>– "¡SINVERGÜENZAS! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE NO HABERSE PRESENTADO ANTE LA SEÑORITA COMO ES DEBIDO?!".</p><p>– "¿Quién es usted?".</p><p>– "Es Tatsumi, el mayordomo del señor Mitsumasa Kido".</p><p>Las palabras de Sipán respondieron a la pregunta de Ikal, pero también apagaron el espíritu de Tatsumi.</p><p>– "El señor falleció hace muchos años".</p><p>– "¿Qué?".</p><p>– "¡LO HABRÍAS SABIDO SI HUBIERAS VUELTO CUANDO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS REGRESAR! ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, SIPÁN!".</p><p>– "¿Qué sucede, Tatsumi? ¿Por qué gritas así?".</p><p>Un joven de cabellos verdes salió de la mansión y al instante, Sipán reconoció a Shun, que se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.</p><p>– "Discúlpenlo, por favor. Siempre es tan enérgico con las visitas".</p><p>– "¡¿QUÉ DICES, SHUN?!".</p><p>– "Ustedes deben ser los caballeros que Athena espera. Mucho gusto. Yo soy Shun, caballero de Andrómeda".</p><p>– "Hola, Shun".</p><p>– "¡Sipán! ¡Me alegra verte! Los demás se alegrarán de saber que viniste".</p><p>– "¿Los demás?".</p><p>– "Seiya, Hyōga, Shiryū y mi hermano, Ikki".</p><p>– "¿Todos ellos son caballeros?".</p><p>Sipán no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar que Hyōga, Shiryū e Ikki, que había sido enviado a la temida Isla de la Reina Muerte, habían superado los entrenamientos y se habían convertido en caballeros, igual que él.</p><p>– "Disculpen".</p><p>Una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación. Al voltear, los caballeros distinguieron a una joven de cabellos rubios y semblante calmado.</p><p>– "Mi nombre es Mii. La señorita Kido los espera adentro. Síganme, por favor".</p><p>Siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven, los caballeros entraron en la mansión, mientras Tatsumi refunfuñaba frases inteligibles y Shun cerraba la puerta principal. Una vez adentro, caminaron hasta llegar a una gran habitación, donde una joven los esperaba. En el umbral, los caballeros sintieron su gran cosmo divino y supieron que se trataba de Athena.</p><p>– "Bienvenidos. Me alegra ver que todos se encuentran bien".</p><p>– "Lamentamos no habernos presentado ante usted con anterioridad".</p><p>– "No hay necesidad de disculparse. Por el contrario, les agradezco que hayan venido ahora, luego de una difícil batalla. Pasen, por favor".</p><p>Los caballeros ingresaron a la habitación, llena de una increíble calidez y tranquilidad.</p><p>– "Ante todo, me disculpo por haber puesto sus vidas en peligro y por no haber estado a su lado, a pesar de que lucharon en mi nombre".</p><p>– "No diga eso. Nuestro deber como caballeros es proteger la paz y la justicia".</p><p>– "Es verdad. Además, el caballero dorado Mu de Aries nos encomendó la protección de Oceanía en su nombre, Athena".</p><p>– "Sabemos que usted también tuvo batallas que afrontar".</p><p>– "Así es. Seiya, Shun, Hyōga, Shiryū e Ikki me han acompañado y protegido en todo momento. Juntos hemos luchado por la paz durante la batalla en el Santuario, la amenaza que se cernió sobre Asgard y la resurrección de Poseidón, pero… temo que pronto surgirá una nueva amenaza".</p><p>– "¿Una nueva amenaza?".</p><p>– "Con el despertar de Hades, una nueva Guerra Santa dará inicio, por lo que debo volver al Santuario. Sin embargo, no puedo ignorar el terrible cosmo de AIAPAEC, que aumenta cada vez más a la distancia".</p><p>– "Eso significa que la puerta del templo de AIAPAEC se abrirá".</p><p>– "Lamento tener que pedirles que luchen una vez más".</p><p>Tras una breve conversación sobre las batallas que habían tenido lugar y las que sucederían, los caballeros se pusieron de pie para reafirmar su deber de luchar por la paz.</p><p>– "¡Athena, renovamos nuestro compromiso de proteger este mundo!".</p><p>Dicha acción hizo sonreír de la diosa, que se dispuso a acompañarlos junto con Mii a la salida. Ya en la puerta principal, Shun despidió a Bastian, Ikal y Joe, mientras Sipán se disponía a hablar con Saori para despejar una duda que lo inquietaba.</p><p>– "Señorita Saori… Yo… Cuando luché contra Moses… hubo un momento en el que creí que iba a morir…".</p><p>– "Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarlo solo, Sipán. En ese momento yo aún no comprendía el papel que tendría como Athena, pero pienso que aun así, de manera inconsciente, mi cosmo te protegió durante la batalla".</p><p>– "Ya veo".</p><p>– "Tengo entendido que los demás volverán a sus lugares de entrenamiento. Sé que perdiste a tu maestro, Sipán, por eso le pediré a un caballero que vaya a Perú para ayudarte".</p><p>– "Muchas gracias, Athena".</p><p>Luego de despedirse, Sipán se unió a sus compañeros en el camino de regreso. Más adelante, el grupo se separó, con la promesa de reunirse de nuevo frente a la puerta del templo del dios AIAPAEC, el decapitador del mundo.</p><p>FINAL DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con la voz del Narrador:</p><p>Los caballeros Sipán de Can Menor, Bastián de Ciervo, Ikal de Serpiente y Joe de Búho, que lograron derrotaron a la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku y detener el Atardecer Definitivo, pudieron al fin conocer a Saori Kido como la encarnación de la diosa Athena. Ella les explicó la importante misión que los caballeros cumplen en el mundo y les agradeció que arriesguen sus vidas para protegerlo. Sin embargo, una amenaza se cierne con el pronto despertar de una deidad en tierras peruanas.</p><p>La amenaza del dios AIAPAEC se siente cada vez más fuerte y la propia Athena no puede ignorarlo. Para ello, un caballero de alto rango es enviado al Perú para entrenar a Sipán y equilibrar la balanza en favor de la paz, mientras Athena regresa al Santuario.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ESTÁ A PUNTO DE INICIAR UN NUEVO DESAFÍO PARA LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA Y ELLOS NO CLAUDICARÁN.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 20</p><p>INICIA OTRO ENTRENAMIENTO</p><p>Playas de las costas del norte del Perú</p><p>Los combates pasados habían hecho más rápido a Sipán. Ahora no solo era capaz de esquivar los golpes adversarios, sino que también podía anticiparlos. Su maestro Amaru se mostraba satisfecho por la evolución de su pupilo durante una pelea de práctica como las que solían tener en el pasado. Sipán estaba más feliz que antes, pues era un caballero de Athena.</p><p>– "¿Maestro Amaru, se encuentra bien?".</p><p>Sipán se dio cuenta de que Amaru no se movía. Su práctica se había interrumpido de un momento a otro. Amaru estaba quieto en la orilla mientras el mar mojaba sus pies descalzos. De pronto, Sipán escuchó unos ladridos a la distancia que no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada, aunque grande fue su sorpresa al regresar su vista hacia su maestro.</p><p>– "¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde está mi maestro?!".</p><p>Amaru había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una gran araña negra de aspecto intimidante que lo veía fijamente, como si se tratara que su presa. Sipán estaba paralizado por la presencia de aquel animal y se sentía angustiado porque la desaparición de su maestro.</p><p>– "¡MAESTRO!".</p><p>Quiso decir algo más, pero cuando la araña comenzó a moverse hacia él, despertó sobresaltado.</p><p>– "Solo fue un sueño, pero… no lo entiendo. Espero no haber despertado al señor Aldebarán".</p><p>Sipán se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Habían transcurrido varios días desde que el caballero Aldebarán de Tauro llegó al Perú por orden de Athena. El presentimiento de la diosa ante el despertar del dios AIAPAEC era intenso, por lo que Saori quería que Sipán estuviera preparado para las circunstancias que podían surgir mientras ella estaba en el Santuario. El estilo de Aldebarán era diferente al de Amaru, pero Sipán estaba dispuesto a aprender. Además, ambos sabían que las lecciones no durarían mucho tiempo.</p><p>– "Has mejorado bastante, muchacho, aunque necesitarás direccionar mejor tu cosmo al ejecutar tu nueva técnica".</p><p>– "No se preocupe, señor Aldebarán. Estaré listo. Tal como lo necesita Saori".</p><p>– "¿Saori? Es la diosa Athena de quien hablas. ¿Aún insistes en tratarla como igual? Ustedes los caballeros de bronce gozan de muchas confianzas con ella. No tienen remedio".</p><p>Sipán sabía que Aldebarán se refería a Seiya y a los otros caballeros que atravesaron las 12 Casas, que habían permanecido al lado de Athena durante cada batalla después de ello, así que tomó el comentario con humor mientras seguían entrenando.</p><p>– "Ahora quiero que me ataques a una distancia menor. Necesitas cubrir todos los espacios posibles, Sipán".</p><p>– "Está bien. Verá que lo sorprenderé".</p><p>– "Aquí te espero".</p><p>Sipán se acercó a gran velocidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si se tratara de una pelea de box. Aldebarán estaba bastante sorprendido por semejante rapidez.</p><p>– "¡Excelente, Sipán! Ahora quiero que ejecutes tu nueva técnica".</p><p>– "Tengo algo mejor. Ya verá…".</p><p>Sipán hizo un movimiento rápido con los puños y consiguió desprender una onda de choque con forma de boomerang que impactó en la cara de Aldebarán y, al ver que había tenido éxito, sonrió.</p><p>– "¡Jajajajaja! ¿Qué fue eso?".</p><p>– "Hace poco lo vi en una pelea de box. Me pareció interesante y quise probarlo".</p><p>– "Por un momento pensé que ejecutarás tu Allqu Assault (Embestida del Perro), pero me sorprendiste, muchacho. ¡Jajajajaja!".</p><p>Sipán había desarrollado una nueva técnica con ayuda del caballero de Tauro. Esta, a diferencia del Allqu Assault (Embestida del Perro), tenía un impacto más destructivo, ya que concentraba su cosmo en un solo punto. Ciertamente Aldebarán había quedado satisfecho por esa interesante variante de su Great Horn (Gran Cuerno).</p><p>Aquella noche, mientras los dos observaban la noche estrellada en silencio, el caballero dorado supo que el momento había llegado.</p><p>– "Creo que es hora de volver al Santuario".</p><p>– "¿Ahora?".</p><p>– "Partiré mañana, Sipán. El movimiento de las estrellas me dice que el Santuario me necesitará pronto. Algo se aproxima. Además, no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Amaru hizo un buen trabajo. Yo solo ayudé un poco. Confío en que tú y tus compañeros no defraudarán a Athena en las guerras por venir".</p><p>– "No lo haremos. Protegeremos a Saori".</p><p>– "'Diosa Athena' para ti… En fin, ustedes los caballeros de bronce son bastante cercanos a ella. Supongo que esa insolencia es parte de su juventud. ¡Jajajajaja!".</p><p>El caballero dorado estaba listo para partir. Habían acordado no despedirse. Aldebarán siempre se había mostrado jovial con todos y no quería que fuera diferente con su ahora discípulo. Solo le dijo a Sipán que se cuidara y que no olvidara lo aprendido en esos días. Estaba seguro de que el mundo necesitaría más jóvenes caballeros de sangre ardiente que protegieran a la diosa Athena, justo como él se lo había demostrado.</p><p>Terrenos elevados de las costas del norte del Perú</p><p>Aldebarán de Tauro partió a la mañana siguiente rumbo al Santuario de Grecia, pues su deber como caballero de Athena así lo demandaba.</p><p>– "Adiós, maestro Aldebarán, y gracias por todo".</p><p>Sipán secó sus lágrimas mientras observaba al enorme caballero dorado alejarse por la orilla, portando su Pandora Box. Era la primera vez que Sipán llamaba 'maestro' a Aldebarán. Sus emociones eran confusas. Sentía tristeza, ya que en su interior algo le decía que quizá esa sería la última vez que vería a Aldebarán, pero a la vez se sentía muy afortunado de haber sido entrenado por dos admirables caballeros de Athena en su propia tierra.</p><p>CONTINUARÁ…</p><p>A LA MEMORIA DE DON ALFONSO RAMÍREZ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con la voz del narrador:</p><p>Aldebarán de Tauro llegó al Perú para entrenar a Sipán a pedido de la diosa Athena. Aunque el entrenamiento fue breve, Sipán pudo demostrar su evolución en el campo de batalla y al mismo tiempo desarrollar una nueva técnica. Sin embargo, el movimiento de las estrellas advirtió al caballero dorado que algo estaba a punto de suceder y era momento de que regresara al Santuario en Grecia.</p><p>¿El sueño que tuvo Sipán la noche previa a la partida de Aldebarán fue una premonición? ¿El presentimiento de Aldebarán está relacionado con el pronto despertar de AIAPAEC? Son muchas las dudas en la mente de Sipán, el caballero de Perro Peruano.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DAR INICIO. LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA SE REUNIRÁN PRONTO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 21</p><p>HISTORIA DEL MUNDO ANTIGUO</p><p>PLAYAS DE LAS COSTAS DEL NORTE DEL PERÚ</p><p>– "Delicioso".</p><p>– "Qué bueno que te gustara, Joe".</p><p>– "No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, Sipán. Te felicito".</p><p>Ikal y Joe habían llegado al día siguiente de la partida de Aldebarán de Tauro rumbo a Grecia. Fue un reencuentro bastante afectuoso. Había pasados solo algunos días desde que los caballeros de bronce se habían conocido en aquella misma cabaña y habían formado grandes lazos de amistad. No obstante, en ese momento el gran ausente era Bastian de Ciervo.</p><p>– "Y bien, ¿qué es lo que esperamos? AIAPAEC está a punto de despertar, ¿verdad?".</p><p>La pregunta de Joe parecía ingenua, pero detrás de ella se ocultaba mucha incertidumbre.</p><p>– "De nada sirve impacientarse. Ya buscamos ese acceso, esa niebla con la que se topó Sipán la primera vez, y no pudimos encontrarlo. Debemos estar alerta, nada más".</p><p>Ikal era el mayor de los cuatro caballeros. Era algo que siempre se notaba en su voz serena, pero llena de sapiencia. Tal como dijo, apenas se habían reencontrado, los tres jóvenes buscaron el acceso oculto que llevó a Sipán a las puertas del Templo Subterráneo de AIAPAEC, donde combatió a Yacu y Thojilla sin éxito alguno. Era como si la inmensa puerta se hubiera perdido para siempre.</p><p>– "Hablamos de sobra con el doctor Merrick en Japón. Recuérdenlo, caballeros".</p><p>El caballero de Serpiente se refería al jefe de la División de Investigación Humana de la Fundación GRAAD, el historiador Merrick Alexander. Un inglés ya entrado en años que había dirigido una investigación sobre los mitos antiguos del mundo.</p><p>FUNDACIÓN GRAAD –HACE UNOS DÍAS–</p><p>– "Muchachos, tengan cuidado, por favor. Son libros únicos en el mundo".</p><p>– "Lo siento, doctor. Al parecer mis amigos nunca habían visto una biblioteca".</p><p>– "No te preocupes. Tu nombre es Ikal, ¿verdad? Esto es lo que quería mostrarte".</p><p>Las palabras del doctor Merrick denotaban calma, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a Sipán y Joe mientras jugaban con los libros. Bastian, por el contrario, no le causaba preocupación, pues solo observaba de lejos, pero se mantenía atento a la conversación.</p><p>– "¿'La Historia de las Grandes Guerras Santas'? Es un nombre poco común para un libro, doctor".</p><p>– "Imagino que sí. A decir verdad mis estudiantes lo llaman HIPERMITO, pero representa la investigación de mi vida.. Me gustaría que lo leas. Podría adelantarte algo, ya que la señorita Kido me pidió que los ayudara con todo lo referido a AIAPAEC. La tierra de donde proviene tu amigo Sipán […]".</p><p>Al escuchar su nombre, Sipán se acercó a ellos con el semblante serio que la situación ameritaba, junto con Joe y Bastian.</p><p>– "[…] Perú es una tierra bastante particular, hogar de diversas divinidades, pero entre ellas destacan dos muy poderosas, en dos lugares bastante conocidos. Una de ellas es el decapitador AIAPAEC, quien, según me comentan, ya edificó un templo debajo de las ruinas de la Huaca de la Luna".</p><p>– "¿Dioses? ¿Cuántos hay en el mundo?".</p><p>Las palabras del doctor Merrick levantaron una enorme curiosidad en el propio Sipán.</p><p>– "Existen tantos como mitos hay en el mundo, Sipán. El panteón griego no es el único en el mundo. Ustedes acaban de derrotar a Papa-Tua-Nuku en Oceanía, ¿no es así? Este universo y todo lo que conocemos se creó gracias al Big Bang, de donde emergió la BIG WILL o Gran Voluntad que formó las estrellas y el resto del universo. Los dioses y otras formas de vida se formaron a partir de ese suceso. Es gracias a él que los dioses fueron creados, entre ellos AIAPAEC, el decapitador que volverá a este mundo.</p><p>– "¿Cómo sabremos cuándo ocurrirá?".</p><p>– "No podemos estar seguros, pero hemos encontrado referencias en los murales de las huacas del norte peruano. Al parecer la clave se encuentra en la consecución de sucesos entre uku pacha, kay pacha y hanan pacha. Es decir, el mundo de abajo, el mundo terrenal y el mundo celestial.</p><p>– "Un inframundo, una tierra y un cielo. ¿Qué podría conectarlos?".</p><p>– "Me gustaría darles mayor información, pero lo cierto es que la historia antigua de América tiene muchos más secretos que el resto del mundo. La señorita Kido, quiero decir la diosa Athena, protectora de la Tierra desde la Era del Mito, confía en ustedes y nosotros contamos con eso, muchachos".</p><p>– "¡Protegeremos la Tierra y a Athena!".</p><p>El juramento de los caballeros de bronce tranquilizó al doctor Merrick, que dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su anciano rostro.</p><p>PLAYAS DE LAS COSTAS DEL NORTE DEL PERÚ –PRESENTE–</p><p>– "Creo que lo mejor será volver a la Huaca de la L-… ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!".</p><p>Las palabras de Joe se cortaron de golpe cuando un terremoto, el más poderoso que se haya sentido en las costas del norte peruano, agitó la tierra como si se tratara de una hoja papel a punto de romperse. Parte de la vieja cabaña de Amaru se caía a medida que el terremoto continuaba, pero los jóvenes y el perro Walter estaban a salvo.</p><p>– "¡MAESTRO!".</p><p>De pronto, Sipán recordó la tumba de su querido maestro y corrió rápidamente hasta ese lugar, ante la sorpresa de Ikal y Joe, que solo lo vieron alejarse.</p><p>TERRENOS ELEVADOS DE LAS COSTAS DEL NORTE DEL PERÚ</p><p>– "Perdóneme, maestro Amaru, vine tan pronto como pude… Estaba preocupado, pero… todo está bien…".</p><p>– "¡Sipán, debemos irnos…! ¡AHORA!".</p><p>Ikal lucía más serio que nunca, pero su preocupación estaba más que justificada. Con el aliento que le quedaba, sentenció lo que les había preocupado tanto.</p><p>– "La radio… En las noticias… Dicen que las Huacas de la Luna y del Sol fueron destruidas por el terremoto…".</p><p>– "Solo puede significar una cosa…".</p><p>– "…AIAPAEC".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con la voz del narrador:</p><p>Los caballeros Ikal de Serpiente y Joe de Búho se reunieron con Sipán en tierras peruanas luego de su visita a la diosa Athena, en cuya biblioteca conocieron al doctor Merrick Alexander, que les reveló la investigación hecha por la Fundación GRAAD. Conocida como el HIPERMITO, dicha investigación narra la historia del Mundo Antiguo desde el origen de los tiempos, en la cual se concluye que existen tantos dioses como mitos en el mundo.</p><p>Tras reafirmar su compromiso de proteger este mundo y a Saori Kido, la encarnación de la diosa Athena, los caballeros de la esperanza estaban listos para idear su siguiente estrategia. Sin embargo, en el norte de Perú, un terremoto implacable los alertó de un acontecimiento sin precedentes. Las famosas Huacas del Sol y de la Luna habían sido destruidas y tal evento solo podía significar que la batalla era inminente.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA CORTINA DE UNA NUEVA GUERRA SANTA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE ABRIRSE. EL DIOS AIAPAEC SE ACERCA…</p><p>CAPÍTULO 22</p><p>EMERGE EL TEMPLO SUBTERRÁNEO</p><p>TEMPLO SUBTERRÁNEO DEL DIOS AIAPAEC –MINUTOS ANTES–</p><p>– "Al fin ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperando".</p><p>– "Estamos con usted, mi señor AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "Que el mundo tiemble ante nosotros…".</p><p>PLAYAS DE LAS COSTAS DEL NORTE DEL PERÚ –ACTUALIDAD–</p><p>Sipán estaba más tranquilo al saber que la tumba de su maestro Amaru no había sufrido daños a causa del terrible terremoto. Luego de recoger sus Pandora Box, los caballeros salieron a toda prisa en dirección al único lugar donde encontrarían respuestas, el mismo lugar que se conectaba con la entrada del Templo del dios AIAPAEC. Al llegar, comprobaron lo que Ikal había anunciado.</p><p>RUINAS DE LAS HUACAS DEL SOL Y DE LA LUNA</p><p>– "Todo… Todo está destruido".</p><p>El asombro de Joe era justificado. Las Huacas del Sol y de la Luna habían sido visiblemente afectadas por el gran terremoto y se habían reducido a casi nada. Sin embargo, antes de que los caballeros pudieran acercarse más, un nuevo temblor remeció el suelo y se abrieron grietas en la base de la Huaca de la Luna, ante la mirada de terror de los pobladores y turistas.</p><p>– "Llegan algo tarde, ¿no les parece?".</p><p>Sipán, Ikal y Joe se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz familiar. El caballero de Ciervo, Bastian, estaba frente a ellos, también portando su Pandora Box.</p><p>– "¡Bastian! ¿Pero… en dónde estabas? ¿Cuándo llegaste?".</p><p>– "Como les comenté, tenía asuntos que atender. Llegué hace poco, en realidad. Pensé encontrarme con ustedes en la cabaña, pero decidí venir directamente aquí luego del terremoto".</p><p>– "Ya veo. Así que estamos nuevamente reunidos…".</p><p>– "Y en el momento indicado… Hay algo en el ambiente, como si algo estuviera a punto de-".</p><p>Antes de que Sipán terminara de hablar, el temblor se intensificó. Esta vez, una estructura colosal comenzó a emerger de la tierra, rodeando la Huaca de la Luna.</p><p>– "No puede ser… ¡ES LA PUERTA!".</p><p>Incluso después de haber combatido guerreros maoríes y haber conocido a la diosa Athena, la Gran Puerta del Templo del dios AIAPAEC seguía produciendo el mismo asombro y ansiedad en el corazón de Sipán. La Huaca de la Luna se levantaba una vez más con cinco enormes templos sobre su superficie. La batalla contra AIAPAEC estaba a punto de comenzar.</p><p>– "Tenemos que irnos. No perdamos más tiempo, amigos".</p><p>Tras las palabras de Joe, los caballeros de Athena abrieron sus respectivas Pandora Box y sus armaduras vistieron sus cuerpos al instante. Al verlos, algunos pobladores los aplaudieron, llenos de esperanza, pues era como si aquellos jóvenes guerreros del Torneo Galáctico que aparecieron una vez en televisión estuvieran junto a ellos.</p><p>– "¡Esta vez tenemos que abrir esa puerta!".</p><p>Sipán estaba impaciente por entrar, pues recordó su experiencia al enfrentar a Thojilla de Zorro y Yacu de Boa. En aquella ocasión había conseguido derrotar con dificultad a ambos ukus, pero ahora lo acompañaban tres caballeros que pelearían junto él. Ya no estaba solo.</p><p>– "¡Esperen! ¡La puerta está-…!".</p><p>Ikal advirtió que la enorme puerta, la única entrada de la ciudadela amurallada, se estaba abriendo ante el asombro y pánico de las personas, que lloraban mientras permanecían paralizadas, incapaces de correr. El escenario era bastante tenso. Joe trató de calmar a algunos pobladores, pero fue en vano. A medida que se abría la puerta, se distinguía cada vez más una figura humana que avanzaba seguida de cientos de soldados. El escenario era similar al que habían presenciado en Oceanía.</p><p>– "Así que ustedes son 'esos' caballeros de Athena… Sean bienvenidos".</p><p>– "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres un uku, al igual que Yacu y Thojilla?"</p><p>Sipán reconoció la armadura de aquel sujeto de inmediato. Era una mochik, oscura como la noche y al mismo tiempo capaz de reflejar la luz de la luna. Sin embargo, su forma era diferente, quizá por el animal o bestia que representaba. Aun así, la piel pálida de su portador lo hacía bastante reconocible como uku, aunque era innegable que su aspecto lo hacía lucir más tétrico que los anteriores.</p><p>– "¿Yacu y Thojilla? No me compares con esos dos despojos cuyo único logro fue ofrecer su sangre ya muerta para que este templo emergiera. No... Yo soy Anqura, uku lunar de Cangrejo. Y, como es evidente, todos ustedes morirán en nombre de mi señor AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "Eres muy valiente para ser solo un cangrejo".</p><p>– "Tú derrotaste a dos de ellos, Sipán. Es hora de que conozcan al resto de nosotros".</p><p>– "Esta vez no eres el único caballero de Athena aquí".</p><p>Las palabras de Bastian, Joe e Ikal animaron a Sipán, que asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>– "Es cierto. Vencimos a Papa-Tua-Nuku, todos juntos".</p><p>– "Perfecto. Ya que quieren morir, entonces morirán juntos. Prometo que sus cuerpos serán alimento para mis cangrejos… Pero no dejemos que el público se aburra… ¡Ellos también sufrirán! ¡GUERREROS DEL DIOS AIAPAEC, ACABEN CON TODO AQUEL QUE ENCUENTREN CON VIDA! ¡EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRO DIOS, QUE NO QUEDE UNA SOLA CABEZA UNIDA AL CUERPO!".</p><p>Al escuchar el grito de Anqura, las personas que quedaban en las cercanías salieron despavoridas, invadidas por un horror inimaginable.</p><p>– "¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ESTAS PERSONAS SON INOCENTES!".</p><p>– "Inocentes o no… ¡Eso no importa! Su muerte es la voluntad de mi señor AIAPAEC, el decapitador de este mundo. ¡Jajajajajaja!".</p><p>– "Tenemos que dividirnos. No podemos proteger a las personas y pelear con este sujeto a la vez… Sipán, tú y yo contra Aqura… Bastian y Joe, acaben con los soldados y-…".</p><p>De pronto, Ikal fue interrumpido por el intenso brillo de tres destellos en el cielo, que se acercaron hasta aterrizar en el muro que rodeaba el templo del dios decapitador. En medio del resplandor se podía distinguir las siluetas de tres jóvenes que portaban armaduras similares, pero distintas a la vez.</p><p>– "Caballeros de Athena… Nosotros nos encargaremos".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con la voz del narrador:</p><p>Luego del terremoto que castigó el norte peruano Sipán, Ikal y Joe se reunieron con Bastian de Ciervo. Juntos atestiguaron el surgimiento de la Gran Puerta, que Sipán había visto tiempo atrás, y de cinco grandes templos en la superficie de la Huaca de la Luna, esta vez rodeada por un inmenso muro. De inmediato, los caballeros vistieron sus armaduras y se dirigieron a la entrada de la ciudadela del dios AIAPAEC, pero para su sorpresa.</p><p>Anqura, uku lunar de Cangrejo, hizo su aparición y ordenó al ejército que sacrificaran a todas las personas que encontraran a su paso en nombre su señor AIAPAEC. Finalmente, cuando los caballeros se preparaban para luchar, el resplandor de tres destellos en el cielo los alertó de la llegada de jóvenes desconocidos que, al igual que ellos, portaban armaduras.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL ENEMIGO SE HA REVELADO ANTE LOS CABALLEROS. LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE PROTEGER ESTE MUNDO…</p><p>CAPÍTULO 23</p><p>INICIA OTRA GUERRA SANTA</p><p>EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDADELA DE SANGRE</p><p>– "Caballeros de Athena… Nosotros nos encargaremos".</p><p>Con un rápido movimiento, los desconocidos que habían estado de pie sobre el inmenso muro que rodeaba la Huaca de la Luna se posicionaron frente a los caballeros de bronce. De inmediato, todos adoptaron posturas de defensa.</p><p>– "¿Quiénes son ustedes?".</p><p>– "Somos caballeros, al igual que ustedes".</p><p>El joven de armadura roja respondió a la pregunta de Sipán con un semblante bastante calmado.</p><p>– "Soy Shō, de la Armadura Celeste".</p><p>– "Yo soy Daichi, de la Armadura Terrestre".</p><p>– "Y yo Ushio, de la Armadura Marina".</p><p>– "¡Somos los Caballeros de Acero!".</p><p>– "¿Caballeros de Acero…?".</p><p>– "El Dr. Asamori nos envió para apoyarlos".</p><p>Fue entonces cuando los caballeros de bronce comprendieron la situación. Recordaron que, durante su visita a la biblioteca de la Fundación GRAAD, el Dr. Merrick Alexander les había hablado sobre un colega suyo a quien el señor Mitsumasa Kido había solicitado un importante proyecto. No había duda de que el resultado de su investigación era la clave que explicaría la presencia de los caballeros de acero y las armaduras que portaban.</p><p>– "Los ayudaremos en la batalla. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes, caballeros de bronce".</p><p>– "¿Qué quieres decir?".</p><p>– "No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras la diosa Athena y otros caballeros también están luchando".</p><p>– "¿Athena…?".</p><p>– "Eso significa que una nueva guerra santa ha comenzado…".</p><p>– "Entonces todo sucedió tal como nos lo advirtió...".</p><p>– "¡No pierdan tiempo, nosotros protegeremos a los civiles inocentes!".</p><p>Antes de que los caballeros pudieran decir algo más, los gritos de Anqura los regresaron a la realidad. A su alrededor, los soldados que se acercaban peligrosamente a los pobladores habían pasado de ser cientos a ser miles de hombres armados con lanzas y escudos.</p><p>– "Todos serán sacrificios para nuestro dios AIAPAEC! ¡Y CUANDO EL GRAN ECLIPSE SE HAYA COMPLETADO NO QUEDARÁ NADIE CON VIDA!".</p><p>– "¿El Gran Eclipse…?".</p><p>– "¡LA AMBICIÓN Y DESTRUCCIÓN DE LOS DIOSES GRIEGOS SERÁ LA GLORIA PARA NUESTRO SEÑOR AIAPAEC!".</p><p>Anqura extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo y cuando los caballeros levantaron la vista notaron que el brillo del sol empezaba a ser opacado por la luna. Incluso a simple vista, era evidente que no se trataba de un eclipse común y corriente.</p><p>– "¡EL PODER DE NUESTRO SEÑOR AIAPAEC AUMENTARÁ A MEDIDA QUE EL SOL SE OCULTE Y CUANDO EL MUNDO AL FIN ESTÉ SUMIDO EN LA OSCURIDAD ABSOLUTA, SU REGRESO SERÁ INMINENTE!".</p><p>– "Eso significa…".</p><p>– "¡…que AIAPAEC despertará cuando se complete el eclipse!".</p><p>Las palabras del uku alertaron a los caballeros sobre la terrible amenaza a la que realmente se enfrentaban. Su prioridad era impedir que el dios decapitador volviera a la vida. Tenían que evitarlo a toda costa.</p><p>– "¡No podemos perder más tiempo! ¡La señorita Saori, Athena, cree en nosotros! ¡Tenemos que detener a AIAPAEC!".</p><p>– "Nosotros protegeremos a los pobladores y derrotaremos a los soldados".</p><p>– "No se preocupen. Nos haremos cargo de este cangrejo".</p><p>– "¡Ustedes sigan adelante!".</p><p>Una nueva determinación llenó de energía a los caballeros. En ese momento no importaba de qué material eran sus armaduras, pues su objetivo era el mismo. Estaban luchando por el mismo ideal.</p><p>– "Confiamos en ustedes".</p><p>– "Asegúrense de alcanzarnos más adelante".</p><p>Con esas palabras, Sipán, Bastian, Ikal y Joe se alejaron en dirección a la Gran Puerta, mientras los caballeros de acero retrocedían para colocarse estratégicamente frente a la multitud de pobladores y turistas que, aterrados, observaban a los soldados acercarse cada vez más.</p><p>– "¡Insolentes! ¡Los mataré a ustedes primero y luego me encargaré de los otros! O, mejor aún, dejaré que encuentren el camino a su perdición… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>– "¡Eso ya lo veremos!".</p><p>Los caballeros de acero empezaron el ataque contra el ejército de AIAPAEC. A pesar de ser superados en número, derrotaron con mucha habilidad a la mayoría de ellos. No obstante, antes de que pudieran vencer a todos, Anqura se puso a la cabeza del ejército, dispuesto a entrar en batalla.</p><p>– "Veamos si son rivales para mí…".</p><p>El uku extendió las tenazas que sobresalían de sus puños y aprovechó la corta distancia que lo separaba de los caballeros de acero para lanzar su técnica más poderosa.</p><p>– "¡TIRANA POISON!".</p><p>En cuestión de segundos, el golpe que había lanzado Anqura se dividió en múltiples destellos que impactaron directamente en los caballeros de acero y dañaron sus armaduras como ningún ataque lo había hecho antes. Los tres trataron de reincorporarse, pero el cansancio y las heridas que sufrieron a causa del ataque impidieron que se pusieran de pie. Era un momento crítico y, sin embargo, no lograban encontrar fuerza suficiente para contraatacar.</p><p>– "¿Eso es todo? ¡Parece que solo eran palabrería después de todo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>INTERIOR DE LA CIUDADELA DE SANGRE</p><p>– "¡Ahí están!".</p><p>Tras cruzar la Gran Puerta, los caballeros de bronce se detuvieron frente a lo que alguna vez fue la Huaca de la Luna, en cuya superficie se encontraban cinco imponentes templos, todos de distinta estructura, rodeados por poderosos cosmos.</p><p>– "Será mejor que nos separemos si queremos llegar a tiempo al último templo".</p><p>– "Debemos ser precavidos".</p><p>– "Lo lograremos".</p><p>– "Nos encontraremos al final del camino".</p><p>– "¡POR ATHENA!".</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SIGILOSA</p><p>El silencio que inundaba el primer templo era perturbador. Lo único que Sipán sintió al entrar fue una leve brisa que acariciaba la vegetación hasta llegar a una laguna que adornaba el lugar más profundo del templo.</p><p>– "Qué extraño... El cosmo que sentí antes se ha desvanecido…".</p><p>Sipán sintió curiosidad, se arrodilló frente a la laguna y al ver su reflejo en el agua, recordó el sueño que había tenido días atrás, durante su entrenamiento con Aldebarán de Tauro. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó el brillo de unos grandes ojos que lo miraban fijamente desde el agua hasta que, de pronto, un gigantesco caimán de color negro intenso salió del agua para atacarlo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, el colosal animal volvió a sumergirse en el agua.</p><p>– "¿Qué fue eso…?".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador:</p><p>La llegada de los caballeros de acero, enviados por el Dr. Asamori, dio un giro a la batalla en el exterior de la Ciudadela de Sangre. Tras la revelación de una nueva Guerra Santa y de la situación de Athena y el Santuario, Sipán y sus amigos comprenden que la llegada de AIAPAEC no es coincidencia. Shō, Daichi y Ushio prometen proteger a los civiles y derrotar al uku Anqura de Cangrejo, mientras los caballeros de bronce dividen sus caminos y combaten en los Templos de la Ciudadela de Sangre. Sipán se adentra en uno de los templos y es atacado por un enorme caimán como señal de que un terrible combate está a punto de iniciar.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, detenga la ambición del terrible dios decapitador AIAPAEC antes que el Gran Eclipse cubra por completo este mundo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA BATALLA CONTRA AIAPAEC HA INICIADO Y SOLO LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA PUEDEN DERROTARLO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 24</p><p>LA NUEVA TÉCNICA SE MANIFIESTA</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SIGILOSA</p><p>Sipán estaba atónito. Ya no podía distinguir la silueta del enorme animal en el lago, pero aún sentía su presencia. Sentía que lo observaba desde el agua.</p><p>– "¡Muéstrate!".</p><p>Frente a él, el agua parecía estar en calma. No obstante, de un momento a otro, una silueta se acercó a la orilla. Sipán se preparó para atacar, pero para su sorpresa, no fue un gran caimán lo que se asomó del lago, sino un delfín rosado, una especie que habita en el Amazonas.</p><p>– "¿Cómo es posible…?".</p><p>El animal empezó a hacer movimientos que parecían invitar a Sipán a sumergirse en el lago. Sin embargo, el caballero retrocedió varios pasos, pues estaba seguro de que se trataba de una trampa. Al verlo alejarse, el delfín salió del agua y se escondió entre la vegetación.</p><p>– "Bienvenido, caballero de Athena".</p><p>– "¿Quién eres?".</p><p>Sipán esperaba en posición de defensa que su oponente se mostrara. Incluso entre las sombras, notó que la forma del animal se había vuelto humana. El templo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Sipán escuchó los pasos del uku acercándose.</p><p>– "Soy Saúl, uku lunar de Yacuruna. Bienvenido al Templo de la Luna Sigilosa".</p><p>Finalmente, el guardián del Templo estaba frente a él. Su mochik era impresionante a la vista y aunque sus ojos permanecían ocultos tras su casco, su semblante se notaba calmado.</p><p>– "No esperaba que llegaran más caballeros. Es una lástima… No podrán detener lo inevitable".</p><p>– "Te equivocas. Ellos protegerán a los inocentes que tu dios quiere sacrificar".</p><p>– "¿Inocentes? ¿No te parece que arriesgan demasiado por ellos?".</p><p>– "¿De qué hablas?".</p><p>– "Todos ustedes están luchando para salvarles la vida, pero la verdad es… que ninguno de ellos arriesgaría su vida por ustedes. Es una causa inútil".</p><p>– "¡Te demostraré que no! ¡Prepárate!".</p><p>Sin dudar, Sipán se lanzó al ataque. Aunque sus movimientos eran rápidos, el uku parecía evitarlos con facilidad. La lucha siguió así durante varios minutos, hasta que Saúl tomó la ventaja y aprisionó los puños de Sipán.</p><p>– "No pelees. No servirá de nada".</p><p>– "¡Soy un caballero! ¡Los caballeros de Athena peleamos por la paz y la justicia!".</p><p>El uku liberó a Sipán y levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo. La falta de un techo sobre el templo permitió que el caballero contemplara el Gran Eclipse, que avanzaba a gran velocidad.</p><p>– "Observa. No hay escapatoria. La oscuridad cubrirá el mundo entero. Solo entonces, la verdadera justicia llegará de manos del señor AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "¡Eso no lo permitiré! ¡ALLQU ASSAULT (EMBESTIDA DEL PERRO)!".</p><p>– "PIRQA SCALES (CORAZA DE ESCAMAS)".</p><p>El ataque de Sipán se detuvo de inmediato cuando una parte de la mochik de Saúl, que sobresalía como la cola del gran caimán negro, lo protegió como un perfecto escudo.</p><p>– "No haces más que gastar tu energía en vano. No vale la pena que luches por seres ingratos. Tus compañeros lo entenderán pronto… y fallarán… igual que tú".</p><p>– "No. Sé que no fallarán. Confío en ellos".</p><p>– "Ya te lo dije. No tiene sentido confiar en otros. Cuando más lo necesites, estarás solo… Todos te abandonarán…".</p><p>– "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no crees en los demás?".</p><p>– "¿Quieres saberlo? Hace tiempo, confíe demasiado en aquellos a quienes consideré amigos… Un gran error. Cuando estuve en peligro, cuando grité, cuando les pedí ayuda, ellos solo huyeron. No les importó dejarme atrás para salvarse. Deben haber pensado que era imposible que sobreviviera en ese río, atrapado en la corriente y rodeado por enormes bestias, y aun así, aquí estoy… El espíritu de los ríos me salvó para cumplir esta tarea…".</p><p>Poco a poco, el templo se hizo más sombrío a causa del eclipse. En medio de la pelea, Sipán se dio cuenta de que la fuerza de su oponente provenía de la decepción y del dolor de ser traicionado. Sin embargo, su cosmo no era agresivo. A pesar de todo, se mantenía en calma.</p><p>– "No eres una mala persona, Saúl… Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…".</p><p>– "No sientas lástima por mí, caballero. Yo no siento lástima de mí mismo, ni de mi destino".</p><p>– "¿Entonces por qué luchas por AIAPAEC? ¿Por qué no usas tu poder para detener su ambición?".</p><p>– "Solo el señor AIAPAEC será capaz de devolver el equilibrio a este mundo corrompido. Él impartirá la verdadera justicia entre aquellos a quienes llamas 'inocentes'".</p><p>La determinación del uku era increíble. Era evidente que Sipán y él tenían posiciones opuestas. La convicción de cada uno decidiría el resultado del combate.</p><p>– "Nunca estamos solos, sin importar lo que suceda. Estás equivocado, Saúl. Entiéndelo".</p><p>– "Caballero, ya has decidido cuál será tu camino… y yo he decidido el mío…".</p><p>El uku extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados y Sipán vio cómo los ojos del caimán en la mochik de su oponente comenzaron a brillar. Entonces, Saúl aumentó su cosmo para usar su más poderosa técnica.</p><p>– "¡LETHAL KHACHU (MORDIDA LETAL)".</p><p>En ese momento, Sipán entendió que ninguno de los dos cedería. Antes de que el ataque del uku lo alcanzara, adoptó una posición firme y concentró todo su cosmo en sus puños, decidido a dar todo en la batalla y vencer. Era el momento de demostrar lo que había aprendido de su maestro Aldebarán de Tauro.</p><p>– "¡PROCYON IMPACT (IMPACTO PROCYON)!".</p><p>La colisión de ataques causó una fuerte explosión que hizo que ambos retrocedieran varios metros, hasta perder de vista al otro. Lo único que Sipán escuchó, a lo lejos, fue el eco de la mochik de Saúl al caer al suelo.</p><p>EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDADELA DE SANGRE</p><p>Los soldados de AIAPAEC no eran ser rivales para los caballeros de acero, pero Anqura era otra historia. Sus ataques eran violentos en todo momento. Aunque estaban en desventaja no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos.</p><p>– "No nos rendiremos".</p><p>– "También somos caballeros…".</p><p>– "¡Lucharemos por la paz y la justicia en nombre de Athena!".</p><p>– "¿Siguen insistiendo? Muy bien. Si es lo que quieren, ¡LE PONDRÉ FIN A SUS MISERABLES VIDAS AHORA!"</p><p>– "¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!".</p><p>– "¡TIRANA POISON (PINZA VENENOSA)!".</p><p>– "¡STEEL HURRICANE (HURACÁN DE ACERO)!".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador:</p><p>La pelea entre el uku Saúl de Yacuruna y el caballero Sipán de Can Menor en el Templo de la Luna Sigilosa dio inicio. Aunque el semblante del uku de Yacuruna era tranquilo escondía un poder terrible que puso en riesgo la vida de Sipán. Era el momento para que el caballero de Athena ponga en práctica lo aprendido con Aldebarán de Tauro y así ejecuté su nueva técnica llamada Procyon Impact. En estos momentos caballeros de bronce y de acero se encuentran peleando por el destino de nuestro mundo con la esperanza que el cosmo de Athena los proteja.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, derroten a lo ukus servidores del dios AIAPAEC antes que el Gran Eclipse cubra nuestro mundo con la oscuridad perpetua.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIN IMPORTAR DÓNDE SE ENCUENTREN LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA CONTINÚAN PELEANDO CONTRA LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 25</p><p>ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SIGILOSA</p><p>Tras el impacto causado por el choque de técnicas, Sipán y Saúl tardaron en levantarse. Ambos habían sido golpeados por su oponente y permanecieron en el suelo por algunos segundos, hasta que, al fin, se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a terminar la batalla.</p><p>– "Veo que no quieres comprenderlo, caballero"</p><p>– "Eres tú quien debe comprender, Saúl. El deseo de AIAPAEC es exterminar a las personas. ¡No hay justicia en algo como eso!".</p><p>– "¡La justicia no es más que recibir lo merecido! Todas las personas, estén allá afuera o en cualquier otro lugar de este mundo, asumirán las consecuencias de sus actos, al igual que yo…".</p><p>– "¿A qué te refieres?".</p><p>– "¿En verdad pensaste que dejé escapar a esos traidores? No, Sipán. Yo acabé con ellos, tal como ellos acabaron conmigo cuando me dejaron a mi suerte".</p><p>– "¡Cometiste un gran error!".</p><p>Sipán adoptó una posición de ataque y Saúl hizo lo mismo. El cosmo de los dos se elevó hasta el máximo, como prueba de su convicción. Estaban preparados para decidir el desenlace de la batalla con un último golpe.</p><p>– "¡LETHAL KHACHU (MORDIDA LETAL)".</p><p>– "¡PROCYON IMPACT (IMPACTO PROCYON)!".</p><p>Esta vez, el ataque quedó suspendido en medio de los dos. Durante varios segundos, Sipán y Saúl concentraron todo su poder en aquel único punto, hasta que, finalmente, la presión entre las técnicas se rompió y ambos recibieron el ataque rival.</p><p>– "Tu espíritu es fuerte, caballero, pero también tú tendrás que hacer frente a la realidad… No confíes a ciegas en tus 'amigos'… porque… uno de ellos te-…".</p><p>Antes de terminar su frase, Saúl cayó sin vida en el lago que adornaba el Templo. A unos metros, Sipán se mantenía en pie. Había derrotado a su oponente, aunque a un alto costo.</p><p>– "Ya terminó… Ahora puedes descansar… Pero yo-… debo seguir adelant-…".</p><p>Sipán avanzó con dificultad por la orilla del lago mientras su cosmo se apagaba poco a poco. Estaba cerca de la salida cuando perdió las fuerzas para continuar y cayó al suelo.</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA ILUSORIA</p><p>Luego de separarse de los demás, Joe siguió el camino que lo llevó a la entrada de un inmenso templo, al cual entró de inmediato, sin notar que una singular figura lo seguía desde el cielo. De pronto, una intensa niebla llenó el lugar y bloqueó su paso.</p><p>– "¿Qué es esto?".</p><p>Joe intentó encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto de neblina durante varios minutos, pero parecía imposible. Entonces, elevó su cosmo, decidido a deshacer aquella trampa brumosa, pero la figura que antes lo había seguido lo detuvo al posarse frente a él. Se trataba de una lechuza, un ave que lo observaba con curiosidad.</p><p>– "¿También estás perdida? No te preocupes. ¡Voy a acabar con esto!".</p><p>– "¿Joe?".</p><p>El caballero detuvo su técnica al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar para él. Incrédulo, desvió su mirada hacia la niebla, desde la cual se acercaba una persona. Al verla, retrocedió unos pasos, desconcertado. El que había sido su buen amigo y compañero de entrenamiento antes de fallecer por causas desconocidas, estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.</p><p>– "No… No es posible… ¿Cómo…?".</p><p>– "¡En verdad eres tú, Joe! ¡Vaya! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez!".</p><p>– "No eres tú... No puedes ser tú… Vasco…".</p><p>– "¿De qué estás hablando? Soy yo".</p><p>– "No. Tú estás…".</p><p>– "Aquí. Siempre vengo a este lugar. ¿No lo recuerdas?".</p><p>Lentamente, la niebla comenzó a disiparse y dio paso a un gran árbol que había al lado del caballero. Casi de inmediato, Joe reconoció aquel lugar, que, en efecto, solía ser el preferido de Vasco luego de un día de entrenamiento.</p><p>– "Si en verdad eres tú, podrás esquivar mi puño".</p><p>– "Adelante. No voy a detenerte".</p><p>La confianza del caballero pendía de un hilo, pero solo había una forma de saber la verdad. El muchacho frente a él tenía que probar que en realidad era quien decía ser.</p><p>– "Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Joe. Puedo sentirlo en tu cosmo".</p><p>Joe parecía estar a punto de responder, pero antes de decir una palabra, lanzó un poderoso golpe con su puño. Con un movimiento veloz, Vasco lo esquivó y extendió su brazo para devolver el ataque, pero se detuvo en el último segundo.</p><p>– "Vasco... En realidad eres Vasco…".</p><p>No había duda. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del caballero cuando el compañero de entrenamiento con el que había compartido su niñez estrechó sus brazos. Una vez más, ambos se habían reunido y, durante un breve instante, juntos recordaron fragmentos de su pasado como discípulos y compartieron risas sobre las ramas de aquel árbol.</p><p>– "¡Jajaja! Esa vez, el maestro y yo tuvimos que salir a buscarte porque no encontrabas el camino de regreso".</p><p>– "No me lo recuerdes. Al final tuve que esperar en este árbol hasta que alguno me encontrara".</p><p>Joe estaba más que feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amigo. Le habló de lo ocurrido en Oceanía y posteriormente en Japón, antes de que contarle sobre la batalla de Athena y otros caballeros contra Hades y el efecto que tendría el Gran Eclipse en su lucha contra AIAPAEC.</p><p>– "Ya veo. Atraviesan un momento difícil".</p><p>– "Así es. Por eso debo irme, Vasco. Athena y mis amigos cuentan conmigo".</p><p>Con un ágil salto, Joe bajó del árbol y Vasco lo siguió. Luego de despedirse, el caballero dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, pero su amigo lo detuvo.</p><p>– "¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás usando mi cinta para sujetar tu cabello?".</p><p>– "Sí. Siempre la llevo puesta para no olvidar por qué me convertí en caballero".</p><p>– "Entiendo... Me habría gustado hablar más tiempo contigo, Joe…".</p><p>– "Volveremos a vernos pronto, amigo".</p><p>Vasco sonrió y extendió su mano como despedida, a lo que el caballero devolvió el gesto.</p><p>– "Lo siento… ¡PREDATOR BEAT (Golpe Depredador)!".</p><p>Joe apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el rápido ataque de su compañero. Confundido, adoptó una postura que le permitiera defenderse y esperó, temiendo lo peor.</p><p>– "¡¿Qué haces?!".</p><p>– "No puedo permitir que dejes este Templo".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador:</p><p>La pelea de Sipán de Can Menor contra Saúl de Yacuruna había terminado, aunque el caballero de Athena había resultado bastante malherido y no pudo seguir avanzando. Mientras tanto, Joe el caballero de bronce de Búho había llegado al Templo de la Luna Ilusoria guiado por una lechuza que se había cruzado en su camino. Sin embargo, lo que encontró Joe no fue un uku al cual derrotar sino a un amigo del pasado. El encuentro había alegrado el corazón de Joe, pero de un momento a otro ese amigo, de nombre Vasco, amenazó a Joe con no dejarlo salir del templo e ir en busca del dios AIAPAEC.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, ábranse camino entre los templos de la Ciudadela de Sangre y derroten a los ukus servidores del dios AIAPAEC antes que el Gran Eclipse se complete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL TIEMPO NO DETIENE SU MARCHA MIENTRAS LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA LUCHAN EN CONTRA DE LA AMBICIÓN DEL DIOS AIAPAEC.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 26</p><p>¡ABRE TUS ALAS, BÚHO DE ATHENA!</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA ILUSORIA</p><p>– "Pero, Vasco, ¿por qué…?".</p><p>– "Ya me escuchaste. No dejaré que te vayas".</p><p>Joe no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su compañero y hermano de entrenamiento se preparaba para atacarlo una vez más, mientras él permanecía inmóvil por la conmoción.</p><p>– "¡¿Por qué haces esto?!".</p><p>– "¡Jajaja! Qué ingenuo eres…".</p><p>De un momento a otro, la imagen de Vasco se desvaneció junto con la neblina que inundaba el templo y Joe vio de frente a su verdadero oponente.</p><p>– "¡¿Quién eres tú?!".</p><p>– "Mi nombre es Chaqlla. Soy el uku lunar de Tunche. Yo me encargaré de que pronto le hagas compañía a tu amigo…".</p><p>Entonces, Joe comprendió todo. La imagen tan real de Vasco había sido solo una ilusión. El uku había manipulado sus sentimientos para debilitar su espíritu. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aún.</p><p>– "¡PREDATOR KEN (Garra Predadora)!".</p><p>– "No te molestes en atacar. Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte desde que pusiste un pie en este Templo. Son tus emociones las que te juegan en contra ahora. Estás triste, enojado y desesperado por salir. No podrás evitarlo. Con cada minuto, tu cosmo se debilitará más".</p><p>La percepción de Joe disminuía a medida que la realidad frente a él se mezclaba con la ilusión. Por momentos, veía a Vasco al lado del uku y podía sentir el calor del bosque portugués donde entrenó para conseguir su armadura, aunque aún se encontraba en el Templo del Tunche.</p><p>– "Dime, caballero, ¿puedes escuchar mi silbido de la muerte?".</p><p>– "¿Qué dices?".</p><p>– "Mi técnica no es como las demás. Solo tengo que ejecutarla una vez para que se impregne en tu piel y afecte directamente tu mente. Está en el ambiente, rodeándote en este momento. Te conducirá a la muerte lentamente…".</p><p>Joe percibió cómo un tenue silbido se intensificaba a su alrededor. No podía enfocarse en la batalla. El búho estaba siendo presa de la lechuza, que retomó su ataque en medio de la niebla ilusoria.</p><p>– "Cuando haya terminado contigo, me haré cargo de tus amigos. El señor AIAPAEC me recompensará por acabar con ustedes... Al fin me será devuelto lo que me arrebataron…".</p><p>Joe se sentía acorralado. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, era incapaz de contraatacar, pues el verdadero oponente se escondía detrás de la ilusión de Vasco. El uku había aprovechado cada oportunidad para atraparlo en una ilusión de la que no podía escapar.</p><p>– "Sabes que tu amigo está muerto y aun así no puedes atacar… Desearías que esta ilusión fuera real, ¿verdad?".</p><p>– "¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PUEDO-!".</p><p>Con un rápido movimiento, el uku arrancó la cinta que sujetaba el cabello de Joe. El caballero giró para recuperarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El recuerdo de su amigo, que tanto había guardado con respeto y cariño, se estaba desintegrando a manos de su adversario.</p><p>– "Acabo de liberarte del recuerdo sin vida que te ataba al pasado… No me lo agradezcas".</p><p>El dolor fue fulminante. Joe cayó de rodillas y permaneció así por varios minutos, invadido por emociones que no podía controlar. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo, cuando un cálido cosmo lo rodeó y escuchó una voz familiar.</p><p>– "Joe, no te rindas…"</p><p>– "¿A-Athena…?"</p><p>– "Resiste... Me prometiste proteger cada sonrisa de este mundo, ¿lo recuerdas…?".</p><p>– "Es cierto… Hice una promesa… Juré que protegería la alegría de esta tierra…".</p><p>– "No pierdas la esperanza… Tú eres el búho… El Búho del Mito… Levántate y extiende tus alas…".</p><p>El momento decisivo había llegado. El cosmo de Joe adoptó un nuevo brillo y, ante el asombro de su oponente, comenzó a repeler el silbido letal que lo envolvía y nublaba sus sentidos.</p><p>– "¡Cumpliré mi promesa! ¡SOY EL BÚHO DE LA ESPERANZA!".</p><p>– "¡DOOM TAMYA (Lluvia de la Perdición)!".</p><p>Chaqlla batió sus alas para lanzar múltiples golpes como dagas afiladas que impactaron directamente en Joe, que se mantuvo en pie a pesar de todo. El caballero de Athena estaba más enfocado que nunca.</p><p>– "¡Acabaré con esto! ¡ESTA SERÁ TU ÚLTIMA ILUSIÓN!".</p><p>Finalmente, Joe reunió el valor necesario para usar su técnica y deshacer el engaño que lo había mantenido prisionero. Fue un inmenso dolor para él ver la figura de su gran amigo disiparse con la niebla, pero lo reconfortó saber que, a pesar de haber sido una ilusión, ambos habían podido compartir una última sonrisa.</p><p>– "Vasco, sé que puedes escucharme. Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, hermano… Lamento lo que sucedió… pero ahora debo seguir adelante… ¡SIN ARREPENTIMIENTOS!".</p><p>El recuerdo de Vasco llenó a Joe de una nueva energía y su cosmo resplandeció mucho más. Ahí, en el Templo bañado por la oscuridad del Gran Eclipse, Joe se sintió más que listo para lanzar su ataque más poderoso.</p><p>– "No sobrevivirás. El Predator Beat (Golpe Depredador) de tu amigo ya te ha lastimado bastante. ¡AHORA SERÁ MI ATAQUE EL QUE TE LLEVE A LA MUERTE!".</p><p>– "¡ESTE ES EL VERDADERO PODER DEL BÚHO!".</p><p>Los cosmos de ambos se elevaron más que nunca y formaron las siluetas de un búho y una lechuza, que aparecieron en la batalla para dar paso a la colisión de técnicas.</p><p>– "¡DOOM TAMYA (Lluvia de la Perdición)!"</p><p>– "¡CORUGA NOITE KEN (Ataque del Búho Nocturno)!"</p><p>El puño de Joe se abrió paso hasta alcanzar al uku y perforó su cosmo por completo. La lechuza que hasta ese momento había observado con atención el combate también desapareció, a medida que los restos de la mochik de Tunche se hacían pedazos al impactar contra el suelo.</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA EMBUSTERA</p><p>El caballero de Ciervo había ingresado a una inmensa edificación con joyas incrustadas en las paredes. En la oscuridad, las piedras preciosas relucían, mostrándole el camino a seguir. No había percibido ninguna presencia, pero cuando llegó a la parte central del Templo, sintió una mirada fija en él.</p><p>– "¡Muéstrate!".</p><p>La risa de un niño pequeño y una leve brisa que pasó por su lado a una velocidad increíble fueron su respuesta. Era evidente que no estaba solo. Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de iniciar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>El siniestro uku Chaqlla de Tunche se presentó finalmente ante el noble caballero Joe de la constelación de Búho, quien tuvo en enfrentarse con un recuerdo de su pasado. Joe estuvo a punto de morir producto del mortal silbido del uku mientras caía en una ilusión; sin embargo, un milagro sucedió. El cosmo de Athena se presentó ante Joe y gracias a la diosa, quien sigue peleando al otro lado del mundo, pudo extender sus alas de búho y derrotar al uku.</p><p>Por su parte, Bastian había llegado al Templo de la Luna Embustera en donde descubrió no estar solo en ese lugar cuando un extraño niño salió a su encuentro.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, derroten a los despiadados ukus y al dios AIAPAEC que aguarda en el interior de la Ciudadela de Sangre antes que el Gran Eclipse cubra la tierra de oscuridad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA CONTINÚAN LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS SEGUIDORES DEL DIOS AIAPAEC PARA PROTEGER ESTE MUNDO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 27</p><p>SINIESTRO MISTERIO DE MENTIRAS</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA ILUSORIA</p><p>– "Se acabó…".</p><p>Joe estaba exhausto. Había elevado su cosmo al máximo para hacer frente a su pasado y derrotar a su oponente. Sin duda la batalla había sido difícil, pero había conseguido la victoria.</p><p>– "Gracias, Athena… Gracias, Vasco...".</p><p>Cuando la niebla se desvaneció por completo, el caballero se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero un objeto en el suelo llamó su atención. Ahí, en medio del Templo sumido en un silencio absoluto, vio el cinturón de su compañero de entrenamiento.</p><p>– "Pero… no puede ser…".</p><p>Impresionado, se arrodilló para confirmar que, en efecto, se trataba de la cinta que Vasco había vestido antes de que iniciara su batalla contra el Tunche.</p><p>– "Creí que todo había sido una ilusión…".</p><p>Tras unos segundos en los que intentó comprender cómo era posible que tuviera ese retazo de tela en sus manos, Joe decidió tomarlo como una buena señal y seguir su camino. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la salida cuando escuchó un tenue silbido que lo hizo detenerse.</p><p>– "¿Acaso…?".</p><p>Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Chaqlla, pero al voltear comprobó que el uku no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había terminado su combate.</p><p>– "Debo haberlo imaginado…".</p><p>Así, el caballero abandonó el lugar sin darse cuenta de que una última sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del uku mientras él se alejaba. Una vez afuera, Joe sujetó su cabello con la cinta de Vasco y corrió en dirección al Templo que se encontraba en lo más alto de la Huaca de la Luna, bajo la oscuridad del Gran Eclipse, que estaba a punto de completarse.</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA EMBUSTERA</p><p>Bastian había recorrido todo el Templo sin encontrar una salida. Permanecía alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, pues aunque parecía estar solo, percibía una presencia ajena que lo observaba en las tinieblas.</p><p>– "¡Deja de esconderte!".</p><p>En medio de las sombras, divisó una figura pequeña correr a gran velocidad por su lado gracias al resplandor de las joyas que ornamentaban los grandes muros. En ese momento, algo más captó su atención. A lo lejos, sintió cómo el cosmo de Sipán se desvanecía hasta volverse imperceptible.</p><p>– "No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡KING'S FURY (FURIA DEL REY)!".</p><p>Su cosmo hizo temblar el Templo entero, pero incluso su ataque no logró que su oponente se mostrara. Su única respuesta fue la misma risa infantil que lo había acompañado desde su llegada.</p><p>– "Sé que estás ahí. De nada sirve que sigas ocultándote".</p><p>La mirada de Bastian se centró en una de las cascadas que adornaban el interior de aquel lugar. Tras unos segundos de silencio, la pequeña silueta salió de su escondite y se quitó la capucha que hasta ese momento había ensombrecido su rostro. Se trataba de un niño que le sonreía alegremente desde un risco.</p><p>– "No pude engañarte después de todo, jeje".</p><p>– "¿Quién eres tú?".</p><p>– "Soy Millaq, uku lunar de Inchik Olljo".</p><p>– "¿Eres el guardián de este Templo?".</p><p>– "Sí. ¿No es genial? Yo mismo puse cada joya que ves".</p><p>El niño lanzó una piedra preciosa hacia Bastian, que la atrapó con agilidad en su puño y se mantuvo en posición defensiva. No estaba sorprendido por las palabras del niño, ya que el cosmo del pequeño era la mayor prueba de que decía la verdad. Se trataba de un adversario al que tendría que enfrentar con todo su poder.</p><p>– "Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? No puedo dejarte salir de aquí, así que podemos jugar algo… antes de que acabe contigo".</p><p>El semblante del caballero se mantuvo inmutable durante algunos minutos en los que el niño tocó un pequeño tambor cuya música parecía hipnotizante.</p><p>– "¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a jugar o solo te quedarás ahí?".</p><p>– "Ya puedes dejar de usar ese truco. No te servirá de nada".</p><p>La firme mirada de Bastian hizo que el niño detuviera el continuo ruido del tambor a medida que su cosmo se tornaba agresivo.</p><p>– "Eres muy listo, caballero. Muy bien... Aquí acaba el juego".</p><p>Poco a poco, la pequeña figura se convirtió en la silueta de un joven que portaba una oscura mochik de singular diseño bajo su larga capa. El caballero había logrado exponer la verdadera apariencia del uku al desmentir su ardid.</p><p>– "Debo admitir que no esperaba que me descubrieras tan rápido. Tienes un talento excepcional, Bastian".</p><p>– "No es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿o sí?".</p><p>– "No, tienes razón. He estado observándote desde que llegaste aquí, mucho antes de que esos pobres caballeros de bajo rango firmaran su sentencia de muerte".</p><p>– "¿Y a qué se debe el honor?".</p><p>– "¿Esos son los modales de un Caballero de Athena? ¡Jajaja!".</p><p>– "No vine aquí a charlar".</p><p>– "En el fondo sabes que eres muy diferente a tus 'amigos'. Las personas como tú merecen algo mejor… Mereces a una divinidad digna de tu lealtad".</p><p>– "¡DEER SPEAR (LANZA REAL)!".</p><p>El uku esquivó el ataque de Bastian por pocos centímetros, pero no pudo evitar que su casco saliera volando a varios metros de su posición.</p><p>– "No tengo intención de destruirte. Fui yo quien te guio hasta este Templo… para que me jures lealtad".</p><p>– "Nunca haría algo como eso".</p><p>– "Lo harás tarde o temprano…".</p><p>Entonces, Millaq extendió sus brazos hacia la oscuridad del eclipse. Su sonrisa se amplió y el brillo rojo de sus ojos se intensificó hasta que su expresión se tornó perturbadora.</p><p>– "¡CHAWKA VEIL (VELO ENGAÑOSO)!".</p><p>Bastian quiso evitar la trampa, pero fue imposible. El cosmo con el que su adversario había imbuido su inmensa capa causaba una distorsión que le impedía moverse con libertad.</p><p>– "Tu única salida es aceptar mi voluntad…".</p><p>El uku cubrió al caballero con la tela y, con un veloz movimiento, lo encerró dentro del saco que había formado. El Templo pareció quedarse congelado por varios segundos, hasta que la carcajada del Inchik Olljo rompió el silencio que lo inundaba. El cuerpo del caballero ya no se movía y su cosmo se extinguía lentamente. El duende había capturado a su víctima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la Voz del narrador:</p><p>La batalla entre Joe de Búho y el temible uku Chaqlla había terminado en el momento en que extendió sus alas y encendió su cosmo por Athena; sin embargo, una última sonrisa en el rostro del uku indicaba algo oscuro para el futuro. Por su parte, Bastian de Ciervo de encontró con el Millaq, uku lunar de Inchik Olljo, quien luego de presentarse como un juguetón duende rebeló sus diabólica personalidad y forma.</p><p>Los ideales de Bastian se encuentran pendiendo de un hilo mientras se desarrolla una sangrienta pelea, aunque el uku le estaba llevando la delantera.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, ábranse camino entre los templos lunares de la Ciudadela de Sangre y derroten al dios AIAPAEC antes que la oscuridad cubra toda la tierra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIPÁN Y EL RESTO DE CABALLEROS NO SE RENDIRÁN HASTA QUE LA TIERRA QUE JURARON PROTEGER SE ENCUENTRE A SALVO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 28</p><p>PRELUDIO DE UNA FATÍDICA TRAICIÓN</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA EMBUSTERA</p><p>– "Es impresionante, ¿no? Como tus fuerzas te abandonan… Como tu vida se extingue… Después de todo, un cuerpo humano no es más que una prisión que limita el verdadero poder".</p><p>El caballero había quedado atrapado en la técnica de Millaq. Su cosmo estaba a punto de apagarse, cuando el uku lo liberó de su encierro y vistió su capa de nuevo.</p><p>– "He llevado a la muerte a muchos que como tú, se negaron a aceptar mi voluntad…".</p><p>– "¿Quién eres en realidad?".</p><p>– "Soy más que un simple uku lunar, eso te lo aseguro. Si aceptas lo que te ofrezco, te otorgaré algo aún más increíble de lo que ya posees…".</p><p>La mirada de Bastian se mantuvo fija en el suelo hasta que, con dificultad, se puso de pie y caminó hacia su oponente.</p><p>– "¡KING'S FURY (FURIA DEL REY)!".</p><p>El uku evitó el ataque del caballero y con un ágil movimiento, hizo volar el casco del Ciervo a varios metros de distancia.</p><p>– "Te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Te convertirás en mi servidor o te condenarás a una vida absurda al servicio de una patética diosa?".</p><p>El silencio reinó en el templo por unos segundos, hasta que la carcajada de Millaq interrumpió la calma una vez más al ver cómo el caballero se arrodillaba frente a él.</p><p>– "¡Te convertiré en mi nuevo títere y ya nadie será rival para ti!".</p><p>– "¿Qué pasará con los otros caballeros?".</p><p>– "Todos se convertirán en sacrificios. Tú mismo serás quien acabe con ellos".</p><p>El cosmo del uku se intensificó y su capa se tornó tan lóbrega como su mochik. Lo único que se podía divisar de él en las sombras era su perturbadora sonrisa.</p><p>– "Pronto, el Gran Eclipse completará su curso. ¡Bajo la oscuridad absoluta, nadie podrá detener los males que desataré. ¡Sufrimiento, enfermedad y muerte serán lo único que inundará este mundo de tinieblas!".</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SIGILOSA</p><p>En medio del templo ya abandonado, Sipán abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se levantó como pudo y tambaleante, continuó su camino hacia la salida, sin darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Saúl había desaparecido.</p><p>– "Tengo que… llegar… al siguiente templo…".</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA EMBUSTERA</p><p>Bastian se mantenía en guardia, a la espera de las órdenes de Millaq. En el momento en que el débil cosmo de Sipán resurgió, la atención del uku se centró en él de inmediato.</p><p>– "El caballero que derrotó a Thojilla y Yacu… No será rival para ti, ¿verdad?".</p><p>– "No lo es".</p><p>– "Deshazte de él y nuestro pacto estará completo".</p><p>Al oír sus palabras, Bastian caminó en dirección a la entrada del templo, pero se detuvo antes de salir.</p><p>– "Ahora entiendo por qué sirves a AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "¿A qué te refieres?".</p><p>– "¡DEER SPEAR (LANZA REAL)!".</p><p>Millaq apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de Bastian cuando el caballero atravesó el templo a una increíble velocidad. Atónito, vio cómo el cosmo del Ciervo recuperaba su brillo a medida que regresaba sobre sus pasos hacia él.</p><p>– "Si creíste que en verdad traicionaría a Athena, cometiste un gran error, Inchik Ojllo".</p><p>– "¡¿Qué?!".</p><p>Finalmente, Bastian estaba listo para desenmascarar a Millaq. Cada minuto había sido vital para que recuperara la energía que el uku le había robado al capturarlo con su técnica, pero al fin la espera había terminado.</p><p>– "Es obvio que ese cuerpo no es más que una herramienta que usas a tu antojo. Cada palabra tuya solo ha confirmado lo que supe desde que entré a este lugar. Esperabas convertirme en tu nueva marioneta, pero lamento decirte que eso no será posible".</p><p>Tras escuchar las palabras de Bastian, la sorpresa en el rostro de Millaq pasó a ser una sonrisa en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>– "Eres muy listo… Me serás útil, sin duda. Ahora que sabes la verdad… no hay razón para no usarte como mi nuevo huésped".</p><p>– "No tengo intención de convertirme en el esclavo de un ser que encuentra diversión en el dolor ajeno".</p><p>– "No tienes opción. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? El eclipse no solo fortalece a AIAPAEC…".</p><p>Una profunda oscuridad rodeó el cuerpo del uku mientras el caballero lo observaba con cautela, pues el adversario frente a él era mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser.</p><p>– "Haré lo que sea necesario para derrotarte de una vez por todas".</p><p>– "He habitado innumerables cuerpos, pero nunca un caballero de Athena… Será interesante, si logras resistir la posesión…".</p><p>El resplandor de las joyas del templo disminuyó hasta sumir el lugar en una intensa penumbra que ocultó la presencia del uku al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un tambor volvía a resonar en los muros del templo.</p><p>– "¡WIÑAY CURSE (MALDICIÓN ETERNA)!".</p><p>De pronto, la silueta de Millaq saltó desde la oscuridad en dirección al caballero para rodearlo con su tenebroso cosmo y convertirlo en su siguiente víctima.</p><p>– "Se acabó. Yo gano esta vez. ¡Jajajajaja!"</p><p>Una inmensa luz hizo pedazos la tenebrosa prisión, ante la mirada incrédula del uku. Entonces, el caballero se preparó para usar su técnica más poderosa.</p><p>– "¡KING'S HAMMER (MARTILLO DEL REY)!".</p><p>En cuestión de segundos, Bastian lanzó a Millaq hacia el cielo y dio un salto hasta quedar por encima de él para luego golpear al uku con todo su cosmo concentrado en su puño.</p><p>– "¡¿CÓMO?!".</p><p>Aún en el aire, la mochik de Inchik Ojllo empezó a desgarrarse a causa del ataque del caballero. Cuando el cuerpo de Millaq impactó en el suelo, su sombrío cosmo terminó por desvanecerse.</p><p>– "No estés tan satisfecho, caballero. Lo único que lograste fue destruir este cuerpo...".</p><p>Sin detenerse a escuchar las últimas palabras del uku, Bastian tomó su casco y se dirigió a la salida del templo, desde donde divisó un enorme templo en lo más alto de la Huaca de la Luna. Había decidido que ese sería su próximo destino.</p><p>CIUDADELA DE SANGRE –LUGAR DESCONOCIDO–</p><p>– "Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, señor AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "Muy pronto los caballeros estarán muertos. Me encargaré de que eso suceda".</p><p>– "El momento se acerca…".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Los caballeros de bronce de Can Menor, Ciervo, Serpiente y Búho se adentraron a la Ciudadela de Sangre para detener la destrucción que planea el dios AIAPAEC en esta parte del mundo, mientras Athena y los demás caballeros pelean en el Santuario en Grecia. Sipán derrotó al uku Saúl de Yacuruna, y por su parte Joe encaró su pasado y acabó con Chaqlla de Tunche para así seguir avanzando. Ahora es el turno del caballero Bastian de Ciervo quien se encontraba tentado por el uku Millaq de Inchik Ojllo; sin embargo, resultó ser una estrategia del caballero de Athena. ¿O será acaso un presagio de traición del ciervo?</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, derroten a los ukus servidores del dios decapitador AIAPAEC antes que el Gran Eclipse envuelva al mundo de plena oscuridad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA ESTÁN CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE ENCONTRARSE CON EL DIOS AIAPAEC Y DETENERLO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 29</p><p>ATACA LA CRIATURA DE SANGRE</p><p>CIUDADELA DE SANGRE –LUGAR DESCONOCIDO–</p><p>– "Imagino que estás listo para el combate, ¿no, Runapuma?"</p><p>– "Preocúpate por ti mismo. A diferencia de ti, yo he servido a mi señor AIAPAEC toda mi vida".</p><p>– "¿Qué insinúas?".</p><p>– "Lo que te imaginas. Al parecer solo quedamos nosotros dos y el inútil de Anqura. Puede que mi señor AIAPAEC te crea, pero nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho. Primero me encargaré de esos caballeros de Athena y luego de ti".</p><p>– "Si no mueres en el intento… Jajajaja".</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA EMBUSTERA</p><p>Bastian estaba exhausto luego de su combate contra el uku. Había estado una situación entre la vida y la muerte y no había escatimado esfuerzos para vencer. Sin embargo, su nueva técnica King's Hammer (Martillo del Rey) había consumido gran parte de su cosmo. Se apoyó un momento en una de las columnas finales del Templo de Luna Embustera, pero tuvo una sensación bastante extraña que lo obligó a dar vuelta. La imagen era aterradora.</p><p>– "¿Qué significa-…?"</p><p>Una especie de sombra siniestra, de apariencia cercana a un líquido negro, había tomado forma encima del cadáver de Millaq. La sombra se consumía lentamente mientras tambaleaba; no obstante, al cruzar miradas con Bastian emitió un terrible sonido agudo y desapareció. Entonces, Bastian lo entendió. El uku Millaq no fue la representación de la entidad conocida como Inchik Ojllo. Millaq fue el mismísimo Inchik Ojllo, o por lo menos la reencarnación mundana de este. Bastian, además de derrotar a un uku, había derrotado a una criatura de leyenda.</p><p>– "Suficiente de esto… los demás deben estar en camino".</p><p>Con esas palabras, el caballero de Ciervo al fin dejo atrás el Templo de la Luna Embustera.</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SANGRIENTA</p><p>– "Jamás había sentido una atmósfera tan… llena de muerte. Algo no está bien…".</p><p>Ikal, el caballero de bronce de Serpiente había llegado a uno de los templos protectores del dios AIAPAEC, pero la sensación que tenía sobre el ambiente de ese templo lo tenía bastante inquieto. Si bien ya había experimentado una atmósfera adversa cuando estuvo en Jamir, donde por la altura propia del Himalaya escasea el oxígeno, esto era diferente. Seguía avanzando, pero nadie salía a su encuentro. Pensó que lo mejor era no esperar y seguir, cuando algo cambió. Era un sonido particular. En medio de la oscuridad alguien o algo estaba comiendo. Se podía escuchar como si un animal desgarrara a su presa, la masticara y acto seguido la tragara.</p><p>– "Aquí hay un animal, de eso estoy seguro".</p><p>El perturbador sonido se detuvo de un momento a otro. Lo que sucedería después Ikal solo lo había imaginado en los cuentos de espanto que la anciana del pueblo en el que creció y entrenó les contaba a los niños para que se fueran a la cama y no deambularan en la noche.</p><p>– "¿Quién anda ahí? Mi nombre es Ikal, soy el caballero de Serpiente. Te aconsejo que salgas ahora".</p><p>Solo se escuchó el sonido de huesos cayendo al suelo antes de que, en medio de la oscuridad, Ikal viera dos ojos de color amarillento. Estaba frente a una especie de felino enorme.</p><p>– "Servidor de AIAPAEC. Muéstrate".</p><p>La luz tenue de la luna que se filtraba por los espacios huecos del techo del templo reveló a la criatura mientras se movía. Su figura era lo más tenebroso que el ser humano podría imaginar. Mientras avanzaba, se podía escuchar una voz. Ikal estaba sorprendido, no sabía si la criatura hablaba por sí misma o era alguien que lo hacía directamente a su cosmo.</p><p>– "Bienvenido al Templo de la Luna Sangrienta. Me alegra que seas tú quien llegase a mi morada".</p><p>– "¿Alegrar?".</p><p>– "Eres quien representa a la serpiente, el más inteligente y apto de los caballeros de Athena que han osado invadir esta ciudadela. Será un privilegio devorarte".</p><p>La silueta de la criatura se transformaba a medida que avanzaba en medio de la penumbra del templo. El felino adquiría forma humana con cada paso que daba. Ikal estaba aterrorizado por la escena. Finalmente, cuando la forma humanoide abandonó las sombras, Ikal supo a quién se enfrentaba. Era el enemigo que estaba aguardando.</p><p>– "Mi nombre es Yawar, uku lunar de Runapuma, y, como ya te lo dije, estás en el Templo de la Luna Sangrienta, el lugar de tu muerte".</p><p>– "Así que el uku Yawar… Te felicito por esa soberbia entrada. Superaste al wondjina que conocí al otro lado mundo".</p><p>– "Gracias por el elogio, aunque debo decir que fue un poco grosero de tu parte interrumpirme".</p><p>– "¿Interrumpir? ¿De qué hablas?".</p><p>– "Mira a tu alrededor, caballero de Athena. Me estaba alimentando cuando llegaste… pero no importa. Pronto te unirás al banquete".</p><p>Ikal no tardó en comprender las palabras de Yawar. Al ver el hilo de sangre en la boca del uku comprendió por qué el ambiente se sentía tan cargado de muerte y por qué antes había escuchado el sonido de una bestia que devoraba a su presa. En el lugar de donde había emergido Yawar había una pila de cadáveres. El caballero pudo distinguir miembros en el piso a medio comer, algunos incluso más hueso que tejido muscular, y un enorme charco de sangre que apenas brillaba bajo la tenue luz que sobrevivía al eclipse. Ikal sintió terror.</p><p>– "¡¿QUÉ MONSTRUOSIDAD ES ESTA?! ¡RESPONDE!"</p><p>– "Calma, Ikal. No es razón para que pierdas los modales. Estos cadáveres solo son sacrificios que ordenó mi señor. No son más que seres que ya cumplieron con su propósito. Yo me alimento de ellos. Ese es mi pago".</p><p>– "¿Los sacrificios? Te refieres a que-…".</p><p>– "Son los restos de aquellos que fueron sacrificados en nombre del DIOS DECAPITADOR DE ESTE MUNDO, EL GRAN AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "¡Lo que hacen es enfermo! ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Juro que acabaré contigo y con tu dios! ¡PREPÁRATE!".</p><p>– "No, Ikal, serás tú quien muera".</p><p>De pronto, Yawar se movió entre las sombras con una descomunal velocidad felina para sorpresa de Ikal, que no pudo reaccionar hasta que el uku ya lo había atacado. Estaba frente a su oponente cuando sintió un pequeño corte en la zona baja de su cuello. Era un corte pequeño, no era mortal, pero lo había dejado fuera de combate. Sus ojos perdieron color y cayó sobre sus rodillas con una inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento, Ikal estaba viendo algo diferente.</p><p>– "Esto… Esto es…".</p><p>El caballero de Athena estaba en su pueblo de la infancia. Estaba de nuevo en casa. Y era hermoso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la Voz del Narrador</p><p>Ikal, el caballero de bronce de Serpiente, había llegado al Templo de la Luna Sangrienta en donde se encontró con una bestia enorme similar a un puma. Por la cantidad de cadáveres que habían apilados el lugar se asemejaba más a un cementerio. Ikal estaba horrorizado por la imagen tan perturbadora y la presencia del uku Yawar portador de la mochik de Runapuma. Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva batalla cuando el caballero de Athena recibió una herida en el cuello que lo llevó a un trance ilusorio en donde se encontraba de regreso en su pueblo natal. ¿Acaso será el final del noble caballero Ikal de Serpiente?</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, ábranse camino entre los templos de la Ciudadela de Sangre resguardados por los ukus servidores del dios AIAPAEC antes que se complete el Gran Eclipse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CADA VEZ MÁS DE ENFRENTARSE AL DIOS AIAPAEC. ¡NO SE RINDAN CABALLEROS DE LA JUSTICIA!</p><p>CAPÍTULO 30</p><p>POR AQUELLOS QUE MURIERON CRUELMENTE</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SANGRIENTA</p><p>– "No te resistas, caballero de Athena, recibe la muerte en nombre del señor AIAPAEC".</p><p>El caballero no respondía a estímulos del exterior, estaba estático en manos del uku con una inexplicable sonrisa de felicidad. En esas circunstancias, Yawar de Runapuma podía darle el golpe final sin ningún problema, pues Ikal estaba en un trance perpetuo.</p><p>– "Ikal… Mírate, hijo, ya te lastimaste las rodillas".</p><p>– "Jeje. Estoy bien, abuela. No es nada".</p><p>El caballero de la constelación de Serpiente había vuelto a ser un niño de 7 años. En lugar de vestir su armadura, llevaba puesta una vieja ropa que había recibido en el orfanato producto de una donación de la última natividad. Estaba en casa, donde por momentos le parecía escuchar una débil voz que repetía su nombre.</p><p>– "Ikal, ¿es verdad que te irás del pueblo para entrenar?".</p><p>Ikal estaba reviviendo el día en el que había sido elegido por un señor ermitaño para convertirse en algo llamado "caballero". Sus amigos del orfanato, la señora que los cuidaba, y a la que todos llamaban "abuela", y todas las personas que conocían a aquel niño un poco tímido, pero con mucha voluntad, estaban felices por él.</p><p>– "Ikal… Ikal… Regresa…".</p><p>– "Alguien-… me llama…".</p><p>– "Caballero…".</p><p>Pronto, la tenue voz pasó a ser el susurro de múltiples voces que lo aturdían y hacían que poco a poco aparecieran imágenes en su mente. Se veía entrenando y luego cargando una pesada caja. Se veía con otros 3 muchachos similares a él, peleando y corriendo, pero siempre con una especie de armadura. Estaba confundido.</p><p>– "Así es como terminará tu vida, caballero de Serpiente…".</p><p>En el Templo de la Luna Sangrienta, Yawar aún sujetaba a Ikal del cuello. Era una escena perturbadora. Mientras el caballero se desangraba, el uku imaginaba el festín que tendría con el caballero de Athena atrapado en su ilusión. Estaba seguro de su victoria, hasta que, de un momento a otro, el cosmo de Ikal se encendió.</p><p>– "¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede regresar de mi FORBIDDEN UMU (CONJURO PROHIBIDO)!".</p><p>Las voces que permanecían en el viento y llamaban al caballero se hacían cada vez más claras. No había duda. Desde algún lugar, quizá desde otra dimensión, las víctimas del Runapuma intentaban ayudarlo. Aquel lamento de personas y niños que tras llantos y gritos callaban para dar paso a la muerte despertó el cosmo furioso de Ikal.</p><p>– "¡¿Por qué no solo mueres plácidamente?!".</p><p>– "No moriré porque aún tengo una misión… ¡Y eso incluye acabar contigo!".</p><p>Ikal finalmente despertó y con una rápida patada, se liberó de las garras de Yawar.</p><p>– "¿Por qué…? ¡Explícame por qué sacrifican inocentes! ¡¿Qué clase de dios es AIAPAEC?!".</p><p>– "Lo haré simple para ti. AIAPAEC es el dios que busqué toda mi vida".</p><p>– "¿El dios que buscaste…?"</p><p>– "Así es. He dedicado mi vida entera al ocultismo, a pactar con demonios y conseguir almas para incrementar mi poder. Un día, Él se apareció frente a mí. Era magnífico. Su verdadera forma hizo que me inclinara. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a mi señor AIAPAEC, quien me vistió con la poderosa mochik de Runapuma. Es todo un honor para mí ser su verdugo".</p><p>– "…Querrás decir su sirviente".</p><p>– "¡No permitiré que te burles, caballero de Athena! Te equivocas al pensar que podrás derrotarme. ¡Seré YO quien acabe contigo! ¡Serás parte de los restos mortales que tanto quieres proteger!".</p><p>– "¿Qué dijiste?".</p><p>– "Mira a tu alrededor. Mira los despojos de los cuerpos que he devorado luego de que mi señor AIAPAEC los sacrificara. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>En efecto, los restos mutilados de centenares de sacrificios comenzaron a moverse. Algunos se arrastraban a falta de extremidades y otros, en peores condiciones, avanzaron hasta rodear a Ikal, que veía la escena horrorizado.</p><p>– "¿Cómo pueden-…?".</p><p>El caballero estaba acorralado, incapaz de moverse por miedo a lastimarlos.</p><p>– "¡Llegó el momento de que te unas a ellos! ¡Te veré en la tierra de los muertos, caballero! ¡KAQCHA CLAW (GARRA DESTELLANTE)!".</p><p>El impacto fue terrible. Una rápida ráfaga golpeó a Ikal como el zarpazo de un poderoso felino y le arrancó el casco. El caballero estaba en peligro. La herida que le había causado el uku al inicio de la batalla dificultaba su situación. Sin poder evitarlo, perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos.</p><p>– "Ayuda…".</p><p>– "¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás, mamá…?".</p><p>– "No quiero-… No quiero estar aquí…".</p><p>En su estado de ligera inconciencia, o quizá gracias a su habilidad de comunicarse con los espíritus, Ikal podía oír con claridad a los niños que habían sido sacrificados. Los lamentos que antes habían parecido ser parte de la ilusión de Yawar en realidad eran el llanto de pequeños que encontraron un muerte cruel e innecesaria cuando apenas comenzaban a vivir.</p><p>– "¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, Yawar! ¡NUNCA!".</p><p>El cosmo de Ikal alcanzó un poder inimaginable. La Serpiente estaba enfurecida y nada podría apaciguar su ira. Era el momento de utilizar toda su fuerza en el ataque definitivo.</p><p>– "¡Ya deberías estar muerto…! ¿Acaso tú-…?".</p><p>– "¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Usaré mi técnica más poderosa contra ti! ¡PREPÁRATE!".</p><p>Ikal incrementó su cosmo hasta crear un remolino con la forma de su constelación. Sin embargo, no se trataba de cualquier serpiente. Era la serpiente emplumada Quetzalcóatl, propia de los tiempos del mito de su tierra natal. La gran serpiente rodeó a Yawar, aprisionándolo y limitando sus movimientos, mientras Ikal manipulaba la corriente de aire que oprimía cada vez más al uku y comenzaba a destruir su ropaje sagrado.</p><p>– "¡Ahora, desaparece! ¡LEGEND IKALHÉCATL (LEGENDARIO VIENTO DEL OESTE)!".</p><p>Con un solo movimiento, Ikal hizo que el remolino lanzara al uku por los aires con una fuerza desmedida hasta acabar con todo rastro de él.</p><p>ENTRADA DE LA CIUDADELA DE SANGRE</p><p>– "¿Có-cómo es posible… que me vencieran… unos simples caballeros-…?".</p><p>Tras una difícil batalla, los caballeros de Acero vencieron a Anqura y a los soldados de AIAPAEC. Habían cumplido su promesa.</p><p>– "Tu técnica fue la clave… Se asemejaba demasiado a los movimientos de un cangrejo…".</p><p>– "No debiste subestimarnos".</p><p>– "La idea de Shō funcionó… porque luchamos juntos".</p><p>La entrada de la Ciudadela de Sangre finalmente era segura y los pobladores y turistas que quedaban en las cercanías de las Huacas del Sol y de la Luna estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, el Gran Eclipse continuaba su curso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador:</p><p>El trance en el que había caído el caballero de la constelación de Serpiente, Ikal, pudo revertirse gracias a los lamentos de las víctimas que fueron sacrificadas en nombre del dios AIAPAEC. La batalla se había vuelto sangrienta pero la furia del caballero de Athena fue tan descomunal que la situación lo llevó a convocar su técnica más poderosa. Gracias a su Legend Ikalhécatl, que en lengua náhuatl significa Legendario Viento del Oeste, pudo derrotar al uku Yawar, desapareciendo todo rastro de él. Por su parte, los caballeros de acero que se habían quedado en los exteriores de la Ciudadela de Sangre lograron derrotar al uku Anqura de Cangrejo.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, ya solo queda un uku al servicio del dios AIAPAEC y deben derrotarlo antes que la ambición del dios AIAPAEC se concrete con la culminación del Gran Eclipse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>QUEDA POCO TIEMPO PARA QUE ESTA GUERRA SANTA TERMINE Y LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA SEGUIRÁN LUCHANDO POR LA PAZ.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 31</p><p>SOMBRA DE UNA TRAMPA MORTAL</p><p>EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDADELA DE SANGRE</p><p>– "¡Escúchennos, por favor! ¡Deben alejarse lo más que puedan de este lugar!".</p><p>Tras obtener la victoria contra el ejército de AIAPAEC, los caballeros de acero ayudaron a las personas que hasta ese momento no habían podido escapar debido a las heridas que habían sufrido y el terror que los había inmovilizado durante el ataque de los soldados. Cuando al fin pusieron a todos a salvo, observaron con preocupación el Gran Eclipse, que estaba a punto de completarse y sumir al mundo en tinieblas.</p><p>– "¿Qué hacemos ahora?".</p><p>– "Los caballeros de bronce lo lograrán. Confiemos en ellos".</p><p>– "Así como ellos confiaron en nosotros".</p><p>– "No debemos bajar la guardia. Tenemos que estar preparados para enfrentar cualquier amenaza de AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "Pase lo que pase, lucharemos hasta el final".</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA SANGRIENTA</p><p>El Templo se mantuvo en calma por algunos minutos luego de la batalla. Durante ese tiempo, los espíritus que antes le habían dado valor y fuerza al caballero de Serpiente, finalmente fueron liberados del dolor y el sufrimiento en los que habían caído a manos de Yawar y la terrible ambición del dios decapitador.</p><p>– "Pueden ir… en paz".</p><p>Ikal avanzó hasta llegar a la salida, desde donde pudo ver la cima de la Ciudadela de Sangre y la silueta de alguien conocido adentrándose en la niebla que la cubría.</p><p>– "Muy pronto me reuniré con ustedes…".</p><p>Finalmente, luego de completar su armadura dañada, se puso en marcha.</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA CRUEL</p><p>Joe fue el primero en llegar al último Templo. Sumido en un silencio absoluto, la oscuridad del eclipse dificultaba la vista del caballero de Búho. Aún debilitado por el combate contra Chaqlla, se mantuvo en alerta ante la más mínima señal de un oponente. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. El Templo parecía estar completamente vacío.</p><p>– "Qué extraño…".</p><p>Pasaron varios minutos en los que Joe caminó sin encontrar al uku que defendía aquel Templo ni divisar la salida. Cada segundo que pasaba caminando en círculos parecía una eternidad en medio de las sombras.</p><p>– "No puedo sentir ningún cosmo... ¿Qué está-…?".</p><p>Antes de que el caballero pudiera si quiera reaccionar, una leve brisa pasó por su lado y luego, lo único que se escuchó fue el eco de su armadura golpeando el suelo. Joe había sido víctima de un imprevisible ataque.</p><p>– "Uno menos…".</p><p>Al lado del caballero, una figura encapuchada sonreía de satisfacción. Unos segundos después, levantó el cuerpo de Joe y lo llevó hasta una parte más visible dentro del Templo.</p><p>– "Serás una útil distracción para que tus patéticos 'amigos' caigan en mi trampa".</p><p>Entonces, los pasos de un nuevo caballero alertaron al uku, cuya sonrisa se amplió aún más al percibir el cosmo de su enemigo.</p><p>– "Es hora…".</p><p>Sipán ingresó al Templo con cautela. Las heridas de su batalla contra Saúl todavía le impedían moverse con libertad. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a vencer una vez más para detener a AIAPAEC. Haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.</p><p>– "El último templo… Todo acabará aquí…".</p><p>Mientras más tiempo pasaba perdido en el laberinto de oscuridad, la ansiedad del caballero se hacía cada vez mayor. Una horrible sensación invadía su pecho, tal como había sucedido días antes de la batalla, cuando vio a su maestro desaparecer en aquel sueño que más parecía una pesadilla. Tenía un mal presentimiento.</p><p>– "¿Qué es…?".</p><p>Los pensamientos del caballero se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de Joe, inconsciente en el suelo a unos metros de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sipán corrió hacia él.</p><p>– "¡JOE! ¡JOE, RESPONDE!".</p><p>El cosmo del caballero de Búho era débil, pero su vida estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Sipán por despertarlo fueron en vano.</p><p>– "Resiste, Joe….".</p><p>– "Te estaba esperando... Can Menor".</p><p>Al ver a aquella figura desconocida acercándose, Sipán adoptó de inmediato una postura que le permitiera luchar y proteger a Joe. Sin embargo, el encapuchado se detuvo frente a él y permaneció inmóvil.</p><p>– "No te molestes. No tengo interés en acabar con él… Al menos no hasta haberte destruido".</p><p>– "¿Tú eres el guardián de este Templo?".</p><p>– "Ja. Ustedes los caballeros no resultaron ser tan inútiles después de todo…".</p><p>– "¡¿Qué dices?!".</p><p>– "Hasta unos debiluchos como ustedes pudieron vencer a esos tontos uno por uno".</p><p>– "Eso significa…".</p><p>– "Significa que seré yo quien pondrá fin a sus miserables vidas de una vez por todas".</p><p>– "Eso lo veremos. Eres el último uku que queda… Cuando te derrotemos, todo habrá terminado".</p><p>– "¿Y te crees capaz de hacer eso?".</p><p>Sipán estaba confundido. Sus propios pensamientos parecían perturbarlo aún más a medida que el cosmo de su oponente se tornaba más agresivo. Por algún motivo, aquella situación le resultaba familiar, aunque sabía que algo así no era posible.</p><p>– "¿Por qué no lo intentas, 'caballero'?".</p><p>No era momento de dudar. Sipán elevó su cosmo y se preparó para atacar. Sabía que debía ganar la batalla para detener a AIAPAEC y proteger la tierra que Athena les había confiado y, más aún, que tanto había amado su maestro. Con una determinación más fuerte que nunca, se movió a gran velocidad para sorprender a su oponente, pero el encapuchado esquivó su puño con facilidad.</p><p>– "¿Qué sucede? Ni siquiera estuviste cerca de golpearme...".</p><p>Sipán siguió atacando sin detenerse. Sus movimientos eran precisos, pero su velocidad no llegaba a igualar la del uku, que parecía enfurecerse más y más con cada golpe fallido del caballero.</p><p>– "¿Esto es todo…? Después de todo este tiempo… ¡¿ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER?! ¡ME DAS VERGÜENZA, SIPÁN!".</p><p>El caballero detuvo su ataque y desconcertado, volteó hasta encontrarse de nuevo frente a su adversario. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras o sentía aquel cosmo lleno de ira.</p><p>– "¿Acaso tú…?".</p><p>– "¿Te sorprende…? No creerás que te dejé llegar hasta aquí solo para saludar, ¿o sí, Sipán…?".</p><p>Sipán estaba atónito. Se negaba a creer que su rival lo conociera, pero le era aún más difícil imaginar que fuera quien él mismo pensaba.</p><p>– "No puedes ser…".</p><p>Finalmente, su mayor temor se hizo realidad cuando el uku se deshizo de la capa que había ocultado su identidad hasta ese momento y se mostró vistiendo su mochik.</p><p>– "¿Ankalli…?".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador:</p><p>Sipán, un niño huérfano de la Fundación GRAAD fue enviado a su natal Perú para entrenar y conseguir la armadura de bronce de Can Menor. En el camino derrotó a su condiscípulo Ankalli y se convirtió en caballero. Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar la muerte de su maestro Amaru y enfrentar a servidores del dios decapitador AIAPAEC. A su lucha se unió Joe de Búho, Ikal de Serpiente y Bastian de Ciervo. Y con ayuda de June de Camaleón pudieron detener la ambición de la diosa Papa-Tua-Nuku en el continente de Oceanía. Ahora de vuelta en tierras peruanas deben evitar que AIAPAEC aproveche el Gran Eclipse provocado por el dios Hades, para sus fines de conquistar este mundo.</p><p>Los caballeros de Athena han podido superar a los guerreros ukus uno a uno, pero el último uku es diferente. Mientras Joe se encuentra lastimado Sipán descubre la identidad del uku recién aparecido, y una sombra del pasado se aparece ante Sipán.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, derroten a los ukus servidores oscuros del dios AIAPAEC y detengan su ambición antes que el Gran Eclipse se complete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA GUERRA SANTA CONTRA EL DIOS DECAPITADOR ESTÁ POR TERMINAR Y LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA SEGUIRÁN PELEANDO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 32</p><p>ATROZ MOMENTO DE INDECISIÓN</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA CRUEL</p><p>– "Imposible… Eres Ankalli… Pero, ¿por qué usas una armadura de los guerreros de AIAPAEC?".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>Era él. Era Ankalli, el antiguo compañero de entrenamiento de Sipán. Aquel mismo joven colérico que abandonó a su maestro Amaru luego de que Sipán ganó el duelo por la armadura de Can Menor. Igual de soberbio e igual de malintencionado en sus palabras y actitud, pero ahora parte del ejército enemigo.</p><p>– "Ankalli, quiero que me respondas. ¿Por qué usas una mochik? ¡Una armadura de los ukus de AIAPAEC!".</p><p>– "Porque soy uno de ellos, idiota. Por lo visto no has cambiado nada... Sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo ingenuo que entrenó con el inútil Amaru".</p><p>– "¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE NUESTRO MAESTRO!".</p><p>– "Querrás decir TU maestro. Yo ya no le debo nada a ese fracasado. Lo único bueno que pudo haber hecho por mí fue morir".</p><p>– "¿Cómo sabes de su muerte…? Ankalli… Si tú estuviste detrás de eso, no tendré piedad de ti. ¡LO JURO!".</p><p>El noble corazón de Sipán comenzó a arder de rabia con solo imaginar que Ankalli, a quien consideró su amigo durante mucho tiempo, fue el asesino de su maestro. En ese momento, sus palabras eran más firmes que nunca antes en su vida.</p><p>– "¿Y qué si yo lo maté? ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver esa cólera, esa sangre que veo en tus ojos! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>Ciertamente, Ankalli mostraba una personalidad distinta. Parecía tener algo nuevo en su alma. Disfrutaba burlarse de Sipán, como si saboreara su desesperación y tristeza al enterarse de la aparente verdad sobre Amaru. Sin duda era él, pero al mismo tiempo era alguien más.</p><p>– "¡Miserable…! ¡PROCYON ATTACK! (¡ATAQUE PROCYON!)".</p><p>La técnica de Sipán no tuvo efecto. Ankalli la esquivó con la misma facilidad con la que esquivaba los puños de Sipán cuando de niños apenas comenzaban a entrenar.</p><p>– "Que no se te olvide, estúpido caballero de Athena, que tú y yo entrenamos juntos alguna vez".</p><p>– "Cierra la boca y confiesa… ¡¿TÚ MATASTE A MI MAESTRO?!".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJA! Si me derrotas contestaré tu pregunta, niño llorón de Athena".</p><p>– "¡Esto no es un juego, Ankalli! El mundo se destruirá si no…".</p><p>– "Lo que le suceda a este miserable mundo me importa poco o nada. Solo quiero que sufras… ¡Ahora recibe la técnica más poderosa de ANKALLI, UKU LUNAR DE LA ARAÑA! ¡PROFANE URU! (¡ARAÑA PROFANA!)".</p><p>– "Ankalli… Espera… ¡No!".</p><p>El despliegue del cosmo de Ankalli fue devastador para Sipán. Su técnica era como una ráfaga de arañas que atacaban el cuerpo de su rival, como si trataran de atravesarlo, a una velocidad terrible. Era una lluvia de colmillos venenosos en busca de su presa. Sipán estaba muy malherido, pero no iba a rendirse.</p><p>– "De no ser por mi armadura… la armadura reparada con la sangre de un caballero dorado… ya estaría… muerto…".</p><p>– "¡LEVÁNTATE! Si no me derrotas… Bueno, ya sabes… La muerte de tu inútil maestro nunca encontrará justicia... ¿Acaso dejarás que eso pase?".</p><p>La sonrisa despiadada de Ankalli era inquebrantable. Aquel joven comenzaba a alejarse del iracundo Ankalli que conocieron Amaru y Sipán para dar paso a un psicópata que portaba una mochik.</p><p>– "¡El Templo de la Luna Cruel se teñirá con tu sangre antes de que se complete el Gran Eclipse!".</p><p>– "No… No dejaré que eso suceda…".</p><p>La mirada inmutable de Ankalli se mantenía sobre Sipán, que seguía debilitado por el cruel ataque de su oponente.</p><p>– "Esa armadura no es la misma que ganaste… ¿Dónde está ese ridículo escudo que portaba Amaru?".</p><p>– "¿Hablas de la armadura que obtuve al vencerte?".</p><p>– "¡JA! Tienes muchas agallas para ser un cadáver viviente… ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Con gusto te daré lo que quieres! ¡PROFANE URU! (¡ARAÑA PROFANA!)".</p><p>– "¡ALLQU CALM! (¡DEFENSA DEL PERRO!)".</p><p>Nada pudo hacer la técnica defensiva de Sipán contra el segundo ataque de Ankalli. El cuerpo del caballero de Athena salió despedido por los aires e impactó con gran fuerza contra el suelo, a pocos metros de donde se encontraba su compañero inconsciente, Joe de Búho.</p><p>– "Pensé que serías un digno rival, Sipán… Supongo que tendré que esperar al resto de tus amigos para medirme en poder con ellos. Resultaste ser una decepción…".</p><p>La escena era despiadada, Ankalli no dejaba de golpear a Sipán, que permanecía tendido en el suelo. El caballero de Athena intentaba defenderse, pero por cada golpe que esquivaba, recibía otros tres. Como una araña que arrastra a su víctima para devorarla, Ankalli comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo de Sipán para luego estrellarlo contra uno de los muros del Templo.</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tu maestro Amaru, el mismo que te observa desde el infierno, debe sentirse tan avergonzado de ti… de haber preferido a un ser tan débil en lugar de su propia sangre!".</p><p>– "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!... ¿A-acaso tú y el maestro Amaru eran… familia…? ¡RESPONDE, ANKALLI!".</p><p>– "Que te lo responda él en el infierno".</p><p>La incertidumbre por aquella revelación era fuerte, pero como un destello de luz, Sipán advirtió algo.</p><p>– "Espera… Ankalli… Si esta es tu venganza, ¿por qué no terminas de humillarme por completo…?".</p><p>– "¿Disculpa? No acostumbro escuchar los ruegos de mis víctimas; sin embargo, haré una excepción contigo, Sipán".</p><p>– "Odias al maestro Amaru con todo tu corazón… Y tu nueva técnica es realmente impresionante, pero… te reto a que me destruyas con la misma técnica con la que se suponía que debías ganar esta armadura… ¡QUIERO QUE DERROTES AL QUE TE ROBÓ ESTA ARMADURA CON TU ALLQU REVENGE!".</p><p>– "Vaya, Sipán, estar al borde de la muerte te hace una mejor presa. Muy bien, ACEPTO. SOLO ASÍ TU VERGÜENZA SERÁ ETERNA. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>Sipán se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo, estaba demasiado golpeado, pero sabía lo que hacía. Conocía muy bien a Ankalli. A pesar de esa tosca mochik de araña que vestía, seguía siendo el muchacho soberbio que siempre quería estar por delante de él. El caballero de Can Menor esbozó una leve sonrisa.</p><p>– "Ankalli… ¡Recibirás el castigo de nuestro maestro por medio de mí! ¡ALLQU ASSAULT! (¡EMBESTIDA DEL PERRO!)".</p><p>– "¡Muere, Sipán! ¡ALLQU REVENGE! (¡VENGANZA DEL PERRO!)".</p><p>Ambos cosmos con forma de feroces canes impactaron violentamente. El Templo de la Luna Cruel se remeció con la intensidad del mismo terremoto que hizo emerger la Ciudadela de Sangre. Al igual que aquella vez, cuando se disputaron la armadura de bronce, solo uno de ellos estaba en pie.</p><p>– "Ankalli… Ankalli… No vas a morir… No aún… ¡Quiero que confieses…! ¡Quiero la verdad!".</p><p>Sipán buscaba entre los escombros el cuerpo de Ankalli, que a los pocos minutos se levantó ensangrentado y con su mochik seriamente dañada.</p><p>– "¿Cómo lo hiciste, Sipán…? No creas que me engañaste. Sabía que tu reto era que yo utilizara mi antigua técnica… p-pero… ese Allqu Assault (Embestida del Perro) tenía algo más…".</p><p>– "Tenía la esperanza y la experiencia que he ganado en mis últimos combates. En algún momento fuiste más fuerte que yo, es cierto, pero yo no me frustré, ni me consumí en el odio. Hice amigos, tuve un segundo maestro… ¡y todos juntos luchamos por la paz en nombre de Athena!".</p><p>– "Qué estupidez".</p><p>– "Te he derrotado Ankalli… ¡Ahora confiesa!".</p><p>Sipán tenía sujetado a Ankalli de la misma manera en que alguna vez él sujetó fuertemente a su maestro Amaru.</p><p>– "¿En serio pensaste que hablaría…? Jajaja… Estúpido como siempre…".</p><p>– "¡DIME…! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS SI MATASTE A MI MAESTRO!".</p><p>– "Mejor mátame… Esa es tu supuesta misión, ¿no?… Acabar con los ukus, no tus deseos personales… ¡VAMOS, MÁTAME, SIPÁN!".</p><p>La desesperación volvía a la mente de Sipán. Había ganado la batalla, pero no había derrotado a Ankalli, quien seguía burlándose de él una y otra vez. Sipán lo golpeaba sin parar, pero con cada golpe, la risa de Ankalli se volvía más desquiciada. Disfrutaba del castigo.</p><p>– "¡HABLA!".</p><p>– "Tú… no tienes nada con qué obligarme… ¡NADA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>– "Ankalli… Por favor, ya basta…".</p><p>– "¿Llorarás porque no puedes vengar a tu maestro? Idiota. Te lo voy a facilitar... Atácame. No me defenderé… Solo basta un ataque para acabar conmigo. Elige entre seguir tu camino hasta llegar a AIAPAEC u obligarme a confesar… ¿Qué harás, Sipán?".</p><p>– "Yo… ¡ALLQU AS-…! No… Yo… no puedo… Maestro, se lo prometí, pero… yo…".</p><p>Sipán cayó de rodillas y golpeó el piso, sentía unas inmensas ganas llorar, pero de rabia e impotencia. Quería justicia para su fallecido maestro. Cerró el puño lleno de tierra y escombros y pudo sentir el mismo suelo del cual había levantado el cadáver de su maestro. De pronto, advirtió una sombra proyectada en el suelo. Era una araña monstruosa, la misma araña que había aparecido en su sueño la noche anterior a la partida de Aldebarán de Tauro. Los ojos de Sipán se llenaron de terror.</p><p>– "Sipán… La respuesta es SÍ… ¡Y SOLO CON ESO TE IRÁS! ¡UNDYING LLAKI! (¡LAMENTO ETERNO!)".</p><p>El cosmo en forma de araña abrió las fauces y aplastó al Sipán con una brutalidad tal, que su cuerpo se estampó en el techo del Templo de la Luna Cruel para luego caer cerca de la entrada. Ankalli comenzó a reír frenéticamente, pero no mucho después, su risa se detuvo de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que alguien más había llegado.</p><p>– "Perfecto. ¿Puedo saber a qué caballero de Athena liquidaré ahora?".</p><p>– "Soy Bastian, caballero de bronce de Ciervo, y seré yo quien acabe contigo".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Sipán, el caballero de Can Menor, había llegado al Templo de la Luna Cruel en donde encontró a su compañero Joe de Búho inconsciente. Una sombra lo atacó rápidamente, pero cuando estaba por iniciar una nueva pelea descubrió que esa misteriosa presencia era su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento, Ankalli. Sin embargo, el muchacho había cambiado, ahora era un servidor del dios AIAPAEC, con quien Sipán tuvo un feroz encuentro y un momento que le costó el combate aun cuando ya lo había derrotado. De pronto, el caballero de Ciervo, Bastian, llega al templo de la Luna Cruel dispuesto a liquidar a su rival.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, ábranse camino entre los templos de la Ciudadela de Sangre y derroten al último uku con vida al servicio del dios decapitador AIAPAEC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOS PLANES DEL DIOS PERVERSO DEBEN SER DETENIDOS. ¡NO SE RINDAN CABALLEROS DE LA JUSTICIA!</p><p>CAPÍTULO 33</p><p>DESENLACE DE UN CRUENTO DESTINO</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA CRUEL</p><p>– "¿Acabar conmigo? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Espero que seas una mejor presa que tus debiluchos 'amigos'".</p><p>Ankalli pasó sobre el cuerpo tendido de Sipán para atacar a Bastian, que de inmediato se posicionó para contraatacar. A unos metros de él, Joe yacía aún inmóvil.</p><p>– "¡Prepárate! ¡PROFANE URU! (¡ARAÑA PROFANA!)".</p><p>– "¡DEER SPEAR! (¡LANZA REAL!)".</p><p>La fuerza de choque de los ataques cruzados hizo temblar el Templo con tanta intensidad que algunos fragmentos cayeron de las columnas como si se tratara de un fuerte temblor.</p><p>– "Vaya. Parece que será más divertido encargarme de ti… Siéntete honrado".</p><p>– "No veo razón para hacerlo".</p><p>– "¡JA! Lo harás, te lo aseguro".</p><p>La sonrisa de Ankalli se amplió a medida que la sombra de la misma monstruosa araña que había invocado antes se posaba sobre el caballero de Athena. Bastian aumentó su cosmo, preparado para usar su técnica más poderosa.</p><p>– "¡KING'S HA-!".</p><p>– "¡Espera, Bastian!".</p><p>Sipán se levantó con dificultad ante el gesto de burla de Ankalli y caminó hasta interponerse en el camino de su compañero. El caballero de Can Menor estaba seriamente lastimado, pero la furia en su mirada no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.</p><p>– "Y-Yo seré quien lo derrote…".</p><p>– "Olvídalo. Tuviste tu oportunidad".</p><p>– "¿De qué hablas?".</p><p>– "Lo vi, Sipán. Te vi detener ese último ataque".</p><p>– "No lo entiendes… Debo ser yo quien derrote a Ankalli. Solo así el alma de mi maestro descansará en paz…".</p><p>– "Deja tus sentimientos fuera de esto. No es el momento para-".</p><p>– "¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO IGNORAR EL HECHO DE QUE ÉL HAYA MATADO AL HOMBRE QUE ME ENSEÑÓ TODO EN LA VIDA...! Por eso… debo ser yo quien gane esta pelea…".</p><p>Sipán miró a Bastian fijamente antes de decir sus siguientes palabras.</p><p>– "Por favor…".</p><p>El lugar se quedó en completo silencio durante un momento. Entretanto, Ankalli contemplaba el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba Sipán, que parecía a punto de desvanecerse de nuevo. Entonces, Bastian tomó la decisión que sería decisiva en el combate.</p><p>– "Muy bien".</p><p>Sipán esbosó una leve sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Ankalli, Bastian le asestó un rápido golpe en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente.</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿También atacas a los tuyos?".</p><p>– "Sé que Sipán no es capaz de matarte… Conoces bien su debilidad. Solo seguirás tomando ventaja de eso para jugar con su mente".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJA! Contra un niño llorón con esos pensamientos tan infantiles e inútiles cualquiera tendría ventaja".</p><p>– "No llegué hasta aquí para que me contaras tus penas, uku. Yo no soy como Sipán. Acabaré contigo para detener el Gran Eclipse".</p><p>– "¿Y crees que podrás hacerlo? ¡PROFANE URU! (¡ARAÑA PROFANA!)".</p><p>El ataque de Ankalli fue veloz, pero Bastian logró esquivarlo ante la sorpresa del uku, cuya mirada desconcertada pronto cambió a una expresión llena de ira.</p><p>– "Deberías saber que la misma técnica no funciona contra un caballero dos veces".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJA! No creas que solo por eso tienes la ventaja ahora. ¡Yo soy el uku más poderoso!".</p><p>– "Te equivocas. El eclipse es lo que aumenta tu poder".</p><p>– "¡Estupideces! ¡Soy el más fuerte de los ukus, por eso soy el guardián de este Templo en la cima de la Ciudadela de Sangre!".</p><p>– "Claro que no. Tú fuiste el último uku en unirse al ejército de AIAPAEC. No estabas a la altura de los demás y por eso ellos te pusieron aquí. Sabían que sin el poder que obtienes del Gran Eclipse a punto de completarse no serías más que un estorbo".</p><p>– "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!".</p><p>Las palabras de Bastian enfurecieron más a Ankalli, que rápidamente se lanzó contra el caballero y empezó a golpearlo con sus puños a una velocidad increíble. El caballero logró contrarrestar algunos golpes, pero no pudo esquivar la mayoría de ellos, pues con cada segundo el cosmo del uku se hacía más y más poderoso.</p><p>– "¡ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE!".</p><p>Detrás de Ankalli surgió una descomunal araña, mucho más enorme que las que había formado antes con su cosmo. Ante el inminente ataque del enemigo, Bastian se dispuso a usar toda su energía en la defensa.</p><p>– "¡UNDYING LLAKI! (¡LAMENTO ETERNO!)".</p><p>El cosmo de Ankalli aplastó a Bastian con la misma brutalidad con la que había caído sobre Sipán. El caballero de Ciervo colisionó contra el techo del Templo de la Luna Cruel mientras el uku reía escandalosamente. Sin embargo, Bastian hizo lo posible para no perder la consciencia. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de contraatacar.</p><p>– "¡KING'S HAMMER! (¡MARTILLO DEL REY!)".</p><p>El destello de la técnica del caballero cegó a Ankalli, que intentó esquivar el ataque demasiado tarde. Por primera vez, el uku impactó contra la superficie del propio Templo que presumía custodiar.</p><p>– "¡Maldita sea…!".</p><p>Tras la ofensiva exitosa, Bastian cayó debilitado. Su pelea anterior contra el Inchik Olljo había sido abrumadora, pero no era excusa para mostrarse débil ante Ankalli, que ya empezaba a levantarse mientras soltaba otra atronadora carcajada.</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres listo… pero el que hayas logrado golpearme no significa nada!".</p><p>– "¿Y las grietas en tu mochik tampoco significan nada?".</p><p>Parte de la protección del pecho de la mochik de Araña había sufrido el ataque directo del caballero y empezaba a resquebrajarse, pero al uku no parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto.</p><p>– "¿Esto? ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ya basta de juegos, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué no peleamos en serio?".</p><p>– "Por mí no hay problema".</p><p>El cosmo de ambos contrincantes se incrementó hasta invadir el Templo de la Luna Cruel. El momento que definiría el desenlace de la batalla había llegado.</p><p>– "¡DEER SPEAR! (¡LANZA DEL REY!)".</p><p>El uku evadió el ataque del caballero con agilidad y concentró todo su poder para lanzar un nuevo ataque que lo cambiaría todo.</p><p>– "¡BLOODY TUQLLAY (¡TRAMPA DE SANGRE!)".</p><p>Para asombro de Bastian, de las manos de Ankalli surgieron múltiples fibras como hilos de energía que lo inmovilizaron con la misma fuerza de una telaraña que retiene a su presa.</p><p>– "¡Ahora morirás! ¡PROFANE URU! (¡ARAÑA PROFANA!)".</p><p>El ataque del uku sobre el cuerpo paralizado de Bastian fue despiadado. Incapaz de moverse, el caballero solo podía esperar a que la ráfaga de arañas terminara de perforar su armadura, que poco después comenzó a agrietarse también.</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Vamos! ¡Intenta liberarte!".</p><p>Cada golpe de Ankalli perforó a su adversario una y otra vez hasta que un líquido carmesí se filtró entre las fisuras de la armadura de Ciervo. La trampa en la que había quedado atrapado sería su perdición.</p><p>– "¡ADIÓS, CABALLERO DE ATHENA!".</p><p>– "¡CORUGA NOITE KEN! (¡ATAQUE DEL BÚHO NOCTURNO!)".</p><p>Ankalli eludió el sorpresivo ataque de Joe con un salto, mientras la telaraña que mantenía cautivo a Bastian quedaba destrozada a causa de la técnica del caballero de Búho.</p><p>– "¡Bastian!".</p><p>– "Estoy bien… No te preocupes por mí y prepárate para atacar".</p><p>– "¡JAJAJA! ¡Tienes suerte, Bastian! Unos segundos más y habría acabado contigo".</p><p>– "Solo hay una manera de acabar con esto".</p><p>– "¿Entonces qué esperan? ¡Ninguno de ustedes ha podido destruirme! ¿Por qué mejor no me atacan juntos? ¡Tal vez así tengan una oportunidad! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>Los caballeros intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada de complicidad. Sabían que el cosmo de su oponente seguiría aumentando durante la fase final del eclipse. Tenían que detenerlo, juntos.</p><p>– "¡PREDATOR KEN! (¡GARRA PREDADORA!)".</p><p>– "¡KING'S FURY! (¡FURIA DEL REY!)".</p><p>El doble ataque de los caballeros fue certero, mas no consiguió afectar a Ankalli, que con una asombrosa destreza lo neutralizó entre sus manos. Seguro de su victoria, el uku se preparó para atacarlos, pero cuando levantó la mirada, los caballeros habían desaparecido de su vista.</p><p>– "Cobardes… ¡SALGAN DE SU ESCONDITE, COBARDES CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!".</p><p>Joe fue el primero en salir de las sombras que llenaban el Templo ya destruido a medias por tantos enfrentamientos. Los caballeros no tenían más que una oportunidad para vencerlo.</p><p>– "¡CORUGA NOITE KEN! (¡ATAQUE DEL BÚHO NOCTURNO!)".</p><p>Ankalli frenó el golpe de Joe, destruyendo a la vez parte de su armadura, pero el caballero aumentó su cosmo todavía más hasta finalmente golpear el pecho del uku en el mismo punto donde Bastian había conseguido dañar su mochik sagrada.</p><p>– "¡AHORA, BASTIAN!".</p><p>– "¡KING'S HAMMER! (¡MARTILLO DEL REY!)".</p><p>Bastian surgió de la oscuridad detrás de Ankalli, a quien Joe había atrapado con su técnica. Fue imposible para el uku evadir el puño del caballero, que lo arrojó hacia arriba con gran agilidad y con una fuerza tan impresionante que destruyó el techo del Templo y dejó al descubierto el halo que se estaba formando con el Gran Eclipse.</p><p>– "¡Ilusos…! ¡NUNCA PODRÁN VENCERME!".</p><p>El ataque no había terminado. Bastian saltó hasta quedar por encima de Ankalli y elevó su cosmo al máximo para darle el golpe final.</p><p>– "¡MALDITO CABALLERO-!".</p><p>La técnica del caballero destruyó la mochik de Araña, dejando solo fragmentos que ya no podían proteger a su portador durante la caída. El estruendo que causó al chocar contra el suelo marcó el final de la batalla.</p><p>– "Se terminó".</p><p>– "¡Lo logramos!".</p><p>Joe corrió hasta llegar a Bastian y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie tras el difícil combate. Mientras tanto, a punto de morir, Ankalli divisó el cuerpo de Sipán no muy lejos de donde él estaba y sonrió con satisfacción, dejando caer un hilo de sangre de su boca.</p><p>– "¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>La risa de Ankalli fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la calma reinara en la Ciudadela de Sangre. Minutos después, Sipán abrió los ojos lentamente y vio frente a él el cuerpo sin vida de Ankalli, el último uku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador</p><p>Sipán, el caballero de Can Menor, estuvo cerca de derrotar a su antiguo compañero y ahora uku Ankalli, y fui sorprendido por su terrible cosmo malvado. Al Templo de la Luna Cruel había llegado el caballero Bastian de Ciervo quien neutraliza a Sipán, ya que este era incapaz de mantenerse concentrado para la pelea y eso sería fatal para él. Luego de soportar los juegos mentales de Ankalli, Bastian en combinación con Joe de Búho, quien había recuperado el conocimiento, lograron derrotar finalmente a su enemigo. Sin embargo, al reincorporarse Sipán se da cuenta que su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento está muerto y eso le produce angustia y desencadena su enojo.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, con la derrotar del último uku solo queda enfrentar al terrible dios AIAPAEC antes que se concrete al Gran Eclipse y todo esté perdido.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LA GUERRA CONTRA AIAPAEC ESTÁ POR LLEGAR A SU FIN Y LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ESPERANZA SEGUIRÁN PELEANDO PARA PROTEGER ESTE MUNDO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 34</p><p>LA LLEGADA DEL DIOS DECAPITADOR</p><p>TEMPLO DE LA LUNA CRUEL</p><p>– "¿A-Ankalli?".</p><p>Sipán trataba de incorporarse poco a poco. Sus heridas le hacían recordar más a su amigo ahora muerto. El cuerpo sin vida de Ankalli yacía a pocos metros del suyo. Ya todo había terminado.</p><p>– "¿Qué-… Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me atacaste, Bastian? ¿Por qué mataste a Ankalli?".</p><p>– "¿En serio lo preguntas? Es nuestro deber como caballeros de Athena, ¿lo recuerdas?".</p><p>– "No tenías derecho… era MI pelea".</p><p>– "¿Tu pelea?".</p><p>– "¡AHORA NUNCA SABRÉ LO QUE PASÓ REALMENTE CON MI MAESTRO AMARU! ¡Y ES TU CULPA!"</p><p>El enojo de Sipán era incontrolable. La situación había dejado de ser incómoda y empezaba a tornarse peligrosa a medida que la angustia del caballero de Can Menor se hacía más intensa. Ambos tenían razón. Con Ankalli muerto, Sipán no podría confirmar si fue su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento quien había liquidado a su maestro Amaru. Sin embargo, Bastian había cumplido su misión como caballero de Athena.</p><p>– "Amigos, por favor… Derrotamos a todos los ukus, ¿verdad? Es lo importante".</p><p>Joe estaba agotado y era apenas capaz de permanecer de pie. Había un extraño dolor que lo oprimía desde su victoria contra el uku de Tunche, Chaqlla, pero más lo preocupaba la discusión de sus compañeros.</p><p>– "Sipán, Bastian tiene razón. Ese uku estaba dispuesto a acabar contigo sin piedad".</p><p>– "Joe, tú no lo entiendes. Pudimos haberlo derrotado juntos, pero Bastian me dejó fuera".</p><p>– "¿Querías pelear otra vez contra él? ¿Para qué? ¿Para titubear de nuevo?"</p><p>– "Bastian, no hace falta eso. Era el maestro de Sipán. Quizá…"</p><p>– "No es momento para dudar. Sipán, no me interesan tus razones, ni las de nadie. Tenemos una misión y eso es todo. Los muertos del pasado ya no importan".</p><p>Bastian había sentenciado la situación. No estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo, así que sin decir más, les dio la espalda, un gesto que encolerizó aún más a Sipán.</p><p>– "Sipán… ¡NO!… ¡ESPERAA!".</p><p>El grito de Joe alertó a Bastian, que a duras penas logró esquivar el golpe contrario.</p><p>– "No me des la espalda, Bastian".</p><p>– "Ahora sí demuestras tu fuerza, pero hace un momento te mostrabas débil ante el enemigo. Vamos, ataca ahora que sí eres valiente".</p><p>Joe no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Bastian había detenido el puño de Sipán, que lo miraba lleno de enojo. El cosmo de los dos caballeros iba en aumento y una pequeña onda sísmica empezaba a elevar los escombros del Templo de la Luna Cruel. El combate entre el Can Menor y el Ciervo era inminente.</p><p>– "Amigos, ya paren esto. Sipán. Bastian. Esto no está bien. Por favor…".</p><p>Las palabras de Joe eran en vano. La situación comenzaba a salirse de control. Para Sipán no había otro objetivo más que Bastian y para Bastian no había otro objetivo más que Sipán. Aun siendo caballeros de bronce, la presión del combate que tendrían se asemejaba bastante a la mítica Batalla de los Mil Días, propia de los caballeros dorados de Athena.</p><p>– "Vamos, Sipán, muéstrame el poder con el que habrías derrotado a tu amigo".</p><p>– "No me provoques, Bastian. Te juro que...".</p><p>Sus cosmos hacían retumbar el lugar. Era evidente que tenían cuentas pendientes que aclarar. Finalmente, pasaron del forcejeo a los golpes. Bastian detuvo el siguiente golpe de Sipán con sus antebrazos y con un rápido movimiento, lo lanzó por los aires y se impulsó hacia él para atacarlo con golpes secos. Como caballeros, ambos eran buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No obstante, la altura que alcanzó Bastian le dio una ligera ventaja. Los dos mantuvieron su distancia por un momento, hasta que las figuras de Can Menor y de Ciervo surgieron a espaldas de cada uno.</p><p>– "Esto no termina aquí, Sipán. O te enfocas en tu deber o estás acabado".</p><p>– "No pretendas darme lecciones. Tuve un buen maestro y ahora, gracias a ti, nunca podré vengarlo… ¡ALLQU ASSAULT! (¡EMBESTIDA DEL PERRO!)".</p><p>– "¡KING'S FURY! (¡FURIA DEL REY!)".</p><p>Sus ataques impactaron violentamente, despidiendo por los aires a los dos caballeros, que con gran agilidad, se incorporaron una vez más para abalanzarse uno sobre el otro. Ninguno cedía terreno.</p><p>– "¡DEER SPEAR! (¡LANZA REAL!)".</p><p>Bastian maximizó su cosmo para atacar a Sipán; no obstante, el Can Menor se movió a una increíble velocidad para evitar su golpe y consiguió aprisionar el cuello del Ciervo entre sus manos. De nuevo, ambos estaban forcejeando mientras su cosmo se elevaba mucho más.</p><p>– "He visto tu técnica, Bastian. No me subestimes".</p><p>– "¿Subestimar? Jamás subestimo a un oponente, Sipán. Ni siquiera a uno que no puede acabar con sus propias peleas".</p><p>El combate estaba lejos de concluir, pero entonces, una voz resonó en aquel lugar.</p><p>– "¡SUFICIENTE! ¿POR QUÉ DOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA ESTÁN PELEANDO EN MEDIO DE UNA GUERRA QUE NO HA TERMINADO?".</p><p>El caballero de Serpiente, Ikal, había llegado al último Templo. Mientras ayudaba a Joe de Búho a mantenerse en pie, miró a sus compañeros decepcionado y furioso. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sipán y Bastian se separaron, pero no tardaron en mirarse con enfado.</p><p>– "¿ACASO YA OLVIDARON POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ?".</p><p>– "Ikal, tú no lo entenderías".</p><p>– "No, Sipán, no lo entiendo. ¿Y sabes por qué? PORQUE MIENTRAS SEIYA Y LOS OTROS CABALLEROS SE ENCUENTRAN PELEANDO CONTRA HADES AL LADO DE LA SEÑORITA SAORI, AL LADO DE LA DIOSA ATHENA… ¡USTEDES GASTAN SUS FUERZAS PELEANDO ENTRE SÍ! ¡ESO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO!".</p><p>Las palabras de Ikal tuvieron un fuerte eco en sus camaradas de bronce. Era cierto. Saori Kido les había encargado proteger esa zona del mundo y detener la ambición del dios AIAPAEC en Perú, mientras ella continuaba velando por el bienestar del mundo desde el Santuario en Grecia.</p><p>– "Athena…".</p><p>– "Seiya y Shun… Los caballeros dorados también... Maestro Aldebarán".</p><p>– "No sabemos exactamente dónde se encuentren o lo que les esté pasando, pero temo por nuestros camaradas… ¡Y A PESAR DE ESO USTEDES ESTÁN PELEANDO COMO ENEMIGOS, MALDICIÓN! Incluso el doctor Asamori envió a los caballeros de acero para apoyarnos. Todos están peleando por este mundo sabiendo que, aunque triunfemos, es probable que no todos vivamos para contarlo. ¡DESAPROVECHAN EL ESFUERZO DE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS! ¡Pero adelante, sigan con su pelea! Joe, andando. Tú y yo debemos seguir y detener a AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "Ikal, tú y yo solos no podremos…".</p><p>– "Somos los últimos caballeros de Athena que quedan dispuestos a pelear por ella. Andando".</p><p>Un silencio avasallador inundó el Templo de la Luna Cruel. Ni el peor reproche de sus maestros había sido tan hiriente para Bastian y Sipán como lo fue cada palabra de Ikal. Se había deshonrado al pelear entre ellos en medio de una crisis, cuando el mundo dependía de su valentía y entrega. Sipán permaneció por un momento observando el cadáver de Ankalli, mientras Bastian miraba al cielo en silencio. Luego, intercambiaron miradas. No se dijeron nada, pero sabían que habían tomado una decisión.</p><p>– "Ikal, espera…".</p><p>– "… estamos en esto juntos".</p><p>– "Por Athena, continuaremos hasta morir si es necesario".</p><p>– "Por Seiya y por nuestros camaradas".</p><p>Joe miró a Ikal con la esperanza de que los perdonara o al menos de que les dirigiera la palabra. Quiso pedirle que lo hiciera, pero no fue necesario, ya que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del caballero de Serpiente.</p><p>– "Amigos, cuando morimos…".</p><p>– "¡… LO HACEMOS JUNTOS!".</p><p>La respuesta fue al unísono. Por primera vez, los cuatro caballeros de Athena sintieron que no solo eran compañeros con un mismo objetivo, sino que eran amigos. El Can Menor, el Ciervo, el Búho y la Serpiente, aunque distintos entre sí, se volvieron el equipo que estaban destinados a ser. Sin embargo, la alegría no duró mucho, pues apenas Joe secó unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción que habían brotado de sus ojos, un terremoto tan violento como el que hizo emerger la Ciudadela de Sangre sacudió los restos del templo de Ankalli</p><p>– "¡CUIDADO!".</p><p>– "¡Este terremoto es diferente!".</p><p>El suelo no dejaba de sacudirse a medida que una nueva construcción comenzaba a emerger de los restos del Templo de la Luna Cruel, mientras un sonido similar a trompetas de guerra retumbaba en el ambiente. Era un sonido peculiar, como el sonido que se emite desde una concha marina. Sin lugar a dudas, era el anuncio de la llegada de un señor poderoso, que no podría ser otro más que AIAPAEC.</p><p>– "¿Qué es eso?".</p><p>– "Ya está aquí".</p><p>Sipán no se equivocaba. De las ruinas de lo que antes fue el Templo custodiado por Ankalli emergió un nuevo templo y dentro, apareció una silueta siniestra que paralizó a los caballeros de Athena. Era el Dios Decapitador, AIAPAEC, Señor de los antiguos norteños del Perú.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la voz del narrador:</p><p>La pelea contra el uku Ankalli de Araña había terminado, aunque un nuevo enfrentamiento había comenzado. Sipán de Can Menor y Bastian de Ciervo de un momento a otro, y para sorpresa de Joe, el caballero de Búho, comenzaron a resolver sus diferencias de una manera violenta que no se había visto entre los hermanos de bronce. Afortunadamente la llegada del caballero Ikal de Serpiente hace recapacitar a sus amigos al recordar el esfuerzo de todos los caballeros de Athena están realizando en ese momento. Sin embargo, cuando estaban preparados para el desafío final una enorme y siniestra sombra aparece, que no es otro que el Dios Decapitador.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, solo queda derrotar al dios AIAPAEC antes que el Gran Eclipse convocado por Hades desde el Inframundo se concrete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HA LLEGADO EL DIOS AIAPAEC Y LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ESPERANZA ESTAN LISTOS PARA DERROTARLO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 34</p><p>LA SOMBRA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO</p><p>RUINAS DEL TEMPLO DE LA LUNA CRUEL</p><p>– "¡Cuidado!".</p><p>Los cimientos de lo que antes fue el último Templo de la Ciudadela de Sangre se reducían a escombros a medida que una nueva construcción surgía de los más profundo de la Huaca de la Luna. Desde lo que parecía ser un trono, la siniestra silueta del dios decapitador se mantenía inmóvil.</p><p>– "Es él. No hay duda. AIAPAEC finalmente se muestra".</p><p>– "Esta será la batalla definitiva".</p><p>– "No perderemos. Por nuestros compañeros que luchan contra Hades…".</p><p>– "…Y para cumplir la voluntad de Athena".</p><p>– "¡DETENDREMOS LA AMBICIÓN DE AIAPAEC!".</p><p>EXTERIOR DE LA CIUDADELA DE SANGRE</p><p>– "¡¿Qué está pasando?!".</p><p>– "¡Los Templos de la Ciudadela…! ¡Todo se está destruyendo!".</p><p>Los caballeros de acero observaron cómo cada uno de los templos que los ukus habían custodiado se hacía añicos a causa del inmenso cosmo de AIAPAEC, que ahora rodeaba la Ciudadela y cerraba el paso a cualquiera que osara adentrarse o escapar de ella.</p><p>– "Caballeros de bronce, ustedes pueden lograr el milagro…".</p><p>TEMPLO DEL DIOS DECAPITADOR</p><p>– "¡Ahora!".</p><p>El grito de Ikal fue la señal para dar inicio al combate. Los caballeros corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la figura que parecía alimentarse del velo de oscuridad del Gran Eclipse a punto de alcanzar su estado de perfección. Sabían que luchar por su cuenta no sería suficiente, pero si unían sus fuerzas tendrían posibilidad.</p><p>– "¡ALLQU ASSAULT! (¡EMBESTIDA DEL PERRO!".</p><p>– "¡KING'S FURY! (¡FURIA DEL REY!)".</p><p>– "¡QUETZA GREAT TUSK! (¡GRAN COLMILLO QUETZA!)".</p><p>– "¡PREDATOR KEN! (¡GARRA PREDADORA!)".</p><p>Antes de que el ataque conjunto de los caballeros alcanzara a su objetivo, un chirrido ensordecedor hizo que los cuatro cayeran de rodillas al suelo. Cuando el sonido se detuvo y levantaron la vista, AIAPAEC ya no estaba frente a ellos.</p><p>– "¿A dónde fue?".</p><p>El cosmo del dios había desaparecido. Los caballeros permanecieron alerta ante cualquier movimiento o sonido, pero nada sucedió. Era como si el Decapitador hubiera abandonado el mundo terrenal. Cada minuto que pasaba sin que supieran nada de él parecía una eternidad.</p><p>– "No hay que bajar la guardia".</p><p>El perturbador silencio ponía a prueba la entereza de los caballeros. Estaban a punto de acercarse al solio que adornaba el Templo, pero entonces, algo llamó su atención en el cielo. La oscuridad se tornó de un tono descolorido al mismo tiempo que, en la distancia, el cosmo de la diosa por la que luchaban se desvanecía.</p><p>– "El cosmo de Athena…".</p><p>– "…desapareció…".</p><p>Los caballeros no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. La esperanza que habían mantenido hasta ese momento se veía amenazada por la idea de que Saori Kido, la encarnación de la diosa Athena, hubiera perdido la vida durante la guerra contra Hades.</p><p>– "No puede ser…".</p><p>La duda los consumía. Estaban perdidos en la confusión, haciéndose preguntas imposibles de responder y preguntándose qué podían hacer, cuando detrás de Sipán se alzó una figura conocida. El caballero de Can Menor dio la vuelta rápidamente con la intención de detener el ataque enemigo, pero quedó helado antes de poder hacer algo. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.</p><p>– "¿…Ankalli…?".</p><p>El cadáver de quien fue su compañero de entrenamiento estaba de pie frente a él una vez más. Era inverosímil. El cosmo de AIAPAEC, que se había esfumado minutos antes, se había apoderado del cuerpo sin vida del que fue el último uku a su servicio. Ankalli, quien ahora vestía una túnica ornamentada y portaba una hoz sacra, abrió sus ojos ante el asombro de los caballeros.</p><p>– "¿Ankalli, acaso tú…? ¿Tú eres…?".</p><p>La mirada de Ankalli, que antes había estado llena de furia y un profundo rencor, había cambiado para adoptar una serenidad que le daba un porte divino, impropio de los humanos.</p><p>– "Te diriges a mí usando un nombre ordinario… Insolente".</p><p>– "¡Sipán, aléjate!".</p><p>El grito de Bastian no pudo alertar al Can Menor a tiempo. Con solo un movimiento de su mano, AIAPAEC, ahora en posesión del cadáver de Ankalli, hizo volar a los caballeros por los aires y se abrió paso hacia la parte superior del Templo.</p><p>– "Qué terrible... poder".</p><p>– "Arriba. No podemos rendirnos".</p><p>Los caballeros se pusieron de pie con dificultad, decididos a atacar juntos otra vez. No tenían manera de saber qué le había sucedido a Athena, pero sin duda seguirían luchando por ella y cumplirían la misión que les había encomendado.</p><p>– "Ingenuos… Tan orgullosos de haber derrotado a aquellos que me juraron lealtad…".</p><p>AIAPAEC miró con desdén a los caballeros de bronce, mientras ellos elevaban sus cosmos para usar sus técnicas más poderosas. Era imposible saber cuánto resistirían frente al Decapitador. Tenían que darlo todo.</p><p>– "Cada ataque que se atrevan a lanzar no será más que una prueba de su propia debilidad ante mí. Todo esfuerzo suyo será en vano".</p><p>Haciendo a un lado la advertencia del dios, Sipán, Bastian, Ikal y Joe tomaron posiciones de batalla. Sus combates previos habían debilitado sus cuerpos, pero no sus espíritus. Estaban dispuestos a detener a AIAPAEC a toda costa.</p><p>– "Necios. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que están en presencia de un dios? No podrán siquiera tocarme".</p><p>– "Aún si eso es cierto, no nos rendiremos. ¡Somos los caballeros de la esperanza!".</p><p>– "¿Esperanza? Un absurdo delirio de los mortales".</p><p>El rostro de AIAPAEC permaneció inconmovible ante las palabras del caballero de Búho. Mientras las tinieblas cubrían cada rincón del Templo del dios, los caballeros se lanzaron al ataque nuevamente.</p><p>– "¡PROCYON IMPACT! (IMPACTO PROCYON)".</p><p>– "¡KING'S HAMMER! (MARTILLO DEL REY)".</p><p>– "¡LEGEND IKALHÉCATL! (LEGENDARIO VIENTO DEL OESTE)".</p><p>– "¡CORUGA NOITE KEN! (ATAQUE DEL BÚHO NOCTURNO)".</p><p>– "Insensatos".</p><p>El ataque de los caballeros se detuvo frente a AIAPAEC, como si su tenebroso cosmo lo hubiera absorbido, y regresó hacia ellos con mayor magnitud. El impacto sobre sus cuerpos fue brutal. No habían estado cerca de golpear al dios, pero no iban a darse por vencidos.</p><p>– "¡Vamos! ¡Una vez más!".</p><p>Cada vez que se levantaban, el resultado era el mismo. Sin moverse en lo más mínimo, AIAPAEC detenía sus ataques una y otra vez y los regresaba hacia ellos, estrellándolos contra los pilares que sostenían su nuevo Templo y destruyendo parte de sus armaduras en el proceso.</p><p>– "¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo podemos enfrentarnos a un dios…?".</p><p>La expresión de AIAPAEC permanecía inmutable. El Decapitador, que hasta ese momento había observado a lo lejos, se puso de pie y caminó entre los cuerpos de los caballeros, que yacían en el suelo, incapaces de reincorporarse tras su último intento de alcanzarlo.</p><p>– "Ahora que los dioses han dejado este mundo, su destrucción es inevitable. La Guerra Santa me concederá el control sobre esta Tierra. Cuando Athena muera a manos de Hades, no existirá nadie que pueda enfrentarse a mí".</p><p>– "Te equivocas…".</p><p>Con el Gran Eclipse a punto de llegar a su punto máximo, la victoria de AIAPAEC parecía inminente. Sin embargo, para los caballeros no significaba el final. Todavía dispuestos a continuar, se levantaron de nuevo con sus armaduras rotas y sus cuerpos desgastados para desafiar al dios decapitador.</p><p>– "Estás equivocado… Athena-… Athena derrotará a Hades".</p><p>– "Aunque sobreviviera, no podría hacer nada contra mi poder. ¡Cuando regrese, debilitada por los enfrentamientos y el dolor, yo mismo rebanaré su cabeza y me apoderaré de este mundo!".</p><p>– "Nosotros somos sus caballeros… ¡Nosotros la protegeremos pase lo que pase!".</p><p>– "Los caballeros de los que hablas están peleando y muriendo en el Inframundo ahora. Sus compañeros de bronce e incluso aquellos que ustedes llaman Caballeros Dorados, los más poderosos de su ejército, perecerán muy pronto".</p><p>– "¿Cómo…?".</p><p>– "¡La batalla entre Athena y Hades, un enfrentamiento que ha sucedido desde la era del mito será su perdición!".</p><p>– "No. No dejaremos que eso suceda… Nosotros… acabaremos contigo, AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "Athena… En tu esperanza por proteger esta tierra corroída, cometiste el grave error de enviar a tus caballeros de menor nivel para intentar detenerme".</p><p>– "¿Qué dices?".</p><p>– "Pero solo los has guiado a su muerte. Ahora encontrarán su final, en mis manos…".</p><p>Un nuevo temblor sacudió el Templo mientras los caballeros intentaban ponerse de pie. Todo parecía estar perdido. La voluntad que antes les había dado la victoria ante los ukus parecía abandonarlos poco a poco.</p><p>– "¡Observa, Athena! ¡Incluso si consigues regresar con vida, ya no quedará nadie aquí para protegerte!".</p><p>Aquellas palabras de AIAPAEC resonaron en la Ciudadela. El cosmo del dios decapitador se elevó hasta rodear el Gran Eclipse en su última fase y la hoz que llevaba en su mano se iluminó de un intenso color rojo sangre.</p><p>– "¡Esta Tierra será mía!".</p><p>– "No… No lo permitiremos. ¡AIAPAEC, este no será nuestro final!".</p><p>– "Estúpido. ¿Qué pueden hacer unos simples mortales moribundos contra un dios?".</p><p>El poder del dios era inmenso comparado al de los caballeros. Ante él, no encontraban la fuerza para hacerle frente a aquel escenario fatídico. Heridos y a punto de agonizar, solo podían esperar un milagro.</p><p>– "Siéntanse honrados de ser sacrificados por la mano del dios decapitador".</p><p>– "N-No puede terminar así…".</p><p>– "¡MUERAN!".</p><p>AIAPAEC levantó su hoz y se dispuso a dar fin a los caballeros de bronce. Sin embargo, antes de que su arma los alcanzara, un cosmo cálido los envolvió con un resplandeciente brillo. Era Athena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Capitulo 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con la voz del narrador</p><p>El Dios Decapitador AIAPAEC había llegado al campo de batalla presentándose como una sombra siniestra para atacar a los caballeros de Athena y lo que alguna vez fue el Templo de la Luna Cruel era ahora el Templo del malévolo dios que remece la tierra con su llegada provocando destrucción. Sipán de Can Menor, Bastian de Ciervo, Joe de Búho e Ikal de Serpiente se disponían a terminar este terrible enfrentamiento antes que se concrete el Gran Eclipse; sin embargo, algo inesperado sucede. El Dios Decapitador toma posesión del cuerpo inerte del uku Ankalli de Araña que había sido derrotado previamente por los caballeros de Athena, y ahora desata todo su poder.</p><p>De prisa caballeros atenienses, el Gran Eclipse está a punto de realizarse por completo y con ello los siniestros dioses habrán de salir victoriosos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EL DIOS AIAPAEC LLEGÓ AL CAMPO DE BATALLA Y LOS CABALLEROS DE LA ESPERANZA DEBEN PELEAR HASTA EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO.</p><p>CAPÍTULO 36</p><p>¡ADIÓS, ESTRELLAS FUGACES!</p><p>TEMPLO DEL DIOS DECAPITADOR</p><p>El ataque del dios AIAPAEC fue fulminante; sin embargo, algo había sucedido en el último momento. Un cálido cosmo había envuelto a Sipán, Bastian, Joe e Ikal.</p><p>– "Es imposible. Athena ya debería estar muerta".</p><p>Los caballeros de bronce también estaban sorprendidos. Su diosa los había salvado proyectando su cosmo desde un lugar lejano. Era un milagro que no estaban dispuestos a desaprovechar.</p><p>– "AIAPAEC, Athena está con nosotros".</p><p>– "Reconozco que son bastantes persistentes, aunque eso no cambiará su suerte. Ustedes no representan ninguna amenaza, pobres caballeros de bronce. Tal vez si estuviera frente a los renombrados caballeros dorados podría considerar sus amenazas, pero ustedes… no son nada".</p><p>– "¡Puede que no seamos caballeros dorados, pero te venceremos!".</p><p>Luego de las palabras de Ikal, los cuatros caballeros de bronce se lanzaron una vez más en un ataque conjunto que fue nuevamente repelido por el monstruoso cosmo que emanaba de la imponente arma de AIAPAEC. Sus cuerpos impactaron en el suelo, haciendo que lo que quedaba de sus armaduras se mezclara con los escombros hasta perderse entre las ruinas del Templo. Sentían que era el fin. Todos sus ataques habían sido en vano y sus cosmos se estaban debilitando.</p><p>– "Les confesaré que respeto su dedicación, caballeros de Athena, pero ya nada pueden hacer. El Gran Eclipse está por completarse. Desde la Era del Mito, los caballeros como ustedes y su diosa se han ganado la fama de no rendirse… y morir peleando".</p><p>– "¿Tú… qué puedes saber de Athena…?".</p><p>La pregunta de un Bastian intentando reincorporarse cortó la gloriosa sonrisa del dios.</p><p>– "Conozco a Athena desde mucho antes de que los seres humanos comenzaran a honrarnos y conozco cada una de las batallas en las que lideró a su ejército en tiempos posteriores…".</p><p>– "¿Cómo…?".</p><p>– "Se puede decir que soy un gran admirador de la diosa Athena desde siempre. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!".</p><p>La carcajada del Decapitador resonó hasta hacer temblar la tierra; pero entonces, algo en el cielo llamó su atención.</p><p>– "¡¿Qué es eso?!".</p><p>– "Son… luces…".</p><p>– "Estrellas… fugaces".</p><p>Los caballeros de bronce miraron al cielo y tuvieron una visión de esperanza en medio de la batalla. Eran seis luces doradas que surcaban el cielo como estrellas que viajaban en una dirección para ellos desconocida. No había duda de que eran cosmos de caballeros dorados. Su brillo en el cielo era inconfundible, pues al surcar el firmamento dejaban una estela brillante tan dorada como los rayos del sol. Incluso los caballeros de acero que aguardaban en las afueras de la Ciudadela de Sangre los reconocieron.</p><p>– "Son… los caballeros dorados caídos en batalla".</p><p>– "Todos van… en auxilio de Athena".</p><p>– "Están peleando, aun cuando ya no son parte de este mundo".</p><p>– "Todos… somos… caballeros de Athena, ¿oíste AIAPAEC?".</p><p>Incluso un dios como AIAPAEC, que se vanagloriaba constantemente, permaneció en silencio por un momento. Su expresión cambió de incredulidad a una ligera desesperación. Se cuestionaba si los caballeros de Athena eran capaces de realizar milagros aun estando al borde de la muerte. Se preguntaba si los humanos realmente podrían derrotar a los dioses.</p><p>– "Sus esfuerzos serán en vano… ¡DESAPAREZCAN!".</p><p>Extendió sus brazos y desplegó todo su poder, destruyendo los pocos pilares en pie del templo.</p><p>– "Su presencia empieza a molestarme… Ahora solo debo esperar que el Gran Eclipse se complete".</p><p>No fue necesario que la polvareda terminara de disiparse para detener las palabras de AIAPAEC. Una luz dorada se podía distinguir en la distancia, brillando con intensidad. Era un cosmo que iba en aumento.</p><p>– "¡¿Cómo?!".</p><p>– "Sin importar el tipo de armadura, somos caballeros de Athena, no lo olvides".</p><p>La armadura de Can Menor brillaba como una armadura dorada para admiración de Sipán y sus compañeros.</p><p>– "Gracias, caballero dorado Mu de Aries. No ha pasado mucho desde que te conocimos en el lejano Yamir y ahora al fin comprendo lo que nos dijiste. El Séptimo Sentido, el cosmo final. Esta armadura de bronce de mi constelación de Can Menor lleva tu sangre y es ahora que se enciende como la luz del sol. AIAPAEC está acabado".</p><p>– "¿Será posible que-? No, es absurdo… Todos ustedes morirán. Son afortunados, caballeros. Serán los primeros humanos en miles de años en sentir mi máximo poder destructivo".</p><p>– "¿Están listos, amigos?".</p><p>– "Sipán, es cierto que tu armadura brilla como una armadura dorada, pero nosotros…".</p><p>– "No se preocupen. Ataquemos todos juntos… ¡AHORA!".</p><p>– "¡QUE ARDA NUESTRO COSMO!".</p><p>– "¡PROCYON IMPACT! (IMPACTO PROCYON)".</p><p>– "¡KING'S HAMMER! (MARTILLO DEL REY)".</p><p>– "¡LEGEND IKALHÉCATL! (LEGENDARIO VIENTO DEL OESTE)".</p><p>– "¡CORUGA NOITE KEN! (ATAQUE DEL BÚHO NOCTURNO)".</p><p>AIAPAEC logró repeler el ataque de Bastian, Ikal y Joe, quienes salieron despedidos por el gran poder del maligno dios. Sin embargo, Sipán se mantuvo un paso por delante hasta finalmente golpear aquel rostro malévolo y llegar a batirse puño a puño contra el dios. Aunque el brillo dorado de su armadura comenzaba a desvanecerse, su cosmo siguió en aumento durante varios minutos, mientras continuaba forcejeando contra el dios que se había apoderado del cuerpo inerte de Ankalli.</p><p>– "No entiendo cómo pueden seguir interfiriendo… Deberían estar…".</p><p>– "¿Muertos? Es posible… pero ya deberías saber que nosotros-".</p><p>En ese momento, Sipán sintió un cosmo familiar. Tras unos segundos lo supo. No había duda de que se trataba del cosmo de alguien a quien le tenía mucha estima.</p><p>– "¡Maestro Aldebarán!".</p><p>Sipán sintió la presencia del caballero dorado Aldebarán de Tauro a su lado. Aunque su cuerpo seguía combatiendo contra AIAPAEC, en su mente estaba la imagen del caballero dorado que lo había entrenado antes de que la Guerra Santa estallara. Podía verlo con claridad frente a él, tan grande como un toro bravo y sonriente como un niño.</p><p>– "Te has vuelto fuerte, muchacho".</p><p>– "Maestro Aldebarán, ¿cómo puede ser…?".</p><p>– "No te angusties, Sipán. Todos peleamos desesperadamente por este mundo, el mundo que les dejamos a nobles caballeros como tú y tus amigos. Nuestro viaje ha terminado, pero el de ustedes apenas inicia".</p><p>– "Por favor, perdóneme por no haber peleado a su lado. Yo debía…".</p><p>– "Tú debías hacer lo que la señorita Saori, nuestra diosa Athena, te encomendó… ¡Y claro que peleaste a mi lado, JAJAJA! Ahora debes mantenerte fuerte... Tú y tu amigo aprendieron bastante bien".</p><p>– "¿Mi amigo?".</p><p>Aldebarán, quien había posado una mano en el hombro de Sipán, dirigió su mirada a Bastian, quien se incorporaba lentamente mientras retiraba unas lágrimas de sus ojos con discreción.</p><p>– "¡Mantente firme, muchacho! ¡Protejan juntos este mundo, como lo hicimos nosotros!".</p><p>– "…Maestro… adiós".</p><p>La mente de Sipán volvió a la batalla. El forcejeo empezaba a agotarlo, pero no podía ceder un solo milímetro. Los caballeros de Ciervo, Serpiente y Búho ya se habían incorporado y le advertían al Can Menor que se soltara. De la sombra que proyectaba AIAPAEC comenzaron a emerger unas monstruosas patas de araña similares a las que había invocado Ankalli cuando ejecutó su técnica Undying Llaki (Lamento Eterno), pero no solo fue la proyección lo que llenó de terror a Sipán. Del mismo suelo también emergía un sonido similar al que emite una concha marina ceremonial y con cada despliegue de sonido, más y más sombras humanas surgían del suelo.</p><p>– "¿Unas últimas palabras, caballeros de Athena?".</p><p>El rostro de AIAPAEC, más que maldad pura, transmitía una felicidad enferma, como si supiera que ganaría a pesar de los esfuerzos de los caballeros. Antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera, Sipán consiguió soltarse de aquel forcejeo.</p><p>– "¡ALLQU CALM! (DEFENSA DEL PERRO)".</p><p>Con su técnica de defensa, Sipán pudo librarse del cosmo del Decapitador y reincorporarse al lado de sus amigos. Habían transcurrido varios minutos más desde el último ataque de AIAPAEC; sin embargo, el oscuro cosmo del dios no había disminuido en absoluto y por el contrario, comenzó a intensificarse hasta rodear la Ciudadela de Sangre.</p><p>– "¿Qué está sucediendo?".</p><p>La pregunta de Joe, lejos de parecer absurda, buscaba una estrategia por parte de sus camaradas de bronce.</p><p>– "Se prepara para su ataque final".</p><p>– "Todas esas almas deben ser…"</p><p>– "LAS ALMAS QUE POR MILENIOS FUERON SACRIFICADAS EN MI NOMBRE... ¡AHORA SON MI MEJOR ARMA, LA MISMA CON LA QUE LOS ARRASTRARÉ A SU MUERTE!".</p><p>Los ojos de AIAPAEC brillaron hasta tornarse de un color claro que contrario a simbolizar pureza, era un símbolo de muerte. Su mirada, sumada a la sensación que transmitía su voz entremezclada con la que Ankalli tuvo en vida parecía una escena de terror. Sipán, Bastian y Joe estaban petrificados ante tal poder; no obstante, Ikal, a pesar del crítico momento en el que se encontraban, permanecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.</p><p>– "Los antiguos pobladores de esta región sacrificaban a sus víctimas en nombre de AIAPAEC".</p><p>– "¡VOY A DARLES UNA PEQUEÑA MUESTRA DE MI PODER!".</p><p>– "De la misma forma que muchos antiguos dioses eran fuertes por las plegarias de sus fieles…".</p><p>– "¿Qué estás diciendo, Ikal? No es momento para divagar".</p><p>– "No lo hago… Lo vi en aquella investigación… ¡La respuesta que buscamos está en la Historia de las Grandes Guerras Santas!".</p><p>– "¡UNA MUESTRA DEL PODER DE ESTAS ALMAS SACRIFICADAS!".</p><p>El despliegue del cosmo de AIAPAEC golpeó a los caballeros con tal fuerza que los hizo caer de rodillas y retroceder unos metros. Para sorpresa de todos, aquel momento decisivo se había visto interrumpido por el choque de dos tremendos cosmos en algún lugar lejano y desconocido. En ese instante, Sipán deseó que fuera el cosmo de Seiya, incrementándose hasta alcanzar un poder divino, capaz de colisionar contra el de un dios para proteger a Athena y a la tierra.</p><p>– "ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE MI COSMO ES INTERRUMPIDO, CABALLEROS DE ATHENA. TUVIERON SUERTE ANTES... ¡PERO ESO SE ACABÓ!".</p><p>– "¡Ahora es nuestro turno, AIAPAEC! Cometiste un gran error al mencionar la palabra que esconde el secreto de tu enorme poder… y tu única debilidad".</p><p>– "Ikal, ¿te encuentras bien?".</p><p>Sipán, Bastian y Joe quedaron atónitos al ver que su compañero, el caballero de bronce de Serpiente, había entrado en trance. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color blanco bastante luminoso y su cuerpo se encontraba levitando, como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza no humana. Aunque Ikal no era una persona que acostumbrara sonreír demasiado, tenía un gesto de victoria en su rostro. Tenía un plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>